Road to Valhalla: Hell's Return
by Baxyratty
Summary: When a strange tape is released to the news it is up to Hellsing and Torchwood to unravel it's origin. But will Jack be able to deal with the sudden reappearance of Schrödinger and Captain Hans Günsche? Rated M for dark themes, blood/gore, etc.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who or Hellsing, nor do i own Torchwood. I make no profit from this fiction nor do I wish to.**

I.

Integra clenched her cigar in her mouth glaring at the TV in front of her, her one eye narrowed in anger. It had been 35 years since the conflict with Millennium and she had yet to have a quiet day. There was always some freak to kill or some bureaucratic bullshit to deal with. But none of that mattered to Integra right now; the news on the Television was her primary concern.

"What are we looking at here, Niles?" began the anchorman, a twinge of fear apparent in his voice. The reply was given by a much younger reporter:,

"No one really knows, Charles, but the prevailing theory is that it was a weapons test gone horribly wrong., Keep in mind however, although this video was recently delivered to us by an anonymous source," replied the reporter, "a note attached to the tape clamed this is a video of the incident at Canary Wharf 34 years ago.".

There was more to the report but Integra blocked it out, she was focusing on the images on the screen. Currently some sort of floating silos were flying across the screen. They had what appeared to be some sort of telescope attached to the front of the top of the silo- like structure, along with two other tubes: one of which appeared to have a suction cup and the other looked to be a weapon which fired an energy beam at some other type of machine which reminded Integra of cyborgs from a science fiction movie

The commander of Hellsing's eye widened as the video zoomed out. There were corpses and destroyed buildings littered the entire picture, the shock of which almost made Integra to drop the cigar from her mouth… *almost*

Integra stood and headed into her office. Everything had been particularly quiet as far as threats to England ever since Alucard had reappeared in her room five years ago. It was time to see if he still had his touch.

"ALUCARD! SERAS!" Integra screamed at the top of her lungs, as was her custom, and within seconds the former Police woman's footsteps could be heard outside the office door. Within a minute the blond walked through the doors of the large room, giving her superior a proper salute.

"You need something, Sir?" Seras chirped, her red eyes gleaming with kindness as they usually did. Integra couldn't help but let a small smile show through her normal scowl. Even though she had been a true undead for 35 years now, she still was one of the most human vampires Integra had ever laid eyes on. She would have continued musing for a moment but her thoughts were interrupted by the distinct lack of Alucard's presence. Her scowl returned.

"Seras," she began, "where in the name of God is Alucard?"

Seras rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed, "Er…well, Sir, he's having trouble with a…a Familiar."

"Familiar?" Integra thought to herself, when Alucard had returned he had killed all of his familiars in order to recognize himself…all except—

"Shit!" Integra hissed under her breath. This could be very bad.

* * *

Alucard sat in his imposing throne-like chair. He was not alone in the room; he stared at another chair which had appeared in front of him almost without warning. A pair of red orbs peered at him from the darkness, accompanied by a white gleam of teeth exposed by a childish smirk just underneath them. This had been the state of affairs for the last half hour, and Alucard was far from amused by now.

"How did you escape?" Alucard questioned the other figure harshly.

"I haven't," came the sly reply from a childlike voice.

"Then how—" Alucard began before being cut off by an over dramatic sigh and a malicious giggle.

"How many times must I tell you English pigs? Hmm?" The other figure leaned in so that Hellsing's ancient vampire could identify him. A childish smile was plastered on the face of an Aryan- looking youth with smooth features and a pair of black furred cat ears which poked out of a mop of messy blond hear. His still wore a Hitler Youth uniform and had rose- colored eyes that seemed to shine with a reddish glow in the darkness of the room."I will state zhis slowly, so zhat you vill understand, mein Herr," the youth continued, "I…am….everyvhere…und…novhere! So I'm still inside of you und out here in zhis chair, ja?"

Alucard did not respond, he simply stood, produced his Casul from his coat and blew the catboy's head clean off of his shoulders, sending a shower of blood, bone and brains across the area.

"Stay in my head unless called, cat!" Alucard thought.

"Aww du bist kein spass, mein Herr." (1) was the reply from the boy's voice, echoing inside his head. Alucard ignored this and accessed the boy's powers to teleport to his Master's office.

* * *

When Alucard suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, Integra flinched. It was an almost undetectable flinch but a flinch nonetheless. Otherwise the leader of the Hellsing organization was almost boiling over with rage.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been, Vampire?," Integra barked, leaning on her desk, with both hands firmly planted to steady herself.

"I apologize, Master," the Vampire began in his normal emotionless manner. "I was performing pest control." Inside his head Alucard could hear the boy snicker. This was going to get old and fast. However, the former Warrant Officer was the least of his concern right now; Integra was giving him a look that could freeze the fires of hell.

"So I've heard," Integra began., "And I assume you have everything under control?" Her voice was cool and collected, and her stare remained icy.

"Yes, Sir Integra."

Integra smiled at her servant's response before leading both Alucard and Seras into the sitting room and un-muting the TV. The strange flying silos were being discussed once again, and Integra resumed her silent scowling at the images on the screen. Meanwhile, Alucard was smiling like a madman, his face becoming more and more distorted with a dark joy with every death he saw until his face looked only vaguely human. Seras, however, recoiled in disgust. "Those…those things," she stammered, "they…they killed everyone in sight…what the hell are they?"

"I have no idea, Seras. I don't think anyone knows." Integra responded while lighting a fresh cigar and walking back toward her office, her two vampire servants flanking her. "I have decided that I will request that the monarchy call a round table conference to discuss the matter," she continued., "As for you both, I want you two to gather your strength in case we are under a threat. Even though that tape is three decades old I have a strange feeling about it."

Integra took her seat behind her desk, studying her servants for a moment. "Therefore, I need both of you to prepare yourselves. Seras, gather as many guns as you'll need from the armory, . Alucard, I need you to gather more familiars for yourself, you have my blessing."

"Zhat vouldn't be a gut idea, Frau Hellsing,." came a young voice from the midst of nothingness. Before Integra could fully react, the blond catboy appeared on her desk, swinging his legs innocently. Within seconds both Alucard and Seras had their guns drawn and leveled in the child's direction. Integra assessed the situation for a moment before starting to give her order.

"Alucard, Seras, k—"

"Woah! Woah! Fraulein!" Integra was cut off by the catboy, "I am trying to help you, ja?" Integra's eye widened and she slowly stood from her chair. Seras and Alucard gripped their guns tightly, preparing to fire until their leader put her hand up to tell her vampires to hold.

"Warrant Officer Schrödinger, correct?" Integra began once again. The boy nodded in reply, smirking like the little demon he was. "Why would you help us? You served in Millennium and were responsible for Alucard's imprisonment. A better question is why should I *let* you help us?" Integra continued.

"Vhat else can I do, mein Fraulein?" Schrödinger responded after a second's pause, his smirk gone and replaced with a look of grim resignation. "You defeated mein Komerades, und I failed to defeat Alucard…so I have novhere else to go." The catboy's smirk reappeared on his face, "und besides, Herr Alucard mind is ssssssssooooooooo boring, und I vant out."

"And if I say no?" Integra questioned, narrowing her stern gaze on the boy.

Schrödinger simply hopped off of the desk and bent over it, playfully grinning at the older woman before speaking in a snotty and teasing manner, "vvvvvvveeeeeeeeeellllll thhhhhhheeeeeennnnn I suppose that you vant Herr Alucard to disappear again," the boy chuckled, "The second he gains a new soul in addition to mines…poof ve are gone again!"

Integra considered this is silence for a moment before snuffing out her cigar. She walked around her desk before suddenly grabbing Schrodinger by the collar of his uniform, holding him up eye-level to her before unleashing her pent up rage upon him.

"DO NOT JUDGE ME, CAT! I AM YOU SUPERIOR AND YOU ARE JUST A PRISONER OF A WAR LONG OVER, AND THE LAST OF MILENIUM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Schrödinger cringed; he almost wished she had just shot him. He was about to think of a smart assed comment to retort with when the gravity of Hellsing's leader's words hit him. "Th-the letzt one…everyone else is dead?"

"Yes," was the short reply from the older woman, causing the catboy's cocky smirk to fade almost instantly. He hung his head in utter despair.

"Yes…Frau Hellsing…Ich Versthen Sie (2)…please put me down." Integra granted the boy's request before taking her place behind her desk once more.

"You are no longer a Warrant Officer, boy. From now on you shall just be referred to simply as Schrödinger. You will serve as my butler from now on, and will no longer wear that offensive uniform. In exchange for this you will gain your freedom. Understood?"

"Yes, Fraulein." Schrödinger replied.

With that Alucard placed his hands upon the boy's shoulders, revealing a black thread which connected them but was unseen before then, and snapped it with his fingers.

"You are free…enjoy it while you can, cat!" Alucard cackled before Integra spoke to the assembled group. "Alucard, go collect your souls as necessary for our predicament. Seras, you will take our new butler to Walter's old room where he will change out of that disgusting uniform, and it will be disposed of. And then you will take him to buy a uniform befitting a butler. You are all dismissed."

With that, the ensemble broke up, Alucard walking through the wall and out of Integra's office. Seras saluted her employer, grumbling slightly as she led the sullen Schrödinger out of her office. As the boy left Integra could swear she heard him whimper "Mein Kapitan..Mein poor sweet Kapitan." At that Integra arched a brow, but said nothing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Integra, there was an organization which knew exactly what the creatures in the video were. A group called Torchwood, and they were currently in an uproar.

"How the hell did they get a video of Canary Wharf?" Jack Harness stated in complete disbelief. He hadn't eaten ever since the video had been released. He simply had passed back and forth in the common area of the hidden Torchwood instaillation as an aging African woman furiously typed and clicked on a laptop nearby.

"I have no idea, Jack. I've checked the remaining files from Torchwood One, the Pentagon, the British Army and even several Middle Eastern extremist websites. No traces of the source of the video anywhere."

"Keep looking." Jack said quickly before stepping over to an intercom and activating it. "Johnson, have you seen Gwen recently?"

"Yes, sir, she said something about trying to find something for you to eat."

Jack sighed and turned off the intercom before pulling a cell phone from his pocket and dialing Gwen's number. Just then the woman on laptop spoke up once more.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Lois?" he replied, fatigue apparent on his voce.

"The King and Queen are calling a roundtable conference for all members."

Jack sighed. The day was not getting off to a good start.

* * *

Translations:

(1) Aww du bist kein spass, mein Herr = Aww you are no fun my lord

(2) Ich Versthen Sie = I understand you


	2. Of Shopping and Nightmares

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who or Hellsing, nor do i own Torchwood. I make no profit from this fiction nor do I wish to.**

**II**

Gwen Cooper was looking through the sandwich aisle of a small market in Cardiff when her phone rang. Ever since the incident with the creature known as the 456 she had taken it upon herself to rebuild Torchwood. Jack's several year absence while he mourned the events of the accouter as well as the fact that their headquarters had been destroyed and she had a child made things difficult but not impossible. She had managed to recruit Lois Habiba and Johnson shortly after Jack's departure, and convinced Martha Jones of UNIT to transfer to Torchwood as their new medical officer.

When Jack finally returned things had returned to normal. He was able to have their headquarters rebuilt and they resumed their work. And Jack was still Jack. Even though she was now in her mid fifties Jack was no less demanding in his requests of Gwen. And as luck would have it, one of those demands would rear its ugly head right when she was trying to do something nice for him.

"_Gwen, we need you back at the hub ASAP_,." Jack spoke quickly as soon as Gwen answered her phone.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Rhys, her husband of over three decades, who was standing nearby holding a bag which contained various sandwiches. Even though he was not an official Torchwood member, Jack had warmed up to him, and let him stick around the hub and occasionally accompany them on missions since he had proven himself useful in the past.

"Oh I know, but you need to eat just as much as I need to get back there," she began in her motherly tone she had learned to adopt almost on command, "is ham and cheese ok?"

Jack sighed; arguing with Gwen would waste time he didn't have. "_Yes, now would you please get back here?_"

"Be there in ten!" she chirped into her phone before ending the call. Whatever it was that Jack needed, it could wait for a few minutes. She shot he husband a loving smile before taking his hand, "Let's go, love."

* * *

A small, but elegant black car pulled up alongside the market in Cardiff. Schrodinger was the first out of the car, followed by Seras, who exited the driver's side. Her scowl had turned into a full grimace by now. The catboy had spent the entire trip playing the "are we there yet?" game, and it took all of her considerable will power to stop herself from pummeling the boy to jelly right where he now stood.

"Vhat a gottdamt dump!" Schrödinger piped up after glancing around the street. Both the vampire and the catboy had exchanged their uniforms for street clothes. Seras had donned a brightly colored sundress and a pink hoodie, while Schrodinger had changed into simple white t-shirt, track shorts, and a black ski cap to cover his ears.

"It is not!" Seras hissed through clenched teeth, trying to control her irritation, but the catboy merely shrugged and began heading into the market.

"I like Munich better than zhis place,." the boy stated in a matter-of-fact tone as Seras sighed and followed close behind.

* * *

Gwen and Rhys had reached the checkout line when Schrödinger and Seras entered the store. Gwen tapped her husband on the shoulder. "Dear, could you take the food to Jack? I need to follow someone."

"Can't you just—," Rhys began before noticing that his wife hand already begun to walk down a nearby aisle. He sighed and walked out of the store, bag of sandwiches in hand.

Meanwhile Gwen had activated her earpiece and had begun to follow the odd pair who had entered the store. There was nothing _truly_ odd about them, except she could have sworn that the boy walking in front of the woman had pink eyes. She caught them browsing the cereal aisle, the woman browsing the aisle while pushing a full grocery cart, the youth was walking sullenly behind her, a pair of sunglasses now firmly held under the ski cap.

"Vhy are ve here, Seras? I'm supposed to be getting a new uniform!"

Seras sighed and pulled a box of sugar-laden cereal off the shelf and tossed it into the cart before replying. "We have some time before the tailor is ready for you, and the guards have been complaining about the lack of food in the barracks." She smiled, "Besides, you're going to have to do this from now on. You are our new butler after all." The young butler-to-be behind her sighed and continued to follow the woman into another aisle, Gwen following close behind to keep tabs on the pair.

"Jack, are you getting this?" Gwen whispered, and her boss's voice came clearly through the earpiece:

"_Yes, I don't think you have anything to worry about— we need you back here_!"

Gwen sighed as she turned the aisle, before being greeted by a strange sight; the boy had taken off his ski cap temporarily to quickly scratch his ears. Gwen's mouth dropped, hehad cat ears, black fuzzy cat ears! She quickly ducked behind the end of the aisle once again.

"Jack, the boy has cat ears!" she whispered quickly. There was a pause on the other end before Jack replied:

"_Gwen, get back here now I'm sure it's nothing_."

"Yes sir."

She headed out of the market.

* * *

Hours later the door to Integra's office opened, and Hellsing's younger vampire led her charge for the day into the room. His ears were flattened in a mix of embarrassment and anger, a fact which was further illustrated by his flushed cheeks. He was dressed in his new uniform, which consisted of a button-down white dress shirt, a black dress coat, knee- length black formal pants with matching belt, knee- length argyle socks and a pair of formal dress shoes. To top it all off he was also wearing a custom-made red tie emblazoned with the Hellsing crest.

Integra raised a brow before returning to her paperwork. "That is acceptable. Schrödinger, you are dismissed for the time being. Seras, I need to speak with you."

Schrodinger sighed with relief. _Finally, some time alone! _he thought to himself, _"I should see vhat the Kap…"_ he stopped before he could complete the thought, teleporting to his room. Once inside he nearly flew onto the simple bed, sobbing bitterly. "K-Kaptain ich Brauchst du!" (1) he moaned in the darkness of the room. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed before giving into the embrace of sleep.

Tonight, however, even after 35 years of insomnia during his time with Alucard, sleep seemed to mock him. He dreamed, but not of a land of fantasy, or sweets, or chasing birds, or even one of the few happy memories he had. Instead his mind tortured him with visions of the last time he saw his beloved captain.

_He had just resurrected after being shot through the head for the second time that month. Not that he minded. The pain was only a flash and was gone by the time he reappeared, but it wasted time, time which at this stage of the Major's plan he didn't have. At the time he was running toward a staircase which would allow him to reach the observation deck. As he rounded the corner he was grabbed by the back of his uniform collar and pushed up against a wall. Perplexed and slightly frightened, the young catboy grabbed the hilt of his knife, the only item which he truly treasured, a gift from the Captain which had been inscribed with the motto of the SS:'Meine Ehre hisst Treue.'_

_He was about to draw his blade and strike when he felt a firm but loving hand petting his ears. Schrödinger looked up into the saddened eyes of the Captain. His handsome Captain. Schrödinger smiled weakly before looking down to the floor before the Captain put a firm hand underneath the Warrant Officer's chin, lifting it to plant a deep kiss on his secret lover's lips. Schrödinger collapsed forward, wrapping his arms around the tall soldier's waist, purring as the Captain licked his way into the boy's mouth, tasting him deeply._

_The kiss lasted only a minute and Schrödinger was left breathless, leaning against the wall. He had never been kissed like that before. Sure he had been kissed by the Captain before: a quick kiss in the mess hall before others arrived, a short embrace as they passed each other in the hall, cleverly disguised as a near fall. Hell, they even snuck off the blimp a couple of times before the war to make love, but they had never kissed like that. For his part the Captain just ruffled the Warrant Officer's thick blonde hair, a sad smile only faintly visible behind the upturned collar of his coat. With that final parting gesture, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the entrance to the blimp._

"_Nein!"_ Schrodinger mentally screamed in the dream, "_Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt! Gehen Sie nicht weider ab!_" (2) _The youth reached out to grasp his lover but caught nothing but air_!

Schrödinger woke, his thin body drenched in a cold sweat.

* * *

Panting heavily with anxiety and pale as a ghost, Schrödinger looked over at the digital clock which made its residence on the nightstand by the bed. Only an hour had passed since he had come back to his room, only an hour, yet long enough to produce one of the most horrible dreams he had ever had in all 105 years of his existence. He felt underneath his pillow for the treasured knife, he had hidden there before leaving with Seras earlier that day, but to his horror he felt nothing but sheets., Cursing himself mentally, he tossed the pillow aside, hoping that his groping hand had somehow just missed the blade, but there was nothing there. The shock of this realization caused him to scramble out of bed and search his room top to bottom, and yet the knife was nowhere to be found..

Defeated and emotionally broken, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't even have the energy to cry again, and for the first time in his life he wanted to die. He would have smothered himself with his pillow or hurled himself from a window if he didn't know he would only reappear as soon as the last gasp of air passed from his body. Instead he stared blackly at the door to his room.

After a few minutes the door opened, admitting Seras who stepped into his thoroughly disheveled room, eyeing a drawer which had been pulled out of a desk and cast aside. "Wow," She began with a friendly smile, "you sure are disorganized for an ex- Nazi!"

Searas had sensed something wrong with the youth as soon as she had opened the door, and she was trying to see if she could get the catboy to laugh or at least get a snarky comment; she received neither of the desired responses or any response for that matter, just the blank stare.

Hellsing's younger vampire frowned.

"Are you alright kid?" she asked, her tone indicating real concern, but he didn't respond.. Seras stepped closer to the bed. She was dressed in her uniform once more, not that Schrödinger took more than a seconds' notice. He had lost his most treasured possession, the only physical reminder he had of his lover. Sure he had lost things in the past—some of Dok's beakers, one of the Major's maps, one of Rip's opera records—but this was different; the knife was _his _and he couldn't help but feel as if the Captain would be upset with him. He couldn't care less what his new compatriot had to say… that was until she held out her hand, a hand which was handing him his knife, sheath and all.

The blonde reached out and slowly took the knife from the older- looking woman and inspected the blade; everything was still the same, the weight, the inscription, even the little swastika that adorned the hilt. Schrodinger's eyes lit up.

"I hope that's what you're looking for. I came in here a half an hour ago, you seemed to be having a nightmare,." Seras said with an honest smile as she took notes of the utter mess he'd made of the room., "I found this on the floor next to the bed, so I took the liberty to get it blessed by the Chaplin. You'll find it'll work better against the types of creatures we encounter. Just be careful not to touch the blade—it might burn you."

Schrodinger replaced his prized possession in its sheath and clutched it to his chest the way a small child would a stuffed bear for a moment before he stood and gently placed the weapon into his belt.

"Thank you Fraulein, I thought I had lost it," he said softly.

"No problem," she said with a smile before pausing and tossing a small brown package onto the bed. "I think that's meant for you. Open it later though; I think Sir Integra wants you to accompany her somewhere."

Schrodinger smiled and nodded, following the Draculina out of his room. Finally he'd have a chance to get his mind off the ghosts of the past, and hell, maybe he could finally have some fun.

* * *

Translations:

(1) K-Kaptain ich Brauchst du! = C-Captain I need you!

(2) Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt! Gehen Sie nicht weider ab! = Not yet! Not yet! Don't leave again!_  
_


	3. Wherwolves in London

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own neither Dr. Who, Torchwood, or Hellsing.**

**Also I had to eadit this chapter myself, so please excuse the errors, it will be fixed when my regular editor gets the time.**

**Warning: the Following Chapter contains a bit of Captain/Schrödinger lemon. If that's not your cup of tea you can skip past that part. Otherwise, enjoy! **

**III**

The hallway of the sublevel of the U.N.I.T. facility hidden away in London was brightly lit as two figure moves slowly down the hall, counting the cells. "1138, 1139, 1140…" began the tall chubby bald man of about 35 years as he slowly lumbered past the cells. His counterpart, a lively short Indian woman sped ahead of him to cell 1145. She began to type on a small keypad next to the door causing it to slide open.

"In here asshole, I swear to God I think you must have ridden the short bus as a kid!" the woman sighed stepping into the room, her blubbery compatriot following shortly behind. Closing the door behind him the large man stepped over to the coffin shaped cryostasis unit.

"You're the brains, girly, I'm the brawn." he chuckled before putting his fist through the glass viewing panel and pulling the lid off with all his strength. Within seconds a red light filled the room and a claxon began to sound. A tall figure slowly sat up from his prison and cracked his neck before slowly stepping out of the confines of the machine he had been held in for so long. The two other's in the room saluted him the only way they felt proper,

"Heil Hitler!" the boomed in unison arms triumphantly outstretched, in a salute the world hopped would have long since been forgotten. The other figure nodded with respect but inwardly wondered if the Reich was scrapping the bottom of the barrel, since they were clearly allowing the Untermenschen (1) membership these days. But then again they did it the last time the battalion was reconstructed, and it seemed nothing changed.

"Sir, the speaker sends his regards," the woman began, "and he would be honored if you would grace him with your presence." The woman handed the former prisoner an envelope. "The address is in there, as well as an invitation to a party he's holding" She smiled before turning around to open the door. Unluckily for her the door locked just as she reached for it, and the room began to fill with nerve gas. As the two would-be prison breakers, gasped and struggled for air, a voice came over a hidden intercom in the ceiling,

"Prisoner 1145, your escape ends here, prepare to be terminated."

The figure simply stared into the ceiling as he thought to himself, _They're going to make this hard? Perfect._

* * *

Gwen had just reentered the Torchwood facility greeted as usual by the sirens that signaled the opening of the large gear shaped door. It seemed like some any other day. Lois was updating software and checking the various camera feeds from the parameter of the building, Rhys was napping on the couch, Martha was monitoring rift activity while simultaneously filling out medical reports, and Johnson was discussing something with Jack, and he was where he always was, in his office.

Suddenly, Jack bounded into the room clapping his hands twice to get everyone's attention as Johnson followed behind him, albeit at a slower pace,. "Alright people, you've seen the news," Jack began, "the royals are calling a round table conference to decide what to do, which means we have to go, or more specifically I have to go." Jack chuckled as he began to pace in between Gwen and Johnson while Martha stepped into the examination room after opening her cell phone. Jack nevertheless continued, "I'm taking you all however whether they like it or not. Last time we had one of these this gorgeous noblewoman brought- never mind, I'm getting ahead of myself."

Jack smiled even as there was an audible groan simultaneously released from the assembled members, Jack had gotten distracted by a trip down memory lane for the thousandth time. It never failed to happen daily. Surprisingly he quickly regained composure and returned to his briefing, "Therefore, Johnson, you've got bodyguard duty, Gwen you'll be confirming information we present, Lois, bring the laptop with any documents you've found, Martha I need a readout of all the rift activity within the last 48 hours and Rhys," He said with his normal charming grin as he patted the hefty Welshman on the shoulder, "you'll be driving!"

"What why am I always driving? Ya never let me go on but a few missions, and when ya do I'm always drivin'!" Rhys was fuming, Jack sighed,

"Do you have the highest National Security Clarence?"

"No." Rhys said a bit surprised, _What could be so important that required such a high level of security?_ He wondered as Jack continued,

"Then I guess you're driving"

A large argument would have broken out between Jack, Rhys, and Gwen had Martha not intervened with information that outweighed everything, even the Roundtable Conference. "Jack that was U.N.I.T. they have an emergency!"U.N.I.T. would never call upon torchwood unless something was far out of their control.

_This isn't going to end well is it? _Jack mentally sighed as the Torchwood team rushed to their vehicle. He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when the Torchwood vehicle pulled alongside of the U.N.I.T. facility. What appeared to be a rundown factory was actually home to one of U.N.I.T.'s newest prison facilities. Much like Torchwood, U.N.I.T. was apt at hiding in plain sight. The team, with the exception of Rhys, exited their vehicle and were met at the entrance by a younger man in a officer's uniform…

"Torchwood right? Lt. Davis. Follow me if you would." The man led them into a long hallway inside the entrance to the building. The sounds of battle were heard distantly underneath the floor. The younger officer spoke with a grim determination, but the stress of the current situation was apparent. "The situation began about five hours ago on sublevel eleven, we've got the prisoner pinned down on sublevel five, but," he paused rubbing his face, searching for the right words, "We've taken several dozen casualties, and we can't risk anymore."

After what seemed to be just over a minute the Lieutenant led the Torchwood team into what appeared to be the control room. Screens covered the far wall while a handful of officers were monitoring the camera feed from all around the base. A voice spoke out from the watchmen.

"Lt. Davis, the prisoner has reached sublevel four and retrieved his belongings from the lockup. ETA here fifteen minutes."

The images on the various screens unnerved even the members of Torchwood bloody chunks of human flesh and bone were cast about, fresh and dried blood was splattered across the walls, and beheaded and dismembered corpses of the soldiers unlucky enough to be caught by whatever this creature was littered the ground. As the assembled group watched, a large figure moved into the view of on of camera. It was warming a large faded dark green greatcoat with the collar pulled up around it's mouth and what looked to be a German army cap from World War II, complete with the Totenkopf symbol of the SS.

The figure paused for a moment and looked directly toward the camera. Jack felt his heart skip a beat, not out of love or admiration, but out of fear, the type of primal fear one feels in the depths of a nightmare. The piecing sky blue eyes which showed little to no emotion, the platinum-blonde bangs which peeked out of the hat and almost reached his eyes triggered his memory, Jack knew fully who he was looking at and what would happen if the man reached them. Jack drew his revolver from his jacket before heading toward the stairs, giving orders along the way.

"Gwen, Martha, Johnson, Lois, go back to the Car and get Rhys to drive you to Buckingham Palace and start the meeting without me," He began as he passed by Lt. Davis and handed him a earpiece. "Mr. Davis, I want you to evacuate all personnel and keep me informed of the prisoner's position."

The U.N.I.T. officer saluted Jack, "Good luck sir, from what we gleaned about the prisoner for your records you'll need it" Jack clenched his teeth in rage at the somewhat mocking tone of the young U.N.I.T officer, as he headed to the closest stairwell.

* * *

The third sub-level of the U.N.I.T. complex was more akin to a scene from an action movie rather than the office complex it had once been. Corpses and bullet holes littered the halls of the complex and only a small handful of solders had barricaded themselves in front of the stairs using whatever they could find, shelves, spare cubical walls, a loose door, and even desks. They came down as a group of twenty, there were only five left.

Most of the casualties had been sustained when the order to evacuate was handed down, however the prisoner seemed to ignore the civilians, firing upon the armed personnel only. The remaining soldiers couched behind the barricade firing at the large figure slowly approaching from the other end of the hall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" a solder screeched in terror just before the top of his skull was shattered by a well placed shot from an extremely long barreled gun. Before the rest of the solders could react they were distracted by a metal clang, which to their horror was the sound of a Model 24 Stielhandgranate meting the ground behind the barricade.. Within seconds it went off, blowing the shoddy defense to smithereens and coating the area in a red mist of gore and blood. The former prisoner moved through the massacre unmoved.

* * *

Jack hurried down the stairs following the sound of the gunfire and an explosion. He was trailed closely by Gwen, who was clearly distraught. "Jack please," she begged, "let me help, let us help," Jack raised his hand pointing behind him toward the door, but Gwen remained obstinate. "I'm not leaving until I know you're safe." Suddenly, Jack spun around, Gwen was expecting to be berated, instead Jack's face showed nothing but fear.

"Gwen, the only reason I'm down here is to buy U.N.I.T. and the rest of the team time. He's going to kill me…maybe several times.".

"Jack-" his faithful compatriot began before being silenced by Torchwood's leader,

"GWEN SHUT UP!" he bellowed, his face distorted in anger, but his eyes conveyed a sense of genuine concern as his voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "The man down there isn't an alien, or mutant, or an inter-dimensional being, he's a monster, an honest to God monster" Gwen raised a questioning eyebrow. Jack had yelled at her so often it no longer shocked her, but an actual monster? That was ridiculous. At that moment, the two Torchwood operatives were alerted to the sound of a metal door swinging open beneath them. Simultaneously, Jack's earpiece sounded with the worried voice of Lt. Davis,

_Jack, he's coming toward you._

Right then, Jack began to notice the rhythmic, slow tapping of leather boots against the metal staircase, four flights below him but moving closer steadily. Without missing a beat, Jack readied his gun and kept it aimed at the bottom of the stairs. The sound of the heavy boots thudding against the metal stairs continued to grow in strength. Within seconds the large figure from the security cameras turned the corner and examined the situation.

He was outnumbered, and they had an elevated position, a minor annoyance for sure but nothing which couldn't be overcome. Close quarters and the angle of the stairs would prevent him from using his grenades and Mausers, so the best bet would be hand-to-hand combat. Very slowly the prisoner removed his hat, weapons, save for a large combat knife, and coat and laid them in a corner. He would need as much mobility as possible. He was dressed in only a pair of green combat pants with matching suspenders, white gloves and a pair of worn jackboots.

Gwen drew he gun nervously, the prisoner was even more intimidating than the security feed had made him look. At eight feet tall the prisoner's body was rippled with muscle and his face bore an emotionless, cold, expression. As for Jack, if he was nervous he didn't show it. Instead a small smirk creped across his face as he spoke. "Thought that was you Hans, I don't suppose I could get you to walk back to your cell and just behave?"Hans's only response was to tilt his head slightly to the side before he cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. Jack chuckled "thought not."

What happen next occurred so quickly that Gwen hardly had time to register it. The man Jack referred to as Hans seem to instantaneously dissolve into a cloud of mist which traveled and the speed of a gale force wind up the stairs. Suddenly, the man's legs rematerialized and a knee was slammed into Jack's stomach with a force which surpassed even the strength of a weevil. The rest of Hans's body rematerialized seconds after, and with lighting speed he grabbed a handful of Jack's hair, bashed his head onto the steel handrail, and tossed the immortal ex-time agent over the side of the stairs like a rag doll!

Seeing her boss in such dire straits Gwen wasted no time in acting. With a scream of rage Gwen squeezed of round after round into Hans' head, stomach, and chest until her firearm clicked loudly, signaling her that he clip was empty. When the smoke cleared Hans was lying at the bottom of the stairs near his discarded gear, in a pool of dark blood. The danger was over, or so she thought. Gwen sighed with relief and looked over the railing; Jack was laying about ten feet down on the staircase a floor bellow, breathing heavily. Whether he had died and returned to life yet again or had temporarily lost consciousness she wasn't sure, but she was glad he was alright.

Jack wasn't in such an optimistic mood. "Goddamned Nazis, always showing up when it's least convenient for everybody." he grumbled as he got to his feet "It's the Bulge all over again ".

"Got 'im Jack", Gwen called from the stairwell above, "I put a clip in him, he's not going anywhere!" Jack shook his head.

"No you didn't! Now listen to me and run!"

Gwen was about to protest her boss' point when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hans stir and quickly get to his feet, completely healed! Deciding that caution was the better part of valor, Gwen turn and ran as fast as her body would allow. When she reached the control room once again Gwen sprinted across the room nearly bowling over several of the evacuating U.N.I.T. personnel. She grabbed Lt. Davis by the collar of his uniform and pushed the surprised officer roughly against the closet wall.

"Where the hell did ya find that guy?" Gwen spoke accusingly through gritted teeth.

"I…well...," and with that Davis told her everything

* * *

_35 years ago:_

London was in flames. Just a day before the remnants of an insane Austrian's half-century old dream appeared in a fleet of overly large blimps, and in minutes all of England went to hell in a hand basket. The military, RAF, and even the forces of Hellsing and Iscariot were ravaged by the onslaught of the Third Reich's last hurrah. There had been panicked reports of vampires, a werewolf, and even a bizarre science experiment stalking around London killing everyone they could get their hands on.

The Brigadier and the rest of U.N.I.T.'s high command put little stock in the legends of the creatures which lurked in the darkness behind humanity. They were far too scientific minded for children's fairytales and as far as they were concerned *Sir* Integera Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was some crazy bitch who still lived in the dark ages. But better safe than sorry they had armed a small elite squad with the customary silver bullets before dropping them into London.

As far as the squad was concerned, being dropped into London, even a day after the battle was akin to being dropped into a hell-mouth. The ancient city was nothing more than a smoking ruin. The smell of death and decay hung in the air, and several buildings were on fire, while others were still adorned with swastikas painted in human blood. As for the squad themselves, they had been dropped in just behind the Hellsing lines, with one objective: find anything which could be of use to defending Queen and Country from the extra terrestrial threats.

It took several hours to scour the city block by block. And despite what the news reports had said about massive rioting and looting, they didn't encounter a soul, it was as if something had swept through the city and cleaned it out, leaving nothing in their wake but silence. The squad leader, a man by the name of Haddrick Myers, a veteran of over twenty combat and recovery operations was about to report his mission as a dud when he saw it. Sitting in a pile of demolished houses was the largest blimp he had ever seen, Millennium's forward command, the Deus Ex Machina.

Giving the signal to advance, the squad moved quickly yet artfully toward the entrance to the wreckage. The inside of the blimp was just as mangled and ruined as its exterior, wires hung loosely from exposed and damaged light fixtures, the walls were pockmarked with bullet holes, and there was even a large hole on one of the floors of the main hallway, as if something had smashed its way down to the floors below

"Alright ladies and gents, looks like something went down there." Myers began, "So get yer repelling gear we're going down!" With a series of crisp salutes the U.N.I.T. soldiers prepared themselves and descended into the darkness of the lower levels. It took all of two seconds after they reached the bottom of the man-made hole for the solders to ready their weapons and activate the lights attached to them.

What they saw made most wish they hadn't. They had entered what, from the looks of the melted gold and scorched jewels, had once been a treasure hold. "Loose formation! Fifteen meter parameter! I want as much of this room searched as possible!" the leader barked, moving forward towards a huge scorched Nazi flag as the rest of his team spread out and around the obscenely large treasure hold.

One soldier, a new recruit by the name of William, soon found himself in a dark corner of the room uneasy and alone. Breathing heavily, the young solder began to hear sounds, like that of a solder quickly darting around off to his side. Turning quickly, the man saw nothing, he was about to breath a sigh of relief when he heard the same sound coming his other side and then from above. Thoroughly spooked the solder slowly looked up and saw nothing but the gleam of shark-like white teeth!

The rest of the team nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the scream of their youngest member, and ran to his position. By the time they arrived William was dead, with a dark figure crouched over him. The leader of the squad readied his weapon followed by the rest of the team before addressing the figure. "Oi, hey cunt!" he began, "you've got three seconds to get off of him before we blow your ass away!"

The figure rose slowly, the gleam of white teeth under two red orbs and a ruined SS Grenadier's uniform were the only things visible in the dim light. With only a seconds pause the figure lunged, and before anyone could react, two of the U.N.I.T. solders had lost their heads in a shower of blood.

The remaining U.N.I.T. personnel lost their nerve and fired wildly at the creature quickly reducing it to ashes. Breathing heavily, the squad leader assessed the situation before shooting the three corpses to prevent them from rising as ghouls, and without a moment to stop and mourn their fallen comrades the remaining soldiers found their way to a large pile of overturned crates on top of what appeared to be a badly burned corpse.

* * *

"And so the Brigadier ordered him to be brought back here after he was recovered. And here we are!"Davis concluded is story in a matter-of-fact tone

Gwen simply sighed in response, it was just like U.N.I.T. to recover a subject without realizing what they had gotten themselves into. And now they were paying the price. Without another word, Gwen let go of the Davis ad headed to the car, uttering a soft prayer for Jack's safety.

Meanwhile, Jack was taking the fight to his stoic opponent. He rushed up the stairs and grabbing onto one of the handrails used his momentum to dropkick his opponent in the chest, causing the large German to stumble backward. Jack smiled, either Hans was losing his touch or he was still weak from his imprisonment, as Gwen's bullets shouldn't have pierced his flesh and his kick should not have affected him as much. But not one to question his luck as far as fighting was concerned Jack rained blow after blow down upon his massive opponent in every conceivable manner.

Hans was battered but not out of the fight. He was simply biding his time like the well trained soldier he was, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. That moment came when Jack tried to roundhouse kick him in the stomach. With lighting speed Hans caught the leader of Torchwood's leg and brought his free fist down upon his kneecap, causing the limb to snap like a twig. Jack's scream of agony was cut short by a swift kick to the chest, which sent him flying back down the stairs from whence he came.

To the layman Jack would appear to be dead, but Hans knew the time traveling ex-con too well. Soon he would be back up, revitalized, and practically begging for another beating. Never one to back down from a fight, especially when there was flesh to be had, Hans slowly stalked down the stairs toward the prone form of Captain Harkness. As soon as he regained life Jack sat up quickly and fired a round toward Hans's leg. With lighting speed the werewolf solder leapt off of the stair and land only inches away from Jack's head. With that Hans reached down lifted Jack up by the neck. and stared blankly into his eyes. Though his eyes conveyed hatred an defiance, Hans could only smell fear, the musky sweet sent which made his pray taste all the sweeter.

Without a second's more hesitation Hans dug his powerful jaws into the mat of Jack's shoulder. Even in his human form, Hans had enough strength to take away, the clothing flesh and muscle away from the time traveler's limb, and swallowed the bloody raw meat with the speed only a starving animal could match. Jack's wail of agony quickly was replaced by a snarl of rage as he used the enormous Nazi's gluttonous pause to swallow as an opening to plant his foot swiftly into the Germans loins.

The werewolf's eyes bulged as he tensed and let the un-chewed meat fall from his mouth. Before he realized what happened Jack connected with a right hook to the jaw, then another and another until he was relinquished from his opponents grip. Using his momentum in the fight, Jack leveled his revolver one last time and fired his remaining four shots into the still weakened lycanthrope's head.

**POP!**

**POP!**

**POP!**

**POP!**

It took a moment for the SS Captain to relive what had just occurred, but once he had been clued in by the blood pouring down his face like dark raindrops, his icy blank eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the stairs with an un-glorified thunk. As soon as Hans had been incapacitated again, Jack quickly unfastened his own belt and wrapped it tightly around his shoulder to stop the blood flow to the wound, which had begun to bleed profusely. Binding secure Jack dragged himself over to a wall and leaned against it. Breathing heavily, the ex-con activated his earpiece. "Mr. Davis, I hope you have some good news! I can't keep this up all day!"

"_We're all clear in three minutes Captain Harkness_" came the strained voice across the electronic device. As for Jack, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully his gigantic opponent would be incapacitated for awhile longer. Only two short minutes later, however, the German drew in a gigantic breath and sat up. Getting to his feat, the Aryan behemoth stared down at Jack his thousand yard stare chilling the injured man. It was 1945 all over again. As Jack closed his eyes and prepared to be devoured, he heard the German begin to lumber away.

"_Shit_", the American screamed in his mind, he needed to distract Hans just a few moments longer, until the way was clear. And so he made a gamble. "I know where your kitten is big guy." He purred, smirking, if that didn't work nothing would. And he was right; Hans stopped right in the middle of gathering his weapons and stared at his fallen opponent

* * *

The Hellsing limo moved quickly, though not over the speed limit mind you, through the streets of London. Integra and Seras were sitting on either side of the back seat, with Schrödinger in the middle of the two ladies. And he couldn't be happier for the moment, for he had the one thing that he loved only slightly less than his Captain and war, a can of tuna. He was presently devouring his precious fishy treat with about as much class and refinement as a school of hungry sharks, using a fork he had found only God knows where. And while Integra had had enough time after noticing the brightly colored can to role down a window there was still an overpowering stench of canned fish which Integra could tell would take weeks to get out of the car. For awhile, the only sounds herd it the limousine was the smacking and slurping sounds as the young catboy as loudly chewed his food and sucked down the juice which gathered at the bottom of the can.

After a few more moments, the boy spoke, mouth still half filled with fish, "So…vhat…I haf to listen to a bunch of alte (2) Limies talking about England zhis und England zhat und be bored out of mein mind?"Before Integra could even respond to the outlandish racist comment, Seras had slapped the boy across the head, causing him to drop the now empty can of tuna and clutch the back of his head, his face contorted in a silent scream for a moment.

"Oww! Vhat zee hell vas zhat for?"

"You know you little prick!" Seras grumbled as her boss tried to suppress a smile. Succeeding, but just barely, Integra cleared her throat gathering her thoughts before addressing the catboy.

"You will not be attending sevent, I haven't had the time to add you to our roster of personnel yet. Instead you will be given leave to explore London and England at your leisure on…"

"Oh zank you, zank you, zank you! The boy happily chirped, cutting Integra off as he bounced happily in his seat.

"In thee conditions," the Hellsing leader continued holding up a hand to calm the scientific quandary, "first, you will not commit any murders while in this country."

Schrödinger stopped bouncing and listened. No murder? He could live with that.

"Second, no stealing anything."

Schrodinger's ears flattened _"Vhat else can I do?_ he though before realizing something, _Oh! Oh! I can alvays—_

"Finally, absolutely, under no circumstances are you to prostitute yourself for pocket money. You will be given two-hundred pounds and that is all am I understood?" Integra barked snapping the catboy away from his thoughts. Saras, assuming that the last rule was a joke, began to laugh, until Schrödinger hissed indignantly.

"Oh come on vhy?" the boy whined, arms crossed and looking huffy, "no vone ever lets me have any fun! Du, Major, Doc, everyone is alvays so vell behaved und boring!"

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She was being uncharacteristically nice, and she received only spite in return. "Well you can either take my offer or you can go back to the manor young man!" she spoke coolly before grabbing the boy by an ear and pulling him closer, "I can still throw you screaming back into Alucard butler, so think carefully before addressing me!"

Schrödinger hissed as his overly sensitive ears were tugged and let out a whine of protest before Integra relinquished her grip."Fine," he began in the snotty tone which came so naturally to him, "give me ze money und I'll see vhat I can do vith it zhat von't get me in trouble!" Integra presented her new butler with a two-hundred pound note, which he quickly took before pulling on his ski-cap and donning his sunglasses and disappearing into the either of existence.

Seras breathed a sigh of relief as the car continued word it's destination, glad to be rid of the boy and his canned fish for the time being. But as the car passed into the gates of the royal palace, something clicked on inside Seras' mind, "Wait a second," she said staring at Integra in disbelief, "did he just admit to being a bloody whore?"

* * *

Jack still couldn't believe that his gamble had played off so well Not only had he distracted Hans long enough to allow U.N.I.T. time to evacuate their base, but he had gotten free medical treatment from the insanely tall German in exchange for information on the location of his mentally unstable catboy companion. Sure the werewolf was no medic but he at least knew how to stanch blood flow until proper medical treatment could be procured. And so here he was in the middle of London with no ride and no companions.

The only consolation that the ex-time agent had was that he had was that he had directed Hans toward Cardiff. Schrödinger, being the wandering, hyperactive creature he was, was more than likely long gone. However, it would provide the Torchwood team a way to observe him until they figured out a way to contain or kill him. For now, Jack had a meeting to attend.

* * *

The elegant room in Buckingham Palace which had been used for the meetings of the Round Table was covered in a thick layer of dust when it had been opened not even two hours ago, It had not been used since the horrible days thirty-five years ago, not only because there had not been any attacks on England which had warranted its use, but also due to a small fear held amongst the Royal family that by opening those doors would somehow call up the ghosts of the insane pudgy Major and his menagerie of freakish followers.

When all had been introduced the list of attendees included the Queen and King, the Minister of communication, the Prime Minister, the Minister of Defense, and the son of the late Sir Penwood. Also in attendance were Sir Hellsing and her servant Seras Victoria, the Brigadier of U.N.I.T. and the detachment from Torchwood. Integra immediately noticed that Captain Harkness was not with the rest of his team, and for that she uttered a silent prayer of thanks. As good of a soldier as Jack seemed to be, he was also a notorious flirt with whom Integra had little patience.

"So you see," began one Gwen Cooper motioning to a display on a laptop, "the release of the tape coincides with a significant increase in Rift activity." Integra raised a brow as the Brigadier spoke up,

"So what does this mean, are the Daleks and Cybermen returning, or is someone simply mocking us?" Gwen shrugged, as her compatriot Lois Habiba spoke up,

"We…don't know…but we do have a lead," she began looking more than slightly nervous as she held a picture up to the assembled ministers and important personnel, "this, is George Winslow Marin III, head of the Marin Electronics company and well know sci-fi enthusiast." Integra took the momentary pause to take stock of the man's features,. He was pail skinned with red hair and a face completely covered in freckles and bright hazel eyes. Integra couldn't help but notice, however, how much the man reminded her of the insane kraut Major she had met all those years ago. "If anyone knows who released the video it would be him, he's into researching supposed conspiracies between the government and alien races" the graying woman concluded with no hidden amount of malice as she glanced at a few of the ministers who shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's back up a moment," Integra said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "why in God's name was I not informed of the existence of the Daleks and Cybermen until today?"

"With all due respect Sir Integra," Johnson spoke, finally breaking her silence, "we've been trained to deal with these creatures, and there is no need to inform those who are not trained to deal with these threats and…"

"Threats?" Integra barked, cutting the other woman off, "these creatures will only kill you, Vampires…"

"Don't feed us your Vampire's are the biggest threat bullshit Lady!" the Brigadier nearly screamed as Integra responded with an icy glare. Finally, the Queen had enough and silenced the discussion with a slam of her fist upon the table.

"That is quite enough out of all of you," she started with a sigh, "do any have a plan to track down the origin of this tape or not?

"Yes of course my Queen," Gwen began before the entire conference was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open and a familiar, chipper, American voice calling out.

"Honey! I'm Home!"

* * *

Schrödinger stared with longing into the large display window of a pet shop somewhere in London. He had come to the conclusion that if he was to be a slave to the Hellsing organization for the rest of eternity, he would purchase and consume as much catnip as he could find, in the hope that being on a constant high would make eternity all the more bearable. And so, firmly convinced that this was the only course of events, the former Hitler Youth gripped the handle of the door just before he was grabbed around the waist by a pair of miniscule arms.

"Kitty!" a young feminine voice cried out enthusiastically from behind him. The Aryan youth hissed at the unwanted contact and peered into the reflective surface of a nearby window which revealed the image of a doe-eyed brunet girl of about five years of age. Schrödinger froze in fright having realized what the girl had said after seeing her reflection in the window of the store. How did she know he was part cat? Did he smell different to her? Did she see the outline of his ears under his cap? He didn't know for certain, but he did realize that something had to be done before someone got suspicious.

_Should I kill her? _he thought but quickly pushed the though out of his mind, that would get the police involved, which would earn him a one way trip back to Alucard, which he desperately wanted to avoid. Thinking harder, he considered teleporting. That way, the girl wouldn't be harmed and if anyone saw him they would be labeled as crackpots and their claims ignored, at least that is what he told himself.

At the last moment, however, he was saved by another voice, also female, but much older. "Melissa d-d-dear," it began "get away from that p-poor boy, we don't have time for this n-nonsense again, we're running late!" Suddenly a force pulled back on the girl, dragging the hellish experiment with her, until he grip broke and he was planted ass first on the sidewalk. A long stream of German curses followed, as Schrödinger slowly stood to face his attacker and savior while unceremoniously rubbing his now sore rump.

Behind him the clearly upset child, who was most displeased at being pulled off "kitty boy" as she had nicknamed Schrödinger already, was a woman who was the spitting image of her daughter, although much older, and a man with hair the color of wheat, grey eyes, and a neatly trimmed goatee, who was the first to speak. "Oi! Sorry about that my boy, she's a fighter when she sees something she likes!" he said with a chuckle, Schrödinger sniffed indignantly pretending to dust himself off.

"Um…zhat is…fine," he began, "I'm just startled, zhat is all.", looking up at the assembled family with the sincerest fake smile he could muster.

"Great," the man said, flashing a rather goofy thumbs up in the butler clad youth's direction, "we won't keep you any longer then." Taking both his wife's and daughter's hands the family began to walk away, the mother, scolding the child gently.

"Melissa n-no more of this g-g-got it, that's the s-second tt-ime today!" Schro's ears twitched underneath the ski-cap, _Second time?_ he thought as he called out, "Excuse me, sorry, but zhis is zhe second time zhis happened?"

"Oh um, y-yes." the woman stuttered. "T-t-the f-first t-t-time she said something about a w-wolf and hugged a m-man in a t-t-trench coat a few b-b-blocks-" she never got to finish the sentence, for as soon as she had said "trench coat" the boy was off, sprinting as if the Devil was on his heels in the direction that they had come from. If the woman didn't know better, she could have sworn the boy had read her mind and knew which way to go.

* * *

"Captian Harkness. There better be a good explanation for all of this!" The Queen was pissed to put it lightly, as Jack was being tended to by Martha and was applying some powdered silver to the wound.

"I apologize my queen I had a bit of a run-in with an old friend of mine and we got into a bit of a altercation as you can see." Jack winced as the final suture was put into place. Integra raised a brow at the application of powdered silver but decided against bringing it up for fear of causing panic.

"Well then," the King began, "Torchwood will be dispatched to contact this George Winslow Marin III and see what he knows about this tape. Hellsing will remain on alert and provide assistance if necessary."

"And as for the rest of you," his wife continued, "suppress all broadcasts of the tape anywhere and take it off the internet post haste. You are all dismissed!" With that Roundtable broke up headed out to their appointed tasks.

* * *

"Seras, I want you to keep an eye on Captain Harkness, whatever attacked him, it wasn't natural. Make sure he doesn't change" Those were the first words spoken after the Hellsing members retreated to the comfort of their limousine. Seras responded with a slow, respectful nod as several minutes were passed in silence as Integra considered the next course of action. She hated being kept in reserve, most of all being kept in reserve to assist Torchwood and their flirtatious captain. She was a Hellsing after all, and as far as Integra was concerned, that meant she should be on the front line of every conflict, her father never took a back seat to anyone, and so neither would she.

Feeling that there was no more to be said, Seras fazed through the car and set about her assigned task as Schrödinger appeared next to Integra with a sigh. . His search for the "wolf" that the family had spoken of had proved fruitless. If there was a werewolf in London it was probably not the Captain as far as the boy was concerned, and therefore not worth his time. And so Schrödinger lived up to his promise to himself and had bought and a large amount of catnip. which he stashed in his back pockets for a later time.

The next few minutes of the trip was rather un-eventful and consisted of Integra explaining to her new butler exactly how to prepare her evening tea when she returned home, and would have remained on the subject had the Hellsing driver not slammed on the break, sending Schrödinger across the back of the limousine.

"What the hell was that!" Integra screamed causing the driver to drop the window separating him from his boss a bit so that he could speak.

"Dreadfully sorry Sir," he began nervously, "some big bloke just walked into the road!"

* * *

_A few Minutes Earlier_:

The Captain, Hans Guensche. was once the most feared and respected soldier in the Waffen SS, and so he felt it a little ironic that he had fallen this far. His first meal after escaping from the U.N.I.T. prison had come from the dumpster behind a fast food restaurant. For someone who for 180 years had either hunted in the woods of Europe for fresh game, or had his food prepared by the best chefs that Germany had to offer, dumpster diving for food made him feel lower than a mongrel werewolf pup.

Crouched in a back alley and enjoying, or rather simply subsisting on a half eaten basket of fried fish he had again found in a dumpster Hans assessed the situation as he saw it. He was out of money, in the middle of London and without any transportation. Schrödinger was supposedly in Cardiff, which, if he remembered the maps that the Major showed him all those years ago, was at least a three day walk to the northwest and while he could shift into his wolf form to cut the travel time in half, it was still light enough for people to still see him. And so with a sigh, Hans arose from the crouching position he had taken, dusted himself off, and stepped into a road, where he was immediately greeted by the screeching tires of a vehicle coming to a hard stop.

Turning sharply, the Captain can confronted with the image of an extremely pissed off chauffer. Hans would have shrugged the incident off and continued on his not so marry way had he not encountered two scents wafting from the limo with about as much subtlety to the elder werewolf as the perfume of a French whore. The first he recognized, as that of Integra Hellsing, although she had lost her youth by the Captain's estimate, but the second scent was comforting, safe, feline, and could only belong to one person.

_Schrödinger?_ the Captain thought, as schooled as he had been when Seras had almost ended his life, _Warum zum Teufel ist er mit Sie?_ (3) Wasting no further time Hans looked around to see if there was anyone else was on the street. Seeing none Hans moved quickly, using the front of the car as a spring board to quickly leap onto the roof of the limo.

Within the car both occupants jumped when the Captain's boots connected with the roof of Integra's limo. However, unlike Schrödinger who fell to the floor of the vehicle, Integra, her skills honed by over forty years of vampire hunting, drew her saber and struck upward piercing the roof of her car. Hans was ready for this however, and gave the offending blade a swift and powerful kick, bending the blade sideways and leaving it unable to be withdrawn. He then quickly began rolling the roof back like the limo was an oversized and high-priced sardine can.

"You!" Integra barked upon seeing the hollow visage of the Captain, who was poignantly ignoring her and staring directly at the prone form of Schrödinger, who returned the gaze with a mixture of surprise, amazement and fear.

"Nein!" Schrödinger gasped in disbelief, "Du bist tot!" (4). Slowly standing the Aryan boy reached up, offering his lover his hand which was grasped tightly as the Captain pulled him to his feet and out of the destroyed car roof. Not wanting to waste the opportunity Integra drew her pistol, a shiny silver affair of a high caliber, and fired, striking the elder werewolf in the shoulder. Reacting on impulse, Schrodinger quickly grabbed Hans around the waist and teleported them both to safety.

Integra blinked, now alone with only there driver in her limo turned convertible, confused by everything that just happened. Her new butler had just rescued an enemy he should have helped her kill, and someone who should ha3ve been dead just destroyed he favorite limo and sword. Something strange was going on, and seemed to only be getting worse, that much was certain, and as soon as Alucard returned from his mission, Integra would have him solve all of this with brutal tenacity.

* * *

Schrödinger and Hans appeared in an alleyway about half a mile from the limousine, and Hans was greeted with a punch to the gut. It didn't hurt, but it was surprising. Looking down, the Captain was confronted with the shocked face of much younger looking ex-Warrant Officer, his pink eyes shining with tears behind a lowered pair of sunglasses.

"Schwienhund! Du Verdamtest Schweinhund! (5) You are supposed to be dead! Vhere have you been!"

_In prison _the Captain thought knowing that the boy would receive the message.

"Prison? Vhy didn't you break out before now!"Schrodinger nearly screeched, waking up a pair of winos who proceeded to ask for change. "I don't have any change!" Schrodinger screamed as he pointed to Hans, "Und if you don't leave I'll have him eat you both!"As the two drunks took off running, Schrodinger looked up into the eyes of the Captain awaiting his answer.

_I was put into a coma_

"A coma! Likely story! I think it was because you don't liebst mich (6) anymore! I think du…." Schrodinger never got to complete the sentence as Hans lead down and planted a passionate kiss on his young lover's lips, tasting him for the first time in over three decades. The stayed like that for awhile, nether knowing whether hours or minutes had passed, caring only for the taste and feel of each others lips.

Finally, Schrodinger broke the kiss and stammered the magical phrase that Hans had longed to hear since the war, "M-Miein Kapitan…I need you…now!" Hans didn't need to be told twice, lifting the boy into his arms bridal style; he took off down the alleyway

The journey took fifteen minutes and an awkward elevator ride in which a handful of residents of an apartment complex stared awkwardly at the insanely large man carrying a giggling child in his arms like they were freshly married. Within minutes they were inside the apartment that the Captain had "acquired" and Schrödinger was placed on the bed carefully. Stepping off his greatcoat and hat, the Captain bent down and nuzzled his lovers neck before nibbling gently on one of his ears through his cap, coaxing a soft moan from the catboy. Taking that as a signal to continue the large werewolf nearly ripped off Schrödinger's dress coat and shirt and began planting a trail of kisses down his lean chest and stomach. "Kapitan! Wait!" Hans froze, though the heat was rising in his loins and her coulf feel his length straining against his pants, he wanted this to be as perfect as possible As he looked up Schrödinger slowly removed his ski-cap and sunglasses, revealing his mesmerizing rose colored cat eyes, unruly blonde mane, and tender back furred ears.

The boy shot his superior a sly smirk before disappearing and repapering directly behind him and letting out a playful whistle. "Behind you mien Kapitan! Try to keep up Schatz (7) I can't do zhis all by mein self!" Hans smirked in return, the little bastard still had his playful side intact, that much was certain, but there was one thing that could stop him dead in his tracks and get him to stop teasing. Quicker than the youth could blink Hans had his arms pinned at his sides and began gently nibbling upon one of his ears causing the boy to make a sound somewhere between a yowl of irritation and a giggle.

"No fair! Thought ve agreed my ears vere off limits!" the kitten protested but to no avail, before he knew it he was laid bare on the bed. Hans stood strait at the foot of the bed and finished undressing himself. Unlike The werewolf who kept a cleanly trimmed patch of hair just above his impressive fourteen inch cock, Schrödinger was completely devoid of body hair and was only about average size in length. Desipite everything to Hans the catboy was the closest thing to a Cherub he could ever hope to see, that is if cherubs were about as mentally stable as Charlie Manson and looked as if they came from bizzaro world.

"Kapitan! I'm getting boooooorrrrrreeeeedddd! Are we going to play or are you just going to stare at mich all day hmm?" The Captain snapped out of his pleasant train of thought and with a smile that could only be matched by a shark, he took his place above his beloved kitten and set upon his neck, kissing biting and suckling his way downward to one of the catboy's shoulders. The chorus of moans, hisses and gasps which emanated from the cat-eared youth combined with the all too familiar pressure which began to prod the werewolf's stomach let him know that his lover was beginning to enjoy himself.

The Captain smiled and began biting softly on one of the Catboy's nipples, as he moved his hand downward to slowly stroke his lover's length, causing Schrödinger to squirm, moan and dig his nails into the larger man's back, to which the werewolf gave only the tiniest of flinches. "Kapitan," the former Hitler youth moaned loudly, "I'm ready…p-please just…" a finger placed gently against his lips told Schrodinger he was understood the captain pressed the youth up against the headboard of the bed and rubbed his length already slick and dripping between the tight mounds of his lover's rear before pushing into him gently. Hans grunted, the boy was still as tight as the day they first made love almost a century ago thanks to his accelerated healing and ability to ritualize his form with every teleportation, a fact that the Captain had anonymously that Dok for thousands of times over.

An increase in pressure brought the Captain back to reality. Schrodinger leaned back, his body relaxing to accommodate more of the invading organ as he rapidly worked himself toward the ecstasy he craved. Within the minute both lovers reached the brink as Schrodinger's heated gasps were accompanied by a hellish sound best described as somewhere between a human scream and a wolf's howl.

Minutes passed as both the catboy and werewolf recovered from there carnal high. Pulling out of his lover slowly the Captain moved Schrodinger on top of him and nuzzled the boy's fragrant pheromone laced ears gently, running his fingers through the golden locks which separated them. As far as he was concerned, this was heaven. The Major and the Doktor were dead, meaning he had no more orders to follow, and he had Schrödinger to spend the rest of eternity with.

_If only Dok and Major could see us now._ Hans thought as he noticed Schrödinger's ears twitch before said catboy burst out laughing, "Zhey would kill you mein Kapitan, zhe Major for being a fag und Dok for 'ruining' his experiment!" The Captain winced as he realized the boy had read his mind again. He mentally kicked himself, after ninety years of being around the boy he should have remembered that no thoughts were ever private when Schrodinger was around.

The cat-eared youth gave his lover a quick kiss and rolled off of him shaking his rear playfully at his favorite superior. "Go take ein shower mein liebe und vhen you come back I'll be ready for round zwei ja?" Hans smiled, that sounded like a good plan to him, and so he left for the closest bathroom, cracking his knuckles as he steped into the other room. Schroedinger sighed as soon as he heard the bathroom door shut. He'd love nothing more than to waltz into the shower and further aid in his lover's "relaxation" but he had been gone for at least three hours and Integra would doubtlessly wonder how someone who was essentially omnipresent hadn't escaped yet.

And so Schrödinger slipped out of bed and started to get dressed when he heard the slightest whimper eminating from the closet near the bed. Ears twitching and clothing temporarily forgotten, Schrödinger got on all fours and stalked the way cats do toward the closet and began sniffing under the door, catching the scent of humans. Perking a brow in confusion Schrödinger stood and opened the door only to be confronted with a family of three, the same family he had met on the street earlier that day and somehow they were still alive.

"Of all the apartments he could have picked, it had to be yours" the boy said with a sigh but only received shocked looks form the parents."

"O-o-oh m-m-my G-God, Melissa w-was r-r-right! Y-y-you're a.."

"Kitty!" Melissa interrupted, enthused that she had proved her parents wrong. Her father was not as delighted.

"Good lord kid where are your clothes?" he cried causing the youth to look down at himself for a moment before smiling and closing the door.

Five minutes later Schrödinger was dressed and leaning against a wall in the bathroom watching Hans dress, but his lover's body was the last thing on his mind at the moment. "Sooo….why are there people in the closet?" he asked in German in case the family could still hear them from the other room. Had glanced at the boy from his peripheral vision

_I'm going to eat…Why the hell are you in a Hellsing uniform!_ Was the Captain's thought reply, also in his native language.

"Because it was either this…or stay stuck in Alucard for the rest of eternity and I-I," The Captain frowned, tears were streaming down the boy's face which caused him the quickly pull him into a tight comforting embrace, "I don't want to go back don't be mad I just can't go back!" Hans frowned and kissed the boys forehead.

_I'm not mad, _he thought, _you were scared and you thought I was dead it makes sense._ _Go do your job, I'll find a way to get you away from it I swear! _Schrödinger knew Hans would try his damndest to live up to his promise he always did. The catboy fished around his pockets and produced the remainder of the money that Integra gave him earlier that day.

"Here, this is for you my love, go get some food and a new change of clothes we can't have you wandering around London in your old uniform and eating locals can we?" Hans nodded and took the money and with a loving smile the youth was gone, and he was left alone in the apartment with his hostages in the closet

* * *

Seconds later Schrödinger reappeared in the office of Integra Hellsing, and was promptly shot in the head. Reappearing a minute or so later Integra could clearly tell that the boy was pissed. "Vhat zhe fuck vas zhat for!" he screamed switching back to the broken English he used to communicate with his new employer.

Integra glared as she often did at those who surprised her, "never teleport into my office, you will teleport outside and use the door like everyone else is that understood?"

"Ja Herr Hellsing." The insane experiment grumbled under his breath. He has seen Alucard teleport and walk through the walls into her office, and he had no idea why he should be treated differently, but he complied nonetheless in order to avoid the possibility of being shot again.

"Second, where have you been? Why did it take you 3 hours to escape?" the Hellsing leader continued causing Schrodinger to blush and look down.

"He..he knocked me out so I couldn't teleport mein Herr..I-I just voke back up." The boy was lying, of that Integra was certain, but it didn't matter, as soon as Alucard returned from collecting familiars, he would be dispatched to take care of the werewolf, so if the catboy had been plotting something with him, it would be short lived, something she supposed Schrödinger knew as well. For now she could use the presence of the werewolf to get revenge on Torchwood, whom she held responsible for keeping Hellsing in reserve for their latest investigation.

"I need you to deliver this to someone Named Jack Harkness in Cardiff can you do it?" Integra inquired as she handed the catboy an envelope he gave her a snappy salute in return.

"Jawohl!" and with that her butler was gone. Integra Smiled to herself and lit a cigar. She was going to show torchwood why Integra Fairbrooke Wibgates Hellsing was not someone to fuck with!

* * *

Translations:

Untermenschen = Nazi term meaning "Sub-Human", anyone who isn't German or Aryan

Alte = Old

_Warum zum Teufel ist er mit Sie?_ = Why the Devil/fuck is he with her?

Du bist tot! = You are dead!

Schwienhund! Du Verdamtest Schweinhund! = Bastard! You damn bastard!

liebst mich = love me

Schatz = Honey/sweety/dear

**Obligatory Author stuff: Sorry this took so long guys, School and health issues prevented me from working on this for a long time. Join us next time when the final players enter the stage and the chaos begins. Special thinks to my first two reviewers Master of the Boot and Max000. Hope you guys continue to enjoy. Also thanks again to Master of the Boot for allowing me to use his idea about Schrödinger's…um…ahem…"inter-war" profession. If you haven't read any of his stuff do so. You won't be disappointed. **


	4. Friendly Strife

**Disclaimer: As always, I own no charicters from Hellsing or Torchwood or Doctor Who. The implied characters are property of their creators, B.J. Blazkowicz is property of ID Software, and the organizations the Camarilla and Sabbat are property of White Wolf Publishing. **

IV

The past week had been the best week that Alucard had experienced since the Millennium invasion. For the past week he had left to his own devices, and had done nothing but hunt and sleep. The hunt had gone rather easily thus far. Since his return, Alucard had rediscovered many of his long forgotten talents, the most useful of which he found to be the ability to make his coffin move on its own. This in turn made resting away from Hellsing headquarters much easier even in the middle of nowhere. In addition to this, he had spent his first day performing occult rituals to call the hound of Baskerville and the army of Wallachia back from hell in order to assimilate them once more. Strangely enough many of his more recent victims, such as Tubalcain Alhambra and Rip Van Winkle were somehow even out of his reach.

To compensate for this loss, Alucard had acquire fresh, if unwilling recruits to his impressive managerial, including but not limited to a pompous, but highly trained American movie star and martial arts expert, who was visiting England to audition far a part in a action movie, another American, who claimed to be a monster hunter and had a chainsaw for a hand, a scared thirty-something with thick glasses who utilized a wand for spells, and three witch sisters who happened to be on vacation in England from America.

He should have returned to London, awhile ago, but time off was something he sorely needed, and besides, a few more familiars couldn't hurt, could they? For that reason, the No-Life-King was stalking around the moors of Scotland in search of powerful supernatural creatures such as a banshee or one of the hellhounds that often wandered Scotland's less populated areas. What Alucard found was by no means supernatural, but no less dangerous.

Approaching a cave which had been illuminated by the light of the moon, Alucard heard the voices of creatures he did not recognize. "Hypothesis correct, the barrier can be breached here!" began a high-pitched grating voice voce to which a second, almost identical voice replied,

"Correct, chances of being discovered are…five percent!"

"Alert, perimeter breached…subject unknown…subject is to be EXTERMINATED!"

Without warning blue energy shot out rapidly from the caves entrance striking Alucard in the right arm and head, smoking his entire form and causing him to collapse to the ground , smoke rising from his remains.

"Target eliminated!" screeched the first of the two creatures as the pair of them emerged from the cave. Even in his incapacitated state, Alucard was able to examine his assailants. They had a tall, wide silo like body, which was caped with a long mechanical tube with a viewing lens, as well as two other tubes attached to the sides like arms, one of which appeared to be a weapon, while the other resembled a plunger and served a purpose which he could not divine. Feeling that he had observed enough, the eldest of all remaining vampires, gathered his familiars to regenerate his form. Slowly the moon began to cast an evil red light on the immediate area and the shadows of the rocks and hills lightened tenfold. The creatures which had cut Alucard down, backed up nervously as the shadows began to bleed together and swirl around what they thought had been their latest foe to be conquered. Accompanied by a chorus of whispered prayers, screams, and wails emanating from the various damned souls which comprised his form, Alucard rose once more, his red eyes flaming like the bowels of hell behind his orange tinted sunglasses and a demonic smile cracking his face almost in half.

"Ahh…what a lovely night don't you agree?" spoke the No-Life-King as soon as his resurrection was complete.

The creatures did not respond, but instead opened fire once more. Instead of striking their targets, however, the beams of energy were absorbed by the multitude of shadows which seemed to guard Alucard on command. In retaliation the vampire drew his guns and fired at his targets, but to his surprise, the blessed rounds burnt and exploded mere feet from their targets.

"Human weaponry is ineffective against us!" the creatures screamed, "WE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!"

What the creatures did not realize, however was that Alucard was more than a one trick pony Focusing himself, Alucard blanketed the area in darkness and a horde of demonic eyes, and as he released his favorite familiar, the dreaded hound Baskerville, the creatures began to fire widely again, all that could be heard in the outside world were their metallic screams.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in Cardiff Wales, the Torchwood team was going through a debriefing after the round table conference. For the past two hours, the team had been debating the best way to contact George Marin, and no one could come to an agreement."With all due respect Sir, " Johnson began, addressing a clearly irritated Jack Harkness," the man is rich and has tons of body guards, we can't very well just waltz into his house and say 'Hi we're from Torchwood, we'd like to talk to you about a tape you might be involved with', that's suicide!"

"Well we can't just charge into his home and drag him off for questioning either!" retorted Jack as he leaned against a wall. As the bickering continued it was Lois who managed to butt in and put it to an end.

"Found us a way in." she stated in a matter of fact tone, which caused the room to stare in her direction. Clearing her throat, she continued, "The official Marin company website is announcing a party for the principle scientists and shareholders next week. If we could get a hold of one of the invitations, we could forge one and get into the party." Jack and Gwen looked at each other a moment before speaking simultaneously

"We have a plan!"

"I'll go see if Rhys knows someone," Gwen continued, "while I'm out, does anyone need a ride home?" And with that the meeting was adjured, and silence fell across the Torchwood instillation.

About two hours later, the only personnel left in the installation were Martha, Johnson and of course, Jack. While many of the hours were spent in silence, eventually, however, the sound of a ringing bell broke the monotony. Glancing halfheartedly into the view screen which monitored the upstairs shop which disguised the true purpose of the installation, she spotted the figure of a child who appeared no older than twelve, none other than Schrödinger.

Failing to take notice of his ears, or rather assuming that they were part of a headband as part of a new fashion statement she headed upstairs hoping to give the child directions to another store. Little did she know shopping was the last thing on Schrödinger's mind at the moment. Upon entering the upper room Martha cleared her throat to get the child's attention.

"About time someone showed up," Schrödinger said with a sigh, "I vas getting bored ringing zhat bell."

"Sorry…miss but we're closed, if you need directions to a store that's still open I…"

"MISS? I'm a boy!" interrupted Schrödinger, as he huffed up before continuing, "Und I don't need a store, I'm here to talk zu Jack Harness." Martha's eyes widened, how could a child know about Jack?

"Sorry I don't know him." Martha panicked backing up slightly.

"Quatsch! (1) I know zhis is Torchwood und I'm here zu talk zu Jack., so go get him for me! I'll meet you inside!" before Martha could blink, Schrödinger was gone, as if he was never there at all. Convinced that this was a hallucination due to a lack of sleep, she made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Much to her surprise, however, the boy from upstairs was sitting Indian style on the kitchen table, a pop-tart in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. "Man you're slow. I had time zu make a pop-tart und get ein beir before you arrived. Vhy is everyone so slow!"

Martha blinked as the boy bit of a mouthful of toaster pastry and washed it down with a swig of beer. "Sorry kid, your not allowed down here, get out, and put down the beer, you can't have that either."

"Who's going to stop me? You? Du bist Verruckt!" (2) retorted the boy sticking out his ridged tongue in Torchwood's doctor's direction. "Now go get Jack…I'm tired of talking to zhe help, so get going mammy, tell him Schro vants to chat ja?" With that Martha stormed off, but not before slapping the boy across the face for calling her Mammy. Grumbling to herself the entire way she soon enough reached Jack's office and opened the door, casing him and Johnson to look up from the blueprints of George Marin's manor which they were examining.

"Jack some…boy is here wanting to talk to you."

Jack, looked up and perked a brow, "A boy?"

"Yes sir I tried to get rid of him, but he kind of let himself in. he said to tell you that Schro wants to chat…whatever that means."

Jack raised his other brow and then stood and headed toward the door, donning his coat along the way. Strangely enough, he did not say a single word on his way to the boy in the kitchen but only spoke once the pair laid eyes on each other. "Hallooooo Herr Harknesssss!" the boy said in a chipper manner, as Jack cracked a smile.

"How are you Schrödinger? " The blonde youth opened his mouth to answer but was immediately silenced as Jack drew his revolver and fired a shot into his heart, causing him to collapse backwards, twitch for a few brief moments and then lay still. As the head of Torchwood breathed a sigh of relief he was alerted to the sound of gun safeties clicking of behind him. Turning slowly Jack beheld the shocked faces of Martha and Johnson.

"Captain Harkness, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of a child!" Johnson spoke forceful as she speedily unfastened a pay of handcuffs from her belt.

Jack sighed, "Put those away Johnson the kid is fine, or will be at least, there's nothing to worry about "

"You just shot a twelve tear old boy in the heart! That's something to worry about Jack! He's dead!"

"Really?" Jack said with a bit of a smirk, "then where's the body?"

Martha and Johnson both peered at the table where Schrödinger's corpse had been not five minutes before only to find no traces of the catboy, no hair, no blood, nothing at all to revel he had even been there save for a spilled bottle of beer and a half eaten pop-tart. As the two ladies gawked, the impish cat-eared youth reappeared this time sitting on top of a counter a scowl plastered on his face.

"Zhat's the third time this veek zhat I've been shot." the golden haired youth muttered to himself, "Vhat's next, I get crushed by a police box?"

"It could happen." Jack chuckled as the boy shot him a glare and walked over to the table to retrieve what was left of his snack.

"Und du!" said the youth, turning on his heels after grabbing his half finished pop-tart and beer, "is shooting zhe vay you great ein old freund?"

Jack sighed, "Rape isn't exactly a good way to start a friendship Schro!"

"You're still mad about zhat? It vas almost a century ago" the cat boy scoffed causing Jack to roll his eyes

"Why are you here kid?"

"I've come vith a message from Integra Hellsing mein freund!" said the catboy with a smile which could almost out charm Jack's as Martha and Johnson stared at each other in confusion having finally noticed that the boy's cat like ears were not a decoration but were actually attached to his head. Staying silent for now to prevent further irritating either individual, Martha and Johnson simply read the letter silently over Jack's shoulders. The contents of the letter were as follows:

Captain Harkness,

Your actions at the conference today have lead me to believe that you were attaced by a creature of un natural origins a werewolf to be absolutely precise, the same one who attacked myself and my associate shortly after the roundtable conference. As your failure to retain or defeat this creature is a direct cause of the attack on myself, it is only fair that you recoup me for my losses. Enclosed is a bill for my damaged property…

Jack quit reading at that point, crumpled the letter and threw it aside. "I'm not paying her a damn cent Schro and you can tell her that."

"She von't be haaaaaaapppppppyyyyyy!" the boy began in a sing song voice, "Und zhen She'll vant to come here und I vill have to bring her." Jack sighed in response. True Schrödinger was as annoying as a bad rash, but if they boy was telling the truth and he did work for the Hellsings now, Integra was an old-school noble, and therefore even more a annoying to Jack's semi-working class sensibilities. Jack stepped over to his discarded messege and uncrumpled it.

"I'll pay her…just tell her the check is on the way. Just…keep her out of here." The boy smiled before nodding,

"Vill do Huptmann Harkness…oh and I hope you von't be a stranger zhe Kapitan und Ich miss you greatly you silly, silly man!" Before Jack could react, the boy was gone, and only the sound of his malicious giggling could be heard echoing around ther room for a few short moments before it faded as well. Once he knew the boy was gone, Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate that kid, I really, really do," he began as he made his way to the lift which lead to the other entrance to Torchwood's installation, "you two can go home if you want, I'm going for a walk." As the lift was stirred into motion, Martha and Johnson looked at each other in utter confusion. Over the past few days they had seen Jack panic at the sight of possibly the tallest man they had ever seen and shoot a child with cat ears without a second thought, only to have the boy reappear minuets later without a scratch. Whoever these people were, to Johnson and Martha it wasn't a good sign if Jack reacted this poorly to them.

* * *

Up on the street, the cool breeze and fresh night air of Cardiff were helping Torchwood's leader regain his senses. As he glumly sauntered down a street where shop keepers were closing up for the night, Jack Harkness couldn't help but curse his luck. Over the past few years he had been able to convince himself that the TARDIS had chosen not simply to restore his life, but to give him eternal life for a purpose. However, he still felt responsible for the deaths of Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones, and it was this guilt which continually tested his faith in himself.

To make matters worse, Jack, like most World War II veterans had seen the Third Reich fall twice, and yet, without warning two of its most talented agents reappeared without warning, both with unclear goals. Whatever he did, whoever he tried to help, Jack seemed to himself to be only a temporary fix to any problem at best, and the direct cause of them at worst.

It was during this train of dark and unfortunate thoughts that Jack happened to catch a glance at the moon and fell to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain. Catching just the tiniest glimpse of the moon out of the corner of his eye caused the wound with which Hans had gifted him to feel as if someone were stabbing him with a red hot poker and grinding it down deeper into his body. And yet, despite the searing pain Jack found himself enamored with the tiniest crescent of the moon, its dim, pale light seemed to stir something inside of him, call to him, and anger him all at the same time.

Suddenly and without warning Jack found himself pressed against the side of a building, with the largest pair of tits he had ever felt jammed against his shoulder blades. "Well this is interesting; I like a woman who knows when to use force!" Jack remained suave even with a mouth nearly full of brick.

"Not interested Jack." Came the reply from slightly nervous female voice as Jack was pressed harder against the wall.

"Seras?" he asked recognizing her voice.

"y-yes." Jack couldn't see her from his current position but something told him she was blushing.

"I'm fine now, he replied as he ceased to struggle against her grip, "I promise, you can let me go." As the Draculina released her grip Jacked smoothed out his trench coat and took a deep breath and regained his trademark smile."I haven't talked to you in years, come on lets take a walk." Seras shook her head. True she really wished she could talk to someone about other topics than her job, but her duty came first.

"I can't Jack...I'm just here to warn you, you can't look at the moon, whatever you do…and…you" she began to stammer thinking of the best way to put it, "you have maybe a month, two at best, before you change, permanently." Jack paused a moment before heading back towards Torchwood,

"In that case you'd better go back to Hellsing and tell Integra that I'm coming tomorrow, we might need to work together after all". Seras watched silently as Jack slowly disappeared down to street, her mind however was not as quiet.

"Is 'e always zo gloomy?" came the rich French accent of her familiar and former friend Pip Bernadotte, as he echoed in her mind.

"Not, always," sighed the Draculina in response,

"Zhen what is his problem?"

"I…I think he just gets lonely…it's what happens when you live forever."

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT THING?" Integra shouted as she looked at her eldest vampire servant, who was currently smiling in a way that would make an alligator jealous. Just moments ago he had barged into her office without warning and placed a small squid like creature with a single eye onto her desk. To further her annoyance with this event, Schrödinger, who had finally gotten around to making her evening tea, had let his animalistic side take over and was poking and swatting at the dead creature as cats do.

"This, my master," Alucard began his smile still plastered on his face, "Is a Dalek, the inhabitants of a long destroyed planet called Skarro, creations of a man named Davross and arch enemies of a man known as the Doctor." Integra raised a brow, true this was shocking to her, but she had seen Nazis in blimps bomb the hell out of London so somehow her first contact with extra terrestrial life just seemed like a normal day to her.

"Is this the only one you've found vampire?" Integra asked as she lit a cigar and began to examine the creature closely.

"No, there was another, but I devoured it to bring you the information I have master."

"And the Doctor, how much do you know of him?"

Alucard suddenly seemed to become deathly serious, his smile replaced by a slight scowl, "More than I'd like to, we've met before."

"Can you bring him here?" the Hellsing leader replied her attention almost fully focused on the dead Dalek in front of her.

"Yes, but I will need both the police girl and the cat to get to him."

"Granted, just bring him back…alive Alucard"

"Of course my master!" the No-Life-King replied with a smile, he was looking forward to actually having a worthy opponent once more.

* * *

Schrodinger was infuriated as he headed into a rather rundown looking café with Alucard. First they would wait for Seras to return from Cardiff which wouldn't take ling due to her ability to fly, and then they would wait for the Doctor. In the meantime, Alucard would have to deal with his companion's childish ranting.

"CIGGERETTES!" he began almost attracting unnecessary attention to himself and Alucard, "I opened zhe packadge you're butler left his replacement und it was a pack of ciggerettes! Vhat am I going to do vith zhoes hunh? Why couldn't he have left me somzing useful like a feather duster or somezing?"

To be honest, Alucard wasn't paying much attention to the irritable catboy, he was too busy envisioning his upcoming fight with the Doctor; a man who can never truly die, not a human but not a monster either. To Alucard he simply seemed to be, and therefore was the very thing that Alucard hated, someone who was an anomaly.

"Quiet cat!" Alucard stated returning to reality, "You're giving me a headache." Schrödinger scoffed and began swinging his legs in his chair before sighing and pulling a cigarette from the pack and lighting it with the lighter and taking a few deep drags off of it and coughing.

"Uch! Your butler is going to be a bad influence on mich even in death!" the boy said raspily between coughs. Alucard smirked,

"Maybe he'll rub off on you and you'll learn some manners cat." Schrödinger's ears flattened underneath his cap, which bore a logo for Manchester United.

"I have manners," he retorted feigning a hurt tone "I just don't use zhem!"

Suddenly Alucard's eyes widened and he seem to be concentrating on something, in this case a sound. Schrödinger heard it too, it sounded like bending metal and rushing wind and as the sound continued Alucard seemed more and more excited,

"He's here, and sooner than I thought. I'll wait for Seras, go do what I told you."

"Ja, Ja," Schrödinger replied extinguishing his cigarette, "zhis better be fun, or I'll be sehr (3) pissed!" and with that he was gone. Alucard smiled, the catboy was going to get his fun and a whole lot more.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized against the corner of a store, which oddly enough for the Doctor specialized in bowties, as he, as always, explained the current destination to his two companions, Amie Pond and her Husband Rory. "London in twenty-thirty-five! A very good year if I say so myself."

"Wait wait, in thought you said we were going to ancient Rome" protested Amy.

"Yeah," Rory joined in, "I still have memories from my fake life, I could be your personal tour guide!"

The Doctor seemed to be off in his own little world as he adjusted his bowtie and ran his fingers through his long brownish hair to get it in order as he stepped towards the door of his means of conveyance through time and space. "You'll get your chance," he stated in a tone which reminded both of his companions of a giddy child, "but first, this exact date, is when bowties come back into fashion, and I need a few extra ones! Besides, it's only twenty-five years in the future, you'll learn what to expect!" With a bit of a laugh, and a collective sigh from his companions he open the doors to the TARDIS and stepped out. The first thing to attract his attention, however, was not the large crowd gathering outside a store called "Perry's Menswear" but the sobbing, mud-covered child at his feet."

"B-bitte (4).. you…you gotta hilf me…please mister!" To the Doctor and his companions, the boy looked absolutely pathetic, he was covered in mud from head to toe, and his dark sunglasses were soaked with tears. Amy was the first to speak her new found motherly instincts taking over.

"Oh my God! You poor thing! Come on we'll get you cleaned up." With that Amy helped the boy to his feet and led him inside the TARDIS, Rory in tow. For his part the Doctor looked with longing at the store across the street. his precious bowties would have to wait.

Once inside the boy, namely Schrödinger's jaw dropped. Both his childish human side and inquisitive cat side were going crazy, there were buttons to push, things that made interesting noises, and lights, oh so many lights. It was as if he died and went to Disney World, and this time he wouldn't be kicked out because the Major threatened the life of a turkey leg vender. "Hey, why don't you come with me and I'll get you cleaned up." Amy suddenly stated, grabbing the insane neko's attention to which he nodded in reply "And while we do that," she continued, "Rory can make you something to eat! Would you like that?" Schrödinger nodded again feigning a sniffle and wiping his nose.

After the others were gone the Doctor walked up to the main consul of the TARDIS and started typing away on the computer there. He would help the boy, just as he would have helped nearly anyone who cried for help at his doorstep, but something about him was off. Call it Time Lord intuition or what you will but the Doctor felt that the boy wasn't entirely human. And so he wasn't that surprised when the TARDIS returned the result "Seventy-five percent human, twenty-five percent domestic house cat? Wonder how that happened." He said to no one in particular as he turned around and headed towards the entrance to his vehicle, he would figure this out later, for now he had bowties to buy.

* * *

If one could hear the sound of pure unbridled suppressed hatred it would have echoed Alucard with as much intensity as a mosh=pit at a metal concert. Schrödinger had kept him waiting for three hours now on a park bench at their rendezvous point. Three hours, no Doctor, no Schrödinger, just Seras, who had arrived shortly after he did. Despite her vampiric nature, Seras had actually fallen asleep due to boredom, and so Alucard was one again left with only his thoughts to keep his company. It was during this time that the Romanian Boyar decided that after this task was over he would show the boy why they used to call him the Impaler, and not in a way that the little fruitcake would enjoy.

Finally, at about four in the morning, Schrödinger's childish voice could be heard close by and growing steadily closer by the second. "Quickly, he's over here! I zink he's planning to kill everyone in zhis park at dawn!" Alucard smiled and mugged Seras with his elbow to awaken her,

"Get up police girl, it's finally time to work." Seras woke with a jump and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it?" she mumbled with a yawn. She never received an answerer, as at that exact moment, the resident cat-boy emerged from the bushes with the Doctor and his companions in tow. Upon setting eyes on Alucard the neko gave a slight smirk, invisible to those behind him before quickly running back and clinging to Amy's leg for dear life. He was going to play the part of a frightened child to perfection.

"Zhere he is! Zhe man in red! He vants to kill me!" Amy patted the boy on the head trying to reassure him, and herself as she looked at the imposing figure in red and his companion a large breasted blonde in an outfit that reminded her of something she would have worn in her days as a "performance artist".

"Ah Doctor!" Alucard began with a smile and a graceful bow in a voice which could out-suave Lucifer himself, "you've changed faces yet again, I see you have yet to draw the ginger card though. That must be so disappointing to you!" As Rory and Amy exchanged glances of confusion, completely unaware of the Doctor's regenerative ability the Time Lord responded.

"Picking on children now count? Or are you just using him to get to me? I told you I was sorry about Mina but her death is on your shoulders and yours alone!"

"And selling me out to Abraham? Are you sorry for that Time Lord?"

"Again, that was your fault, I gave you an opportunity to leave England and you refused until it was too late!"

All parties present were confused by this cryptic exchange, but luckily the No-Life-King switched topics.

"Seras, the Doctor is to be brought back alive, if his companions try to assist him in any way, you and the cat can send them to hell!"

"Roger!" Seras replied as she lifted and readied the Harkonnen.

"What cat? I don't see a cat." Rory stated looking over at his wife to notice that the boy who had been clinging to his wife's leg was now firmly perched on her shoulders and had a wicked looking knife to her throat.

"Zhat vould be me Herr!" Schrödinger said with an impish smile. Rory started to make a move toward the love of his life as the boy pushed the knife harder into his wife's throat, breaking the skin slightly. "I wouldn't do zhat Herr Rory! Vone more step and the last thing you see before Seras blows you to kingdom come vill be deine Weib (5) smiling ear to ear!" continued the boy with no hidden amount of sadistic joy.

Meanwhile, Alucard had drawn his own guns and had them pointed in the Doctor's direction, who had in turn drawn his screwdriver and had it pointed at the elder vampire.

"I have to say this is one impressive welcoming party you set up Count." The Doctor stated in a tone that appeared on the be jolly but comtained a hint of nervousness

"Only the best for you Doctor!" Alucard replied with a sneer. What followed was a fight that nearer Alucard or the Doctor would soon forget. Alucard fired rapidly as the Doctor headed for the closest piece of cover he could find, in this case a steel drinking fountain. Sparks showered the area as the bullets collided and ricocheted off of the object. Making a few adjustments to his sonic screwdriver the Doctor leaned over slightly and targeted Alucard's Casul with a blast from his weapon casing it to jam.

_One down, one to go!_ the Doctor thought as he resumed his position being his cover. Surprised and slightly angered by the temporary loss of a weapon Alucard rushed forward and tore the drinking fountain from its concrete base and cased it aside as easily as a beach ball.

For this small effort, Alucard received a punch to the groin as the Doctor took off towards the closest line of trees. Once there, the Doctor reset his screwdriver to effect wood and used it to sever a branch from a nearby tree and took cover.

Meanwhile, back in the open, Rory and Amy were still stuck in a tight situation. If she moved, the kid on her shoulders would slit her throat and the tart with the cannon would open fire. The same would happen if Rory moved. Either way they seemed screwed. However, as the battle continued, the boy on Amy's shoulders seemed more and more distracted by the fighting. Amy blushed in embarrassment as she heard the kid who she once viewed as an innocent victim pant and moan with each gunshot, each punch, and every scream which came from the fighting between the Doctor and the man in red up ahead. Yes, the illusion of Schrödinger's innocence was gone. To Amy he was now visible for what he truly was, a perverse creature who got his jollies from bloodspots.

Suddenly, Amy got an idea. "Rory?" She whispered as to not break the distraction of the boy on her shoulders.

"Yeah?" he replied in the same tone as his wife.

"Do you think you can get to the girl before she reloads that thing?"

"What!"

"Yes or no Rory? We don't have time!"

Rory stopped a moment as if weighing his own abilities against the perceived abilities of his opponent. "Yes." He concluded.

"Ok then on three charge her and tackle her…one, two, three!" as soon as she finished her countdown Amy twisted Schrödinger's wrist roughly causing him to hiss in pain and drop his knife.

"Seras!" the ex-Hitler Youth screamed as his wrist snapped, "KILL ZHIS BITCH!"

As predicted, Seras turned and fired upon the struggling pair. Quickly throwing herself onto her back so that the Psychotic child would take most of the impact, Amy's eyes widened as she realized how close she had come to being killed as the shell whizzed over her prone form and collided with one of the park's information centers, obliterating it.

Seras cursed under her breath, she had missed, and against an ordinary human at that. As she began to reload her weapon, she uttered a silent prayer of thanks that Alucard was too distracted with the Doctor to notice her mistake. Suddenly she was knocked off balance and back against the park bench. Rory had reached her and managed to knock Seras away. He kicked her gun away, if hurt his foot and probably broke one of his toes, but he'd worry about that later. Right now all he needed to do was keep the blonde bimbo away from her gun. If he couldn't they were as good as dead. A punch to the ribs sent Rory reeling backwards and made him feel as if he had been hit by a truck.

Amy was faring better than her husband by far but was still in a world of pain. The little bastard on her back was still clinging to her and was tearing at her throat with his nails, hissing like an enraged cat. In response Amy attempted to slam her head into his stomach but to her surprise, her head hit the ground. The boy was gone. Breathing heavily Amy rubbed her slightly bloody neck, got to her feat, and rushed to help Rory, picking up a rather heavy fallen branch along the way. By the time she arrived, Seras, now fully in the grips of vampiric frenzy, was literally trying to stomp Rory's guts out, bringing her foot down over and over onto his rib cage, longing to hear the bones snap and feel them give way. Seeing her husband in that position, Amy flung the stick as hard as she could, knocking Seras over, the branch splintered as it connected with the Draculina's face, sending splinters into her eyes and temporarily blinding her. Wasting no time, Amy helped Rory to his feet and scrambled to the Doctor's aid, completely ignoring the woman writhing in pain on the ground.

Deeper in the park, the Doctor was hidden in a large cluster of bushes. He had fashioned a rough wooden stake using his screwdriver and was now waiting for Alucard to find him. That's when he would strike. Soon enough a large shadow in the shape of a blade hacked through the Doctor's cover. Springing into action the Doctor lepta and jammed the stake into the elder vampire's chest, just above his heart. Reaching down Alucard lifted the Doctor up by his jacket and pinned him against a tree, grinning like a maniac.

"Well Doctor, it's been fun..but as the saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end!'" With that Alucard opened his razored maw and leaned in to drain the last of the Time Lords, until his phone rang. Keeping the Doctor pinned with one hand, he answered the phone as the doctor looked on with a mixture of horror and surprise.

"Greeting's master, I was just about to call you!" the Nosferatu began, "yes master, no…no…he's alive….of course master." Alucard closed his phone with a sigh, and dropped the increasingly surprised extra-terrestrial onto the ground. "Tonight is a good night for you Time Lord. Let's go!" The Doctor took a moment before moving to consider tonight's events, he had no idea why he was just allowed to live, but he'd gotten out of worse situations in stranger ways.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe it, The Doctor had filled her in on the whole situation. She, Rory and the Doctor had been attacked by two vampires. Two real Bram Stoker style vampires, one of whom was the real life Dracula. According to the Doctor the blonde woman who had assisted in the attack and was now driving a possible stolen car was more than likely a fledgling of his, Seras if she remembered what the boy had said. Out of all of the people who she had been attacked by tonight, Seras seemed the nicest. It almost made Amy feel sorry for breaking the branch on her face, but then again she was trying to kill Rory. And besides it didn't appear that she was injured anymore anyway.

Speaking of Rory, he had fallen unconscious due to pain shortly after catching up with the Doctor, which was probably a good thing, as the Doctor thought that he had broken at least three ribs and would probably have been screaming in pain. And as for the Doctor, well it was no surprise that he was enamored by the boy that Seras referred to as Schrödinger. Even though Amy was sure that the Doctor had not seen the boy disappear in the middle of a fight only to reappear afterwards with the car they were now using for transportation, he seemed perplexed by the boy's very existence and had scanned him several times with his screwdriver. Finally Schrödinger had enough,

"If du flash zhat zing at me again, I'll bite your dick off!" he hissed, glaring at the last of the Time Lords as he removed his sunglasses and hat, revealing his cat-like eyes and ears to the Doctor and Amy. Immediately the Doctor backed off but was smiling ear to ear as the boy continued, "It's bad enough zhat I didn't get to kill any of du, now I got to have du examining mich?"

"Be civil Schrödinger, I don't think he means any harm. Do you Doctor?" interjected Seras as she turned onto a road that lead to the outskirts of London.

"No of course not, Just curious about what you are Schrodinger." the Doctor said with a friendly smile.

"You're not learning anyzing from me until you apologize for killing mein Vater Doktor!" the car fell silent as everyone became utterly confused. As far as Alucard and Seras knew, Dok was the closest thing the boy had to a father. The fact that the boy actually had a blood relation was suprising to everyone.

"Sorry…I don't ever remember meeting you before," the Doctor said pondering, "who was your father?"

Schrodinger fell silent a moment and then chuckled, "You helped a man named B.J. Blazkowicz kill mein Vater. Do you remember? I saw everyzing!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, "That would mean you're the son of…"

"Schrödinger Hitler at your service Herr Doktor!" The rest of the ride was spent in silence and shock.

* * *

Integra slammed the phone down upon the reviver and lit a cigar. She had gotten up early to receive the Doctor and get started on any leads he might give. Instead her day was started by a call from the minister of the Interior. Apparently *someone* had started a fight in a park in London early in the morning and destroyed a large portion of it in the process. It took all of half a second for her to conclude who this "someone" was.

Finishing her cigar she headed out to the entrance of her ancient manor to await her servants and her guests. Sure enough, just before down, a stylish car which she did not recognize As expected, the car came to a halt in front of her and Alucard and Schrödinger exited the vehicle, followed by a gentleman in dress clothes, who she correctly assumed was the Doctor, and a reddish brown haired woman. The last out of car, was Seras carrying an unconscious and bloody man in his mid-twenties. "Sir Integra, this man was with the Doctor he's been injured!"

"Take him to the infirmary Seras," Integra stated rather coldly and with a sigh. Seras nodded and headed inside, accompanied by Amy who refused to leave her husband's side. Turing to the assembled group she grabbed an ear a piece from Alucard and Schrödinger and dragged them both closer to her, before giving the Doctor as formal a smile she could muster at the moment.

"Greetings, you must be the Doctor, I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, if you would be so kind as to make your way into my office I'll be with you in a moment. And as for you two," she said turning to her two servants, "you both owe me an explanation!" As the Doctor watched the terror of Romania and the son of Hitler get dragged off by their ears by a normal human woman he couldn't help but crack a smile.

About fifteen minutes later the Doctor found himself in a Spartan and yet somehow still elegant office in Hellsing manor. The large cathedral style widows which made their home behind the large desk in the back of the office illuminated the entire room with the soft light of the early morning. Eventually, the woman who had introduced herself as Integra entered the room carrying a parcel roughly the size of a beach ball under her arm. She sat down at her desk and lit a cigar after offering the Doctor one which he flatly refused.

"Your friend will be fine," She began after taking a drag off of her cigar. "I also apologize for the rude welcome you received at the hands of my servants, they tend to be overzealous and best and downright disobedient at worst."

"Disobedient is…a bit of an understatement if I am permitted to say so mam. Downright murderous might be a better term."

"Agreed Doctor, but now is not the time to argue about my men." She said undoing the parcel and revealing the dead Dalek to the last of the Time Lords. "I brought you here to tell me what this means." The Doctor nearly jumped out of his seat upon seeing the body of one of his most ancient and powerful enemies in the possession of the great-granddaughter of Abraham van Hellsing.

"Where did you find that?" he demanded, his countenance changing from jolly to stern in a blink of an eye.

"My servant brought it to me after a mission. What does it mean Doctor?

"It means…it means we have to move fast. How fast can you get me to Cardiff Wales?"

"A few hours." replied Integra raising a brow as she did. "Why?"

"Because, I need to get into the Torchwood installation."

Integra sat and thought for a moment before speaking "In that case, I have to make a phone call and we can go."

* * *

The Captain still couldn't believe it. It seemed to him that in between bouts of pure insanity, and utter childishness that Schrödinger had moments of clarity during which he could work miracles if he so chose. The latest of these incidents occurred just a few days before when Schrödinger had not only managed to bring the chronic hostage situation in the apartment where the Captain was currently staying to a close, but also got him a free room out of the deal. The deal was as follows.

First the family, known as Cecilia, Mitchell, and Melissa Hitchenson would be released to continue their life as normal. Second they would not alert the government or police to the presence of the Captain. In exchange for this, the Captain got free reign over the guest room, would not eat them, and would keep to himself unless specifically requested to do otherwise. The Hitchensons also got a brand new set of bed linins for their master bedroom for reasons that the catboy did not elaborate on, but did assure them were sorely needed.

Regardless, everything was running smoothly for Hans and he could finally begin to see a light at the end of the tunnel so to speak. He had it all planned out. First he would go see this so called "speaker" at his so called "party" to see if he had a job offer. Then he would begin to formulate a plan to free his cat eared lover form Integra Hellsing. Finally together they would return to Germany, find a nice rural village to settle in and live out the rest of eternity happily. Of course he would occasionally have to travel to one of the major cities, because as the last of his particular breed of werewolf he felt honor bound to occasionally stir up trouble for the tight assed Vampires in the Camarilla and those psychotic ass-hats in the Sabbat. But that was a problem for another day.

At the moment, Captain Hans Guenche was slowly making his way up a driveway toward a rather impressive manor just outside of London. At Schrödinger's behest he had purchased an new outfit, which included a light shirt baring the emblem of a wolf's paw, which he found fitting for his current mood, a pair of blue-jeans, the only thing he had secretly wanted since shortly after WWII but could never have as long as the Major was alive, and a long black trench coat. He liked the coat especially, since it was one of the few that he found that could fit him without looking comic. Lastly he had forgone a hat, allowing his cleanly trimmed but sill unruly platinum blonde hair to be fully exposed to fresh air in over three decades.

As he approached the house, he was blocked by two suit wearing guards who immediately blocked his way. However, after he flashed his invitation, they bid him to enter the manor. Personally the elder werewolf would have preferred if they had still resisted, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and they would have made an adequate snack. But, not one to argue with quick results, Hans continued into the manor. He was immediately struck by the amount or lavish amenities in the manor. The parlor was covered in marble and paintings depicting battles from throughout history. Hans knew full well about the expensive taste of the European gentry, but this just seemed excessive, as if this "speaker" was trying to compensate for something.

As he walked aimlessly though the house, he eventually encountered a servant who lead him to a large pair of double door, and bit him to enter. Stepping though the threshold into the other room, Hans was immediately aware that the other guests who had been making idle chatting amongst themselves up until now fell silent and were staring at him. _This is going to be awkward, isn't it?_ he thought, wishing somebody would say something.

* * *

For two decades he had waited, he and his children who had spent all their time screaming into the darkness of the void behind the rift. They all screamed until their throats were sore, it was the only thing which let them know they still existed in some form. And then, as if fortune finally smiled upon him, he met the twelve-fingered man, who had pledged his loyalty to him, and now he, his children, and the army of the twelve-fingered man were at the final stages of their plan to escape this dark hell of nothing. Soon, very soon, they would exit the void en-masse and bring terror to the lesser beings of earth once more.

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. Bullshit!**

**2. You're crazy**

**3. Very**

**4. P-Please **

**5. Wife**

**A/N: the next chapter will be a treat for my Torchwood fans, a Jack Harkness flashback chapter! See if you can identify the new additions to Alucard's army if you can you will please me greatly. Two are fairly easy and two are hard. Also, after the next chapter will be a little treat for everybody, and a special opportunity for my readers who can also write! As always your review is appreciated!**

**~Baxyratty**


	5. The Conman, The Kitten, and The Wolf

Disclaimer: You know the spiel, I don't own Torchwood, Doctor Who or Hellsing, I'm not making any money, nor do I wish to.

A/N: more Captain and Schrödinger lemon in this chapter, hopefully I did a better job with it than last time.. Again, if you don't like it, you can skip that part.

V

The Torchwood team sat around in the main room of the installation in relative silence, each doing his or her individual work. Jack had received a call from Integra Hellsing claiming that something had come up and their meeting had to be moved to Torchwood. Jack had begrudgingly accepted the change of local for their meeting after he heard that the Doctor would be in attendance and had requested access to Torchwood. And so they waited for Integra and the Doctor to arrive, a palpable and uncomfortable silence falling over the team as they did so.

For the last five minutes the entire team, especially Gwen and Johnson had been siring at him. It was as clear as daylight to the ex-con that they had a question for him but we not quite sure how to approach the subject. "What's your question?" he asked halfheartedly, to break the silence, however briefly. Gwen's eyes widened and then she and Johnson exchanged glances before she spoke.

"Well, um, we were concerned about you…you seem worried."

"I'm fine." Jack lied as he shined the buttons on his coat absentmindedly.

"Bullshit Jack," Gwen replied her tone becoming deadly serious in a fraction of a second. "I haven't seen you this worried since the Daleks and the Doctor showed up at the same time."

"I _said_ I'm fine!" Jack exclaimed, before sighing. "Why can't any of you leave well enough alone?"

"Because sir, with all due respect, if we are going to work as a team, we need to know what we're up against"

Jack placed his head in his hands and rubbed his face, as both Lois and Martha took seats near the rest of the team as Jack took a deep breath "So you wanna know about the tall guy and the kid right?"

The assembled team nodded, prompting Jack to lean back in his seat and collect his thoughts. There were several moments of silence before he finally spoke. "The long and short of it is they're both Nazis."

"Like those skinhead blokes that are always pissed off at minorities?" Gwen asked, slightly confused.

"No," Jack replied sternly, "Like the genocidal maniacs that ran Germany from nineteen thirty-three until nineteen forty-five."

"Even the kid?" Martha spoke up finally, "He's no older than twelve Jack!"

"That _kid_," Jack spat with an audible amount of venom, "is over a century old, a rapist, and the genetically altered son of Adolf Hitler!" the room fell as silent as a crypt at midnight as Jack continued. "The holocaust? They participated. The attack on London in ninety-nine? They were part of it. Every time one of them shows up, the rest of them follow sooner or later."

"Jack we can stop them!" Gwen protested, "We've beaten everything that's come after us so far." Jack shook his head.

"The Doctor, Integra, and I can…maybe. But not you, I'm not going to lose anyone else to these krauts."

* * *

_January 3rd 1945:_

Jack had just returned from a Mission aiding the OSA super-spy B.J. Blazkowicz in stopping "Operation Resurrection" and the Black Sun project. Unfortunately, neither was able to enjoy some well earned leave. Blazkowicz was immediately put onto a Plane and shipped back to Berlin to assassinate the man who had started all of this insanity. Jack was placed in charge of a small six man squad a dropped behind enemy lines. His only objective was to disrupt and harass the enemy preventing them from reinforcing their lines for as long as it took for the Allies to break through and make their way toward Berlin.

Jack, being the charming scoundrel that he was, had gotten to know all of his men on a personal level. There was DeLorenzo a former mechanic from Brooklyn, Issac and Ruben Jocobs, twin brothers from Detroit, Mark Mathers, a German Language Major from California, and Charlie Stern, a seventeen-year-old infantryman from Florida. By the time the third of January arrived they had already been in position for a week. Throat slitting, silenced weapons and booby-traps were the tools of the trade for this mission.

Hunkered down behind a row of hedges, they observed a large mansion who's original owners had been evicted. The building had been serving for quite some time as one of the Germans' forward commands. What had once been pristine countryside and a small village had been blown to shit by Allied bombing raids, and it was a miracle that the manor and hedge row were standing. "DeLorenzo, head count. How many krauts we got in there?" Jack asked softly to avoid attracting unneeded attention.

The New Yorker's thick accent was audible even while whispering. "We've got four gaurds outside, an' at least ten of 'em inside."

"Right, so here's what were gonna do." Jack said before pausing a moment to finalize his idea. "We're gonna take out the guards out front. Silenced weapons only. Then, DeLorenzo take Mathers and head in from the right side of the house, both Jacobs take the left, I'll take Charlie and handle the front" Before they could put their plan into action they all heard the distinctive sound of a large truck thundering up the road. Jack paused, "DeLorenzo, what we got?"

"Transport truck. Looks like Waffen SS, an officer and a…a kid?," his jaw dropped, and he was rendered speechless.

* * *

Schrödinger sat in the passenger seat of the transport truck next to a lieutenant which he had nicknamed Otto simply because it was the first thing he could think of "Otto" was giving him nervous sideways glances. After all, the boy in the Hitler Youth uniform had been created by the insane doctor Avondale Napyeer in nineteen thirty-three and given as a birthday present to the Fuhrer to serve as a son. To Schrödinger, his compatriot was still un nerved by his appearance, or maybe it was the cargo in the back. It didn't matter either way to the catboy, he was in the middle of a funny story.

"So then the poor guy tride to take the last sausage from the Major." He spoke in his native tongue, "so the major bit off two of his fingers! That was funny, but it got better! He starts screaming and squirting blood every ware, and got some on the Captain's coat, so the Captain beat him to death at the dinner table! And that's why we can't have banquets at the base anymore!" "Otto" was green and nearly vomiting at the conclusion of the boy's story. Luckily his journey was at a close

"We're here. Get out!"

Schrödinger, much to the officer's surprise was already on top of the truck and banging on the cover of the passenger compartment. "Wakey wakey Captain! We're here! And we're late! We're gonna miss the appetizers!" there was a guttural growl and yawn from the back of the truck, as the Captain flung open the door and hopped out, dusting off his coat and straightening his cap. "Well well!" the neko purred as he teleported to the Captain's shoulders, sitting upon them in a piggy-back position. "Don't you look clean for someone who just spent the last five hours in the back of a truck. To the outside world the Captain never responded, but Schrödinger appeared to hear him just fine, "Fine then," he grumbled, "don't have a sense of humor, see if I care!" It wasn't until the unlikely pair of future lovers reached the porch of the manor that Jack realized something was about to go horribly wrong for him and his team.

The Captain took the boy from his shoulders and sent him on his way into the manor. Once his travel companion was safely inside, thr Werewolf turned and began to sniff the air. His usually sky blue eyes turning red in the process.

"Oh fuck," Jack whispered harshly to his squad, "He smells us, fall back to the woods, now!" and so they crawled back splashing mud on themselves to cover their scent. They were about halfway to their destination a terrible howl echoed across the open field. Simultaneously, Jack's squad leapt to their feet and sprinted toward the woods. Mathers was the first to fall, swept away by a white blur, his machine gun dropping to the ground like a place marker for where he had once stood. Once they had reached the woods the remaining members of the squad slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

Hours later the four soldiers sat huddled around a small fire they just barely managed to get started. It was raining and the entire squad was miserable. The only positive aspect about the whole affair was that if they were lucky their scent would be washed away by the rain, or at least long enough for them to slip back across the lines of battle. The distant thunder of artillery told them they were close, but Jack was less then optimistic. He had seen the Captain nearly take down B.J. Blazkowicz, and knew he would slaughter these poor boys who had not even a fourth of Blazkowicz's training.

"We have to keep moving," he stated in a matter of fact tone, "if that thing catches us we'll be no better off than Mathers.". As they prepared to move Charlie Stern's weak voice was heard. Full of nervousness and fear. "C-captain…what…what happened to Mathers?" Jack sighed and continued marching giving no reply. "Captain…what happened to Mathers!" the teen half begged and half demanded.

"He got eaten Charlie! He's gone!"

As they walked the other's couldn't hold back their own questions. "What the fuck was that thing?"

"Where did it come from?"

"What's going to happen now?"

All these questions were asked but none were answered. Eventually, however, a new question arose which even Jack could not ignore. "Hey," Isaac asked hurriedly, looking around, "Where the hell is Ruben?"

* * *

Ruben had lost sight of the rest of the team as soon as they had entered the woods. He was running blind with nothing but the moon to light his way. The growing thunder of artillery and the tremors that shook the earth with every blast were the only thing which reminded him that he was still alive and not dreaming or trapped in purgatory. Despite this, he had the uncanny feeling that he was being watched. As he trudged along through the muddy terrain of the woods, his nerves finally gave way and a terrible fear came over him. And so he ran, oblivious to everything except the need to get the terrible hidden eyes off of him. This would prove to be his undoing, for as he ran he failed to notice a rather large root jutting out from the earth. Hooking his foot underneath of it, Ruben fell forward landing face first onto the meat of another root.

His nose broke and he had a large gash on his forehead, he was certain of that, but with adrenaline coursing through his veins he barely felt a thing. Scrambling to his feet he resumed his flight through the woods. Finally he heard the sound of battle not far off, maybe only a few meters away. But before he could move any further he was bowled over by something white. It hit him as suddenly as a bolt of lightning and felt as large as a tractor-trailer. The blow threw him against a tree where to his utter amazement he was confronted with the sight of a wolf. It stood about twelve feet tall and was covered in fur the color of fresh fallen snow. Its maw was covered in blood, which slowly dripped down onto the root covered ground of the woods. Slowly the wolf began to rear and shank slightly, mist obscuring it partially from view. With a howl its paws and legs began to regain the human-like appearance, however, the fur and large claws remained. It took Ruben a few moments to realize that the Nazi Captain and this creature were in actuality the same person.

"Holy mother of God!" Ruben whispered and crossed himself as the beast lunged. As his head rolled across the dirt, Ruben, in his last moments of life, cursed himself for ever signing up for this mission, and for meeting Jack Harkness.

* * *

Meanwhile a few miles away Jack lead the remnants of his squad toward the lines of battle. He knew he was taking a great risk leading his men back across enemy lines, they could be caught by the Germans and shot. Or they could be mistaken in the darkness for an advancing German squad and shot. Either way, these were far better alternatives then staying put and letting the Captain hunt them for sport.

Currently the had slowed their march. Not only were they tired, but Charlie had lost his nerve and had to be nearly dragged along by DeLorenzo and Jack.

"We…we….we're all gonna die aren't we Jack?" he whimpered between sobs

"Of course not...we're gonna make it, and we're going home." Jack lied. Truthfully he wasn't sure, but he was going to fight to give himself and his men a chance at least.

"I just wanna see my folks Capn', that's all I want."

"Stern!" DeLorenzo interjected, "Shut the hell up, ya aint helpin nobody right now with your screaming!"

"Stand down DeLorenzo!" Jack barked as he began trying to comfort the sobbing teen/

"Fuck you, you fucking fairy!" the Brooklyn native retorted, letting go of Charlie's arm to get in Jack's face. "If it weren't for you and your OSA bullshit we wouldn't be in this mess! Mathers is dead, and God knows where Ruben is…" As if on command something flew out of the a cluster of trees and bounced landing at Isaac's feet. Looking down he suddenly went pale, it was the head of his twin brother.

"NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" He screamed lifting the head off the ground and tossing it aside in shock. "Where the fuck are you hunh? Show yourself you goddamn coward!" As if he were answering the challenge, the Captain stepped out of the shadows, snapping his wolfish jaws and flexing his claws. As he observed the group of allied soldiers, he began to feel the pains of the bestial hunger that his condition created. Schrödinger could have all the appetizers he wanted, he would be dining on human flesh tonight.

Suddenly Jack broke the silence. "Alright, looks like this is our last stand! But if we're going down fighting!"

"No…It's not Captain Harkness…du haven't even begun to suffer Jezt" came a rather gruff but clearly feminine voice. Looking over Jack saw a tall, red-headed woman with a military style haircut, who was covered in occult tattoos and wielding a scythe, and a shorter woman with long midnight black hair and glasses who was carrying a long barreled musket. "Captain," said the redhead, "zhe Major vill want to speak with Hauptman Harkness, the rest can be your dinner." As Jack watched, helplessly bound in place by a bizarre chant the tattooed woman was muttering, the remnants of his squad were massacred before his eyes. The captain dissolved into mist and worked like a berserker, reforming quickly in front of each of his member of the allied squad to deal their deathblows. Isaac, like his brother lost his head, DeLorenzo had his heart pulled from his chest, and Stern had his intestine ripped out and slowly eaten and all the while he screamed and begged for his parents. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, he gagged and fought back his tears as his men were devoured before his eyes by a gluttonous hunter straight out of legend and folklore.

* * *

_January 5th 1945:_

The last thing Jack could remember was being hit on the head with the butt of a gun. He was awoken some time later by a splash of cold water, and he found himself locked in a small room strapped to a table. He was immediately aware of the presence of others in the room. "Guten Morgen Herr Harkness, und Velcome to zhe Fuhrerbunker!" Groaning in pain and disoriented, Jack beheld three figures. The first Jack recognized as the Captain, who was now returned to his human form. The second was a short plump figure with a wide smile, blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses. The last figure was only about a foot shorter than the captain, had long blonde hair and a pair of glasses with many different movable lenses.

"Are you sure he's not to injured too speak Doctor?" the short pudgy figure continued in German.

"Of course Major," the man with the strange glasses replied, "but he's not fully conscious yet, give him time."

As Jack slowly regained his senses he began to hear the muffled hustle and bustle of guards, officers and even select civilians working diligently beneath him. The first sensation that occurred to him, however, was the throbbing pain in his head. As he groaned and shook his head the man referred to as the Major chuckled, his smile still ever present.

"So ve finally meet in person Herr Harkness!" he began in a joyous tone, his eyes hidden by I bright glare on his glasses. "I vould have preferred meeting you on zhe field of battle, but zhis vill have to do I suppose. I want to ask you about ein mann, vone B.J. Blazkowicz."

"Don't know him" Jack replied slowly, keeping his cool.

"Zhat is quite a shame," the smiling, pudgy, man continued, "because zhe Captian und zhe Doktor here both remember you and Blazkwics interfering in zhe Reich's affairs quite vell." His smile seemed to remain plastered on his face even though it was clear to Jack that he was beginning to grow irritated. "Hauptstumfuhrer (1), if you vill?" the Major said as he made a sweeping gesture toward the bound American soldier.

With slow methodical steps the German giant approached the table and pulled back his fist before bringing it down on Jack's chest quicker than he could blink. Jack screamed in both surprise and agony. The punch felt as if he had been hit by a falling steel beam, and he was sure that his sternum and at least a few of his ribs had shattered. As Jack writhed in pain, the fat major asked his question again. "Vhere ist Blazkowicz Herr Harkness?" Jack spit a large glob of saliva and blood into his inquisitor's face, which was quickly whipped away by the bizarre scientist next to him.

"Noch einmal Hauptstumfuhrer!" (2) this time a fury of blows rained down upon Jack's form until it was battered and was barely alive. Coughing up blood, Jack began to slip in and out of consciousness. "Zhis is not vorking." The Major sighed and shook his head slowly, "Ve shall try your methods tomorrow Doktor, for now let us depart for dinner. I am staving." As the fat little Major and his two accomplices headed for the door of the room Jack slipped into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.

He was awoken some time later by the voice of Warrant Officer Schrödinger and greeted by the eternal child's smiling face. "Vell, it looks like zhe Major finally brought me home einen neuen Spielzueug!" (3) he purred before running his little ridged pink tongue across his lips ans slipping one of his gloved hands underneath Jack's belt and cupping his most sensitive of areas, "You und me?" the boy spoke happily as he began to undo his own belt with his free hand, "Ve are going to have sooo much fun!"

* * *

_May 5__th__ 1945:_

The last five months had been a living hell for Jack Harkness. He had experienced daily beatings from the Captain accompanied by a battery of questions from the Major, most of which were related to B.J. Blazkowics. In addition he was given only enough food and water to keep him alive, was given a weekly cocktail of mind-altering substances by the man called Dok in an attempt to break his will. As a final insult he underwent rape bi-weekly courtesy of the resident certifiable cat-boy.

But one day no one came. There was no meals and no beatings, no drugs, no questions an no rape. As Jack lay in his cell still bound to the table he had been on for months he began to wonder if he would see his men if he died and if he did, would they ever forgive him? His concentration was eventually broken by the sound of gunfire nearby, accompanied by a very familiar voice. "This is a lot easier than I thought it would be, eh doctor?" it was Blazkowicz. Hearing his comrade tuned friend so close nearby caused Jack's heart to leap with joy. There was finally a way out if he could just get Blazkowicz's attention. However, due to his injuries, he could barely manage to get above a normal speaking voice before hurting himself. As the hope of rescue began to dwindle Jack struggled against his bindings in utter frustration. Luckily the rattling of his bindings made much more noise than he expected, however, it was the mysterious "Doctor" and not Blazkowicz who flung open the door.

"Jack!" the long haired man exclaimed in a tone which struck Jack as overly familiar for a man he couldn't remember meeting before. "It's me, it's the Doctor!" he continued. Jack thought back to the strange man called "The Doctor" he met during the London Blitz and subsequently traveled with for a short time. This man was not the one he remembered, he didn't sound like him, look like him or even act like him.

"I'm sorry," Jack confessed, "I don't remember meeting you before."

"Of course not!" the Time Lord cheerfully exclaimed as he stepped over to the table to which Jack was confined and used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the bindings around Jack's limbs. "You met other versions of me, which means they're not me, well, yes they were, well, not really, well, they're the mes before me."

Jack's head was spinning, this was definitely the Doctor alright, he was just as confusing as the man he met before, but it seemed that he had lost a good chunk of his already short supply of sanity during his regeneration or whatever it was that he did instead of dying. Before the ex-Time Agent could get a word in edgewise the Doctor spoke again. "Don't worry though, you'll see the me before me again a few more times before you see the me me again. Just don't tell that me I turn into this me, it kinda ruins the surprise!" Jack simply nodded, that was all he could really mange to do, as he sat up on the table.

"Hol-lee-shit!" Blazkowicz exclaimed as he stepped through the door way of Jack's cell. "Jack Harkness! And here I thought Jerry had gotten rid of you!"

Jack chuckled, hopped of the table and smiled at his friend, "He keeps trying B.J," he rasped softly, "but he never succeeds. Where am I and why is the Doctor here?"

"You're underneath the Reichstag in the Fuhrerbunker and—"

"We're here to kill Hitler!" the Doctor interrupted with the giddy voice and a wide smile.

* * *

Although he would have loved to kill Hitler himself both the Doctor and Blazkowicz forced him to withdraw. Truth be told he was in no condition to go further into the Fuhrerbunker. He would only serve to get in the way. And so he retreated through Berlin with very little trouble. The city was crumbling and those who were trying to defend the dying city were too concerned with the Russians pressing in from the east and the rest of the Allies fighting their way in from the west to care about one escaped prisoner. The most trouble he received was from dodging incoming artillery fire and one squad of the red army who detained him for half an hour until they received confirmation that he was an OSA agent.

When confirmation was received they immediately helped him behind their lines, took him to a captured airfield and sent him on his way back to London. Jack was home free and decided to rest to make up for months of troubled or nonexistent sleep. However, fate would not be kind to Jack Harness.

The plane was about half way to the English Channel when Jack was awoken by the loud sound of metal colliding with metal followed by an explosion. Before he could fully realize what had occurred, he was thrown from his seat as the plain slammed into the ground like a ten ton weight. Pulling himself from the wreckage of his transport, Jack was immediately greeted with the business end of a gun pressed against his forehead

Looking upward Jack was greeted by a bright, young, bespectacled face of the woman with the rife from earlier.

"Tsk Tsk Herr Harkness!" She reprimanded him, "Here ve treat you to zhe best in German hospitality zhat the situation allowed und you run out on us? Und _zhen_ du don't even have zhe common courtesy zu die vhen I shoot down your plane? How rude!" Suddenly something dark flew out of a line of trees and landed at the woman's feet. It was a head, Hitler's head to be exact, with a live grenade in its mouth. The woman shrieked and dove for cover as Jack bolted for the tree line, Hitler's head exploding behind him to cover his escape. He was intercepted half way there by the TARDIS which swooped down from some unknown position.

"Weren't thinking of running were you?" said the Doctor with a smile as he and Blazkowicz pulled Jack into the safety of the Time Lord's vihicle, "we have to get back to your ship"

* * *

At the conclusion of the story there wasn't a person who remained unmoved..Even the skeptical Rhys and usually stone faced Johnson had relatively moist eyes. "The worst part of it all was that none of my squad mates families were informed of their deaths. They're listed as MIA to this day."

There was a silence in this room for a few moment before Lois spoke. "So how do we kill them"?

"I told you _we're_ not killing anyone! I'm getting rid of them!" Jack spoke between gritted teeth. How fucking hard was it to get the point across to his team?

"I'm with Lois," Gwen added, "I'm, not sitting here while you get yourself killed!"

"Me neither!" said Johnson as she rose from her seat and walked towards Jack, followed by the rest of the team, Rhys included, in a show of solidarity. To tell the truth Jack was moved, they wished to help him even though their lives were in danger, but at the same time he couldn't help but think of all the people he had lost over the years, leading them to their deaths like some sort of morbid Pied Piper.

Before he could actually formulate a plan and relay it to his comrades the klaxons sounded and the large gear shaped door rolled away admitting the Dolctor, and Integra.

"Hi Jack!" the long haired main said as he quickly moved and grabbed Martha Jones's by the arm and lead her away into the room which contained the void regulation device. Before Jack could even voice a protest Integra caught his attention.

"Captain Harkness, we need to talk about your wolf problem." She said as she walked leisurely after the Doctor and motioning for Jack to follow her. "Seras tells me you're having some trouble with the moon if you catch my meaning?" Jack nodded slowly and silently, not wanting to give Integra the satisfaction of hearing him admit to it. "In normal cases," the leader of Hellsing continued, "I would simply suggest you inject a small amount of Wolfsbane into your blood stream to counteract the disease. However, with a werewolf if such an advanced age and bizarre quality it would more than likely be a futile endeavor."

"So what do we do? " Jack questioned as he came to a halt in the room where the Doctor and Martha Jones we busy working with the void regulation device like bees around a hive.

"In your case," Integra continued amazed by the speed with which the pair was working, "we will need to make an antidote, but we are missing the most crucial element."

"Which is?"

"A sample of your assailants blood."

Jack sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Why couldn't you send Alucard or Seras?"

"Because that would be akin to taking a sledgehammer to an egg." Integra retorted with only the faintest outline of a smile. "And besides there would be a small chance that they would let their nature get in the way of their orders and drain him instead of bringing me his blood, which would leave you with no cure."

Jack took this into consideration. It was clear that he and he alone would have to retrieve Hans' blood. "When the Doctor is done here," Jack spoke after a few moments of contemplative silence, "I'll be heading to Hellsing, that's where he'll make himself known." Integra scoffed,

"The werewolf is a trained soldier Captain Harkness, he wouldn't be that stupid."

"It's not stupidity," Jack stated in a matter of fact tone, "Like Alucard the wolf is slightly old fashioned, he'll be trying to uphold his honor."

"How so?" Integra questioned Jack's reasoning believing the Nazi Caption to be nothing more than a half crazed killing machine.

"You've press ganged his lover into serving you. And he will more than likely take that as an insult when he finds out, if he hasn't already."

"If he thinks Alucard or Seras love him then he is as delusional as the Major he worked for!" Integra exclaimed. Jack shook his head with a small smirk creeping across his lips. "All my other staff was acquired after the second blitz, and I dud a background check before I hired them."

Jack chuckled shaking his head. "Try again"

Integra was puzzled, if Alucard and Seras both fought against the Captain, and all of her staff were hired after the war that only left…"Schrödinger? She gasped and Jack nodded and smiled slightly amused. It all made since now, why the boy seemed so distraught when she told him he was the last of Millennium, why he helped to save the werewolf when he attacked her car, and why he seemed so chipper lately.

"That is deplorable Jack! He's only a child! Are you sure that's who he will come for?" she exclaimed catching the doctor's attention, not hearing the previous bits of the conversation he assumed that Jack was simply telling Integra about one of his previous "escapades". Normally such an exclamation would sicken him, but hell it was Jack, so somehow it just seemed par for the course

"He's older than he looks Sir Hellsing, much older, and I'm certain. I was there when they got together."

* * *

_October 31 1952: Rio_

Halloween was the preferred holiday for everyone in Millennium, both the old and the young. Not only for the trick-or-treating, which the Major forced everyone to do so he would have enough sweets to last him an entire year, but also because it was the one day a year they could leave their secret headquarters and be mistaken for costumed revelers instead of the monsters they really were..However, despite ge general festivities, there was a drawing every year which the officers of Millennium, with the exception of Fist Lieutenant Rip van Winkle hated. At midnight, between the 30th and 31st the Major forced The Captain, Rip, and Second Lieutenant Zorin Blitz to draw draws. The person unlucky enough to draw the shortest straw was forced to accompany Warrant Officer Schrödinger on his trick-or-treating rounds in Rio.

That was how The Captain found himself watching idly as the eternally childish cat boy had his face pressed against the display window of a toy store. "Ooh!" the cat-boy began in his high-pitched, youthful, and slightly feminine voice, "I vant zhat, und zhat, und two of zhoes, and zhat…are you listening Hauptstrummfuhrer? I'm telling du vhat I vant fuer Weihnachten! (4)" The Captain gave the slightest of nods. Truthfully he was only half paying attention to the child's prattle, he was too busy staring at the beautiful moon which shone over the bay, the interesting Brazilian architecture, and the cat-boy's ass. The last thought made him nearly jump out of his skin and quickly pull up his collar on his trench coat which he wore even in the warm climate of brazil, in order to hide the developing blush rising in his cheeks.

For the last nineteen years, The Captain, aka Hans Günsche had been a loyal member of the NSDAP or the Nazi party as the world had come to know them, and had not once divated from the party line. Though he had been dead for seven years now the Fuhrer's word was still consisted law in Millennium. And ever since noted homosexual and leader of the SA Ernst Rohm betrayed the Fuhrer in 1934 feelings and thoughts of such a nature as the ones that Hans was now experiencing in regards to the young warrant officer, were not only consisted evil and taboo, but also punishable by death. In Millennium such a punishment would be carried out swiftly and by firing squad. Immortal to age and most weapons though he was, Hans doubted if he could survive a hail of silver bullets, and even if he did the Major would simply order the process repeated until success was achieved.

"Und lastly I vant a ball of string!" Schrodinger concluded, snapping the Captain out of his train of thought.

_Ball of sting got it. _the Captain thought as he began to head away from the toy store, Schrödinger in tow .

"Vhere are we going Hans?" the can boy inquired as they headed towards an apartment complex in one of the nicer areas of the city.

_You can go to one more building before was have to head back, if we're not back by sunrise the Major is going to kill us. _the Captain thought causing the boy's ears to twitch as he received the message and nodded.

"Jawohl, Herr Hauptstrumfuhrer!" As the pair headed into the apartment complex Hans hoped that Schrödinger hadn't picked up his previous thoughts.

About an hour later the pair was on their way back to their base. Schrödinger was happy because he had managed to score the mother-load of confectionary treats, which in turn would make the Major happy, which meant he could torture Dok with virtual impunity for the next few months. The Captain joined in his compatriots elation but for completely different reasons. He took comfort in the fact that soon his babysitting adventure would be over and he could lock himself in his room, take an ice-cold shower to deal with his "agitation" followed by a long nap so that he could forget he ever thought of his charge for the day in such a unsanctioned manner. Fate, however had other plans for the good Captain.

About fifteen minutes from the base Schrödinger found a small café and tugged at the Captain's coat. "Can ve stop?" Schrödinger asked, his rose colored cat-like eyes bright and shining in the artificial light of the city, "I vant a strawberry milkshake."

_No _the Captain responded curtly though his thoughts but as soon as he glanced at the boy to follow up his order with his usual glare he felt heart nearly break, Schrodinger looked as if he was about to cry and he looked adorable. /his ears were flattened against his golden hair and he was biting his lip with his little cat like fangs as his his lower lip trembled. The Captain mentally sighed _Fine, one milkshake but then we have to go_. The boy jumped for joy as he took the werewolf by the hand and nearly dragged him over to the Café.

And so the Captain found himself sitting across the table from the very cat-boy who had been running through his mind all day. And intentionally or not Schrödinger was not making the little detour easy on him. He was watching the boy's little ridged tongue dart across his thin lips lapping at the stray milk and ice-cream which occasionally made their way onto the perfectly formed mouth. The worst feeling was when he watched the neko drink. Watching his soft lips wrapping around the straw and gently suckle, which both stoked his imagination and sent his mind straight into the gutter. Fuck the cold shower and nap, he would need an ice bath and a medically induced coma to forget this trip.

The Captain couldn't take much more of this torment. It was taking every ounce of his considerable will power not to leap over the table and force Schrödinger to put those lips to good use on him right then, onlookers or no. Instead he forced the thought from his mind a burred his head in his hands. _I shouldn't be feeling this way! _he screamed mentally _This isn't happening, it's a dream, a nightmare! _Suddenly Schrodinger stopped drinking and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Done!" he said with a smile before licking the last of his treat off his lips. The captain to a deep breath and let it out slowly as he got to his feet, relived that this torment would soon be over. However, Schrödinger stopped him dead in his tracks "I've been hearing what you've been thinking Captain." he said in German, "and…you could…no…I want to…thank you…for everything." If the Captain was capable of showing anything beyond the slightest hint of emotion his jaw would have hit the floor. He should have known the boy would hear everything no matter how he tried to lock his thoughts away. And now Schrödinger would tell the Major and he would face the firing squad/ "No I won't," Schrodinger continued in his native tongue as he intercepted the werewolf's thoughts and taped his own chin thoughtfully, "if…if you let me thank you. You always protect me and Major and Dok and never get thanked…so why not let me give you what you've been thinking about as a way of thanking you?" with that Schrödinger reached out and grasped the Captain's gloved hand, smiling up at him with those cute little fangs and wide vibrant eyes.

The Captain felt internally warm for the first time in his entire life, and it wasn't due to the tropical climate. It was as if the cat-boy had reached inside of him and lit what was left of his soul on fire and awakened something new in him. And so he nodded, deciding to leave himself at the boy's mercy. That way if the boy was lying to him and informed the Major of his thoughts anyway, he would at least die with a pleasant memory. _We have to go somewhere the Major won't see_.

"Oh I know," Schrodinger purred in response, "and I know the perfect spot."

* * *

Before he knew it, Captain Hans Günsche was standing in the midst of a grove of palm trees overlooking the ocean soft white sand causing his boots to sink slightly underneath him. The boy had teleported them both here, and the sudden change of surrounding made the large werewolf to flinch slightly in surprise. However, taking a look around Hans slowly began to realize that Schrödinger had been right about this place. Not only were the sand, trees and slight view of the ocean aesthetically pleasing, but the distance from the city proper meant that it was out of the prying eyes of the cameras which the Major had secretly installed around the city to spy on both his minions and the populace in general.

Suddenly the Captain felt his companion's diminutive arms wrap around his waist as best as they could, as the neko simultaneously began to nuzzle the small his superiors back, the highest point the boy could reach due to his stature. "See Captain? I told you this place was perfect!" the boy said with a hint of lust. The Captain simply nodded. Though his soul was still on fire his mind was frozen. He kept waiting to wake up in his bed at the base, or hear an MP 40 being readied behind him. But neither of these events came to pass. Instead Schrodinger teleported around to the Captain's front and smiled up at the behemoth werewolf.

"So, what should I do first hunh?" the boy said with a little devilish smirk, "should I let you get a good look at me, or should I…what did you think? Put my lips to good use?"

The captain thought a moment, Schrodinger obviously had not mastered the art of foreplay _You don't have much practice at this do you?_

"No," the cat boy admitted as he blushed and looked down at his feet, "most people I practiced on were tied down prisoners." Noticing the Captain's steely gaze the boy shifted on his feet nervously. "Sorry." he nearly squeaked as the Captain slowly approached him and lifted his chin with a single gloved finger.

_We'll go slowly then_. he thought as he brought the neko's lips to his own, using his tongue to explore the boy's mouth which still tasted of the strawberry milkshake he had earlier. When he withdrew Schrödinger fell to his knees. His heart was fluttering and he felt as if he had swallowed a net filled with butterflies. As he felt the heat rise in his cheeks he looked up to see the captain slowly removing his greatcoat, reviling his well built torso and defined muscles that he had for so long wished to caress with his sandpapery tongue. He felt his pants begin to tighten slowly as the captain approached once more and slowly loosen the tie on his Hitler youth uniform and begin to unbutton his shirt.

Schrödinger knew he wanted this, he knew they both did, but the thought of not being completely in charge of the whole process scared him and he conveyed by shivering as soon as his tie was slipped from around his neck and his shirt was pulled from his shoulders. The Captain smiled at the young warrant officer, caressing his cheek before standing and moving over to a tree and sitting with his back to it.

_Come here kitten_ he mentally bid the boy who slowly crawled over to his superior. As soon as he was within the werewolf's reach he was pulled close, his head coming to rest against the Captain's well toned chest. Schrodinger smiled to himself and mewed happily, he was finally in absolute private with the man he had admired for years, and he was going to show the Captain how much he cared for him.

A soft throaty growl brought Schrodinger back to reality blushing as he did so for he realized that the captain had freed his impressive length from the confines of his camouflage pants. Schrödinger looked up at the captain for a moment, and receiving the tiniest of smirks he bought his mouth to the werewolf's member, grazing it with gentle kisses and short testing licks with his ridged tongue. The Captain responded by pushing gently against the back of the kitten's head, forcing him to take his cock into his small mouth.

Schrödinger tensed up instantly. He could feel his superior's cock pressing against the back of his mouth, begging to gain admittance into his throat. He began quickly darting his tongue around the invading organ trying to concentrate on its taste and texture to prevent himself from chocking on it. but suddenly, as if sensing his trepidation, the Captain began to pet gently across the smooth skin of his bare back. His hand was rough and calloused from decades of handling weapons, hand to hand fighting and hard labor, but they were oh so gentle! The very hands which Schrödinger had seen bludgeon, strangle and all around butcher hundreds if not thousands of American, British and French soldiers were now caressing him as gently as if he were beloved pet. As the caressing continued Schrödinger relaxed causing his throat to open, admitting the invading length into his warm waiting esophagus and the cat-boy quickly found himself to be purring around it.

The Captain's eyes rolled back in his skull involuntary as he gently began thrusting up into that vibrating throat that was desperately trying to milk him. He couldn't help it, this was everything he thought it would be and more. If this turned out to be a dream he would be pissed, and if someone dared to wake him, he would probably have to massacre the entire battalion simply on principle. But luckily for him, and everyone else at Millennium, this seemed to be happening in reality, and not in the werewolf's slumbering subconscious. And so he continued to thrust slowly into Schrödinger's purring throat until he was brought to the brink of climax at which point he shivered and force-fed the young neko his well deserved treat

Schrodinger's eyes closed as he felt the superior cum, his warm sticky seed splashing against the back of his throat and coat his tongue causing him to swallow involuntarily. Once accomplished Schrödinger zealously lapped up every last drop he could feel until his superior's member was as clean as it could possibly be. His cat DNA left him no other alternative. Slowly the boy withdrew and smiled up at the Captain as he wiped his mouth. "Did you like that Captain?" he purred and was elated when he received a nod in return, accompanied by an oh so rare smile. In fact, come to think of it, Schrödinger could never recall the Captain smiling at anyone except before he transformed into a hybrid or giant wolf.

This high praise combined with what had just occurred caused Schrödinger's own penis to strain against his shorts, accompanied by an embarking wet splotch of pre-cum, which caused him to blush and look at himself with embarrassment. "Great," he thought out loud, "now I'll have to wash these again!" in response the Captain let out a barely audible chuckle and held the boy close as he began to undo his belt and slip him out of his shorts and the tight cotton briefs which lay underneath. Schrödinger blushed as he realized that the Werewolf was seeing him naked for the first time and tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away but to no avail.

Suddenly Schrödinger gasped as he felt the Captain's finger's caress his petite member as his other hand massaged his soft rump. The attention made him shiver and mew happily. "Captain," he breathed out lustfully, "are you…going to take me or not?" The Werewolf chuckled once more and placed the cat-boy in his lap.

_Ready_? The German behemoth thought causing his companion's furred ears to twitch.

"Yes sir." The boy replied softly as he was listed up slightly and was slowly pushed onto the Captain's slick cock, coaxing a few droplets of blood from his rear and a yowl of pain which gave way to a moan of pleasure as he slowly adjusted to the Captain's girth. Hans stopped when he smelled the blood and gave the cat-eared Hitler youth a look of concern. "It's fine…Captain," he panted, "I'll just teleport off of you to heal myself after we're done." Upon hearing the news the Captain wasted no more time and began thrusting upward into the youth's bowels coxing cries of both agony and ecstasy from him.

"C-Captain!" the boy cried with joy, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck as he did. "D-Deaper!". A ghost of a smile crossed the Captain's face as he gave in to the boy's wishes and thrust up harder until his massive prick began to brush against the neko's prostate making him shiver. "What…unh…what the hell is going on?" Schrödinger questioned in-between heated gasps. Sure he had done this with captured POW's during the war, but Hans was reaching places inside him that he didn't realize existed.

_Shh,_ the Captain thought softly, _Just enjoy this don't think about it._ The youth obeyed with a nod and lean in to place gentle love bites down his Superior's neck. Schrödinger wasn't sure how much longer he could last, evey thrust from the Captain brushed against his most sensitive spot and caused a pleasant tingle through his entire form..

"Oh god Captain! I'm gonna…gonna—" The Captain gave one more thrust forcing Schrodinger to climax with him, the Hither-youth's scream of ecstasy ringing like music in his ears. Glancing down at himself, Hans wiped some of the neko's seed off of his chest and lapped it up slowly as the boy teleported off of him and reappeared next to him seconds later clean and healed."That was amazing Captain!" the Schrödinger purred as he nuzzled his superior's chest, "Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" The Captain nodded after only a few seconds of thought.

Back when his pack were still around the alpha had told him that the best warriors always had something to fight for besides the pure enjoyment of it. Now he know what that meant. He would fight to protect Schrödinger until the Major fulfilled his plan, and then he too would die in order to join the boy in Valhalla.

Schrödinger's youthful voice broke the Captain's train of though. "Does this mean I can call you Hans more? And can I call you Kapitan as a cute little pet name?" Hans chuckled softly and nodded

_Why not?_ The Captain thought as he zipped up his pants _But not in front of any of the battalion or we're both dead. _he thought to which the boy responded with one of his charming yet goofy smiles.

"Well duh! I know that!" Schrödinger giggled, "I'm not stupid!" The pair spent the next few minutes in silence simply enjoying each other's company until Schrödinger broke the silence. "I've always wanted to say this to you Sir," he began, "but didn't know what you'd say. I love you Ka—"

**CRACK!**

As the Captain watched Schrödinger's skull exploded and his now decapitated nude form rolled off his lap and onto the sand staining the sands in the immediate area red. The Captain blinked a few seconds trying to figure out what exactly had caused his new lover's head to explode. The sound of a revolver being cocked into place and a very familiar voice from his past graced his ears and answered his question.

"Ya know," the voice began from off to his side, it was smooth but bore a distinct undertone of seething hatred, "if it was anyone else, I might find what you two just did to be cute or hell maybe even hot. But seeing either of you happy in any just make sick." Turning his head slowly the Captain found himself staring into the smirking face of Jack Harkness. "Hey there handsome," the ex time agent began in a mocking tone, "remember me?"

It took all of two seconds for Hans to leap up and use his momentum to hurl himself at Jack. Jack fired a single shot at the charging werewolf before barely managing to roll out of the way as Hans sped past him and collided with a palm tree, uprooting it. Hans grit his teeth in pain. The bullet not only pierced his nearly invincible flesh, but caused a burning sensation within the wound, which meant Jack had brought silver with him and was intent on killing him. Another shot fired at his right kidney confirmed this to the Werewolf and sent him into an animalistic rage. Reacting more on instinct than rational thought, Hans hoisted the up-rooted palm tree and began wielding it like an oversized baseball bat, with white swings intent on crushing Jack and anything in his path.

Jack ducked as the tree swung over his head and snapped two more trees in its arc. He had Hans right where he wanted him, he had gotten him angry, which while making him stronger also made him less likely to interoperate his opponents next moves.

Another swing from the captain caused jack to rol to the side as he fired another shot, this time striking the Captain in the left knee causing him to stumble slightly. Before the Captain could react Jack shot at his right knee causing the werewolf to drop the tree and fall onto all fours, staring up at Jack with a mixture of surprise and rage. _This wasn't how this was supposed to happen! I was supposed to die in the war!_ The Captain thought franticly as Jack cocked his gun and pressed it against the Aryan giant's forehead, smirking as he did so.

"Any last wor-GLURK!" Jack's words were cut off by a searing pain in his back, something had stabbed him in the lower back and he could feel his life ebbing away quickly as blood poured down his leg. Within half a minute, he felt the strength in his legs give way. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around his shoulders from behind and pull him into a gentle embrace in order to whisper into his ear.

"Mein Kapitan isn't meant fur Valhalla Jetzt." came Schrödinger's youthful feminine voice, "zo zhis stops jetz got it?" Schrodinger kissed Jack's cheek gently before pulling his knife out of his back letting the rest of his precious lifeblood flow freely onto the sands Schrödinger pushed Jack over onto his side and smiled as Jack began to grow pale from blood-loss. "Schlaf schön (5) Jack!" the German cat boy teased as he stepped over to his superior turned lover. The last thing that Jack saw before his vision went dark was the pair gracing each other with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"So, it seems that I will have to prepare for a werewolf attack then", Integra stated resolutely as Jack finished his story. "I will leave the Doctor in your hands for now. I will meet you back at my manor when he is done doing…whatever it is that he is doing." With that the Leader of Hellsing left at a brisk pace.

Jack looked toward the doctor who was busy examining some of the dials and displays on the void regulator, while simultaneously munching on some fish-sticks he was dipping into a bowl of vanilla custard. Something told him this was going to be a long day, if not month.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hauptstumfuhrer = SS Captain**

**Noch einmal Hauptstumfuhrer! = One more time Captain**

**Einen neuen Spielzueug! = A new plaything!**

**Weihnachten = Christmas**

**Schlaf****schön**** = sleep well**

**So that's it for this chapter folks. Next time I'm taking a break from the main plot of this store to bring you something humorous in the first of what I'd like to call Comedy Breaks! I'll also be including instructions on how to do guest Comedy Break chapters in the future if you are so inclined. So get ready for some dark humor, pop-culture and movie references and good old fashioned zaniness in the next chapter. Until then, stay safe and send me some reviews people!**

**~Baxyratty**


	6. The other Doctor

VI:

**Disclaimer: as you should know by now I don't own Hellsing, Torchwood or Doctor Who, the F.E.A.R. series or the Doom series or anything else in this chapter, except Marin.**

**A/N: I want to to apologize to my readers. I have deleted my Christmas chapter and will not reload it or finish the second part of it. I found tae the whole idea was rather poorly thought out and executed, and in poor taste even for me. So no more of that. I'm also cancelling the Comedy Break idea I'd rather have this be a serious story with a few humorous moments rather than having entirely comedic chapters. That being said on with the show and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story!**

The Captain couldn't remember feeling this uncomfortable in nearly ninety years. The guests at this so called "speaker's" party had begun talking again after they had finished gawking at him. However, despite the fact that the idle chatter had begun once more, Hans noticed that several of the guests occasionally took curious or nervous sideways glances at him. And so he sat at the edge of a bar which had been built into the wall, nursing a bottle of hard liquor that the bartender had told him was on the house. Hans found himself wishing for Schrödinger's company, and the return of the old days, the days when he could kill with impunity, where spending "quality time" with his cat-eared lover was just as dangerous as it was exciting and pleasurable. He would give anything to have those days back, instead of being stuck here waiting for someone he didn't know, and hoping for a job that might not even exist.

"Ahh you must be Captain Hans Guensche." Said a rather nasally voice which dragged Hans away from his musing. Looking over his shoulder, Hans beheld a stout man with stringy red hair, freckles, pale completion, hazel eyes, and thick rimmed glasses. "Oh, where are my manners!" the man continued, with a smile, "My name is George Winslow Marin III, but you may refer to me as The Speaker. I assume by your presence here that my associates did their job admirably. Come, walk with me."

The Captain rose from his seat and shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed the much shorted man, towering over him and the rest of his guests as he went. The captain soon found himself in a theater of sorts which was furnished with marble and gold, and capped off by a large stage, upon which sat an object the was about ten feet in height and covered by a large sheet.

"You cannot imagine my elation when I discovered that U.N.I.T. had kept you alive and in stasis." The man continued while walking towards the sheet covered device. "Although I was just a boy when the second blitz occurred I admired your group greatly after it was all over. The fire and smoke, the blood and death, the murder, the soldiers, the slaughter, it was beautiful, like a well written opera!" As the Speaker continued the Captain couldn't help but be reminded of the Major. This man seemed to like war as much as his former employer, but unlike the Major he seemed covetous and greedy, and not a true warrior. "I had you freed because I have a job for you," the English tech genius continued, "I want you to do for me, what you did for the Major. I want you to be my bodyguard and the leader of my army. What do you say hmm?"

The Captain nodded slowly. He wasn't expecting to return to his old line of work so soon, but if he were to become the leader of an army he could rescue Schrödinger with back up making the task all the espier.

"Splendid! Splendid my good man!" exclaimed the Speaker with a wide smile as he clapped his hands together. Now if you would be so kind as to accompany me to my wardrobe upstairs I'll get you your new uniform."

* * *

.Hidden away in a study in the back of the second floor of the Marin manor Johnson was searching through company files on one of George Marin's personal computers. Rhys had come through with flying colors. One of his vast multitudes of friends had been able to forge two invitations so that Johnson, who was now operating under the alias Ladybird Menendez, and Lois Habiba, alias Tisha Walsh, had arrived with credentials from the Armacham Technology Corporation, one of the principle investor in Marin Electronics.

The mission seemed to be going well; Johnson had managed to hack Marin's computer and was in the process of copying all of the files onto an external hard drive. As was the standard procedure during these types of missions, Johnson was wearing the specialty contacts which allowed Jack and whoever was with him to contact her via computer. The text appearing at the bottom of her field of vision told her the contacts were working.

_Just copy the files and head to Hellsing we'll decode them when you get here._

Johnson looked into the mirror of a makeup contact she had brought for the purpose of communicating with jack and mouthed the words "Got it." the computer that Jack was using would decode her lip movements and relay the message. The next several minutes were spent in silence, the Torchwood agent idly watching the progress bar fill up. When it reached 75%, however, all hell broke loose.

"Uh Johnson?" it was Lois, communicating through the special ops earpiece jack had assigned them before the mission. "Marin's on his way up to you, and it looks like he's got that guy from the prison with him."

"Stall them. I'm not done here!"

Lois nodded to herself and made a b-line straight towards Marin and the Captain cutting them off just before they reached the stairs. "Mr. Marin," she began "my name is Tisha Walsh from Armacham, we're having some trouble with some of the computer software we bought from you. If you could spare a few moments to help me troubleshoot I'd be grateful for your help."

"Of course my dear," Marin replied with a smile, "but first if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back after I carry out some personal business. Come along Captain."

"But sir this is important!" Lois begged but to no avail George Winslow Marin III and the Captain disappeared up to the second floor. Lois cursed mentally before activating her ear pice again. "Johnson, I couldn't stall them get out of there!"

"Almost done, get the car started!" came Johnson's rusched reply, and with that lois bolted for the door. As she reached the entrance to the manor she heared another female voice caling out to her.

"Leaving so soon dear? The party hasn't even really started yet!" turning to prevent arousing any more suspicion than she already had, Lois Habiba beheld a woman with long, curly and slight frazzled sandy blonde hair and grayish hazel eyes.

"I um…left some of my pills in the car." Lois stated slightly sprised, "I just need to get them and I'll be right back."

"Oh come now dear," said the mysterious woman as she approached and put an arm arod her back, and placed something against the small of her back, "the party has just begun, and besides, if you try to leave again, I'll shoot you in the back." Feeling cold steel pressed against her back Lois tensed up. "Head upstairs, and look natural." the blond said with a smile, as she slowly lead Lois upstairs.

Meanwhile Johnson had finished copying the files and had stashed the drive away, oddly enough in her bra. Moving quickly she opened the door jut enough so that she could see toward the stairs down to the main room. Moving slowly, up the hall were none other than George Marin and the Captain advancing slowly up the hall. Marin was chatting idly towards the obscenely large German, who remained as stone-faced and mute as ever. Seeing herself in the distinct possibility of being discovered Johnson shut the door softly, drew a pistol from her pocket book and pressed herself aghast the wall next to the door.

_Find silver!_ was the message the flashed across her contacts. She wasn't sure why, but she complied nonetheless and after a few minutes of quiet searching she found a rather fancy and quite sharp silver letter opener with an ivory handle that bore George Winslow Marin III initials. Gripping her new found weapon tightly, She stepped over to the door and opened is just a crack. Marin and the Captain were gone, and Johnson hoped they had advanced into another room or further up the hall. And so she bolted, running for her life toward the stairs back down to the main floor.

To her misfortune, however, the moment she reached the stairs was the exact moment that Lois and he blonde captor reached the second floor. The two torchwood operatives collided with each other and spilled down the stairs like a flood of flesh, which the odd blond woman just managed to side step. _My job just got a lot easier, _thought the woman as she descended the stairs once more and leveled her gun, which in reality was nothing more than a tranquilizer dart gun, at the now unconscious torchwood operatives.

Within minutes, the other guests of the party crowded around the three figures, murmuring in confusion and excitement. First there was a giant of a man, and now this. The general feeling among the party-goers was that Mr. Marin had gone out of his way to provide spectacle for this year's party.

"Stand back everyone! I have everything under control!" shouted the blonde woman as she separated the two torchwood operatives. Sensing a presence behind her, she spun around and came face to stomach with possibly the tallest figure she had ever seen, the Captain. He was dressed in his new uniform which was in many ways similar to his old one, consisting of a trench coat, boots and had. The only real deference was that the colors had changed from the feledgrau of the Waffen SS, to the dark purple and black of the Marin Company Security Forces, the hat looked more like a baseball cap baring the Marin logo, and underneath his trench coat the Captain was covered from the neck down in Kevlar body armor. The strange woman gasped softly before speaking. "Well hello there handsome!" she purred seductively as she tried to hide how impressed she truly was. The man built like the heroes of the pagan tales of yore. Even through the heavy Kevlar she could see how muscle upon muscle was underneath the Kevlar and leather trench coat. The wasn't a man she could love, but this was a man she would definitely not turn down if he asked to bed her.

The Captain remained emotionless and stone-faced as ever, completely impervious to the woman's playful advances. To him, this woman was nothing more than another bitch who would eventually become his food. Eventually Marin appeared at the top of the stairs, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. He was obviously winded from the stress of running to catch up with the Captain.

Seeing the two unconscious members of Torchwood on the floor and the woman standing over them with a gun, as well as the growing crowd of party goers watching, the corporate leader lost his nerve. "what is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed, nearly screaming, an art which he had mastered over a decade of arguing in board meetings and giving addresses to investors at conferences

"Ah, Mister Marin, just the man I was looking for!" said the mysterious woman with a smile, "as you can see, I've caught these two women sneaking around your house. If I remember right, I've seen their files before, and I believe they are from Torchwood. Regardless," She continued, picking up Lois' invitation from her bag, "the invitations they have are forgeries. I have friends at Armacham, and they told me that they only sent you a gift, not any representatives."

Marin scowled and snatched the invitation from the woman's hand and examined it as the crown of onlookers went back to their marry making, having lost interest in the whole affair. "My God! These are fakes!" he gasped before his scowl returned and he addressed the Captain "Get rid of them!"

"Wait a moment Mr. Marin," the woman quickly interjected .before the Captain could reach his objective. "Don't be so hasty! You can turn this situation to your advantage/"

"And what do _you_ suggest I do Miss?"

"Song, and its Doctor not Miss. And I suggest that you take them hostage until you get what you want." concluded the woman with s sincere smile.

* * *

The last thing that Integra, Jack, and the Doctor saw before Johnson's contacts lost their connection, was her colliding with Lois. Now there was naught but a black screen with the words "Connection Lost" blinking upon it in big, bold, red letters. Jack's face was as red as a fire truck, both out of rage at having seen the Captain in the company of George Marin of all people, and also at embarrassment that his operation had failed in front of Integra Hellsing.

"I'm going after them." He stated resolutely and headed for the door only to be stopped in his tracks by the voice of the Helling leader.

"Don't be foolish Captain Harkness, sit down. We don't know what is happening yet you may be walking into a trap."

"I refuse to let that Kraut bastard eat any more of my men!" he retorted shaking slightly as the memories of World War Two resurfaced yet again. Integra stepped over to her desk and retrieved a cigar from her elegant antique cigar box before lighting it with a fancy silver lighter and taking a deep drag off of it.

"First and foremost," she said after taking her seat behind the desk, the moonlight cascading through the windows making her look like a gothic statue from the inside of a cathedral, "you don't know if they're still alive, and even if they are, a single man cannot hope to break into a mansion, and fight an elder werewolf and Lord knows how many guards."

"So what do we do then?" jack asked sarcastically, irritation and a slight tone of helplessness apparent in his voice, "Just sit on out asses and watch paint dry?"

"Not at all, we examine the footage we have, try to find something besides the Captain who doesn't belong there. If we can find something, we can find out what his plan—"

"Who vants tea?" exclaimed Schrödinger as he appeared next to Integra's desk suddenly carrying a tray of tea and assorted pastries that he had baked. Dok had taught him how to cook and bake in the early sixties and it was one of the few lessons he actually enjoyed and retained.

Integra flinched slightly and clenched her teeth around her cigar. "How many times must I tell you to use the door butler?"

"Ja ja Herr Hellsing. Es tut mir leid (1)." He retorted in a snotty tone as he handed out the contents of the tray to the assembled personages.

"Leave butler!" Integra barked after Schrödinger had finished handing out the pastries and tea to which she received an indignant whine.

"Aww come on vhy. Aren't I part of zhis organization now?"

"I don't trust you." Integra replied cooly.

"Oh, zo du only let people know zhings if you trust zhem?" the neko child replied as a small outline of a smirk began to form on his face.

"Correct." By this time the boy's smirk had grown to a full-blown evil grin.

"Oh yes because trust vorks out zzzzzzzoooooooo well for you…I mean…du trusted Valter didn't you? Und look vhat happened!"

Needless to say the room fell silent and for a good five minute after the comment. The Doctor, completely ignorant of the significance of the comment silently began to review the video footage, as Jack's jaw went slack. He had only met Walter C. Dolnez once, but he had heard how Integra loved and treated Walter with as much regard as she had treated he own father, and how he thrown it all away simply for a chance to best Alucard. Jack felt as if he had just watched the boy stab Integra Hellsing in the heart, and in a way he had. Integra's cigar sped in half and dropped to the floor, smoldering away un attended. She didn't care, it was the furthest thing from her mind. She was fuming with anger and yet thrown into a deep pit of depression. As much as she hated to admit it, the cat-boy was right. She trusted Walter and he had betrayed her, and even though he had sacrificed himself for her in the end, his initial betrayal opened a hole in her heart that could never be completely healed.

She took several deep breaths, and then spoke, "Schrödinger…" The use of his real name instead of his new title let the boy know two things, one, that what Integra was about to tell him was serious, and two, that he was going to hate it. "I know about you and the Captain, I know what he means to you…and I promise you, when we capture him, and we _will_, you will watch every second as he dies, _slowly_."

Schrödinger's eyes widened as he turned as pale as bleach. He was hoping to avoid this, hoping that maybe at the end of everything Integra would forget about him and let him go, or at least he could strike a deal with her to let the Captain join Hellsing, if he never managed to rescue him from his indentured servitude. But now, that hope was gone, with one sentence, used to gain the upper hand in an argument, Schrödinger had signed the death warrant for the only person he ever loved.

"Now, get out of my sight until I call for you. You sicken me!" Integra stated as she leaned down of the broken remains of her still smoldering Cigar and place them in the ashtray on her desk. When she looked up the boy was gone. Jack took the entire scene in, a mixture of satisfaction that the little bastard was finally going to feel what he felt any time he saw a member of the Last battalion, but also a healthy dose of fear. Jack had known Integra for thirty years, and yet he had never seen her be this cruel, capable of taking lives, and making tough decisions, yes, but never truly cruel.

"I think Alucard's been rubbing off of you to much Sir Hellsing." Jack stated resolutely, "I'd expect that from him, not from you."

"He deserves it Jack, you of all people should know that." She replied.

"But you aren't going to do it." Both Jack and Integra looked at the previously silent Doctor.

"Excuse me?" Integra was confused, had he not heard the previous conversation? The boy deserved this punishment!

"I said that you are not going to do it. I won't allow you to." The Time Lord reiterated. This comment proved to be too much for the leader of Hellsing's already fragile emotional state.

"DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY ORGANIZATION SIR!" barked Integra as she rose from her seat and braced herself against her desk.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, I'm telling you that I will not let you punish the boy in that manner! He deserves a chance to redeem himself, a chance he will never get if you ruin his life!"

"If you persist in this challenge to my authority over my own servants, then I will be forced to consider you a threat do you understand me?"

The doctor sighed "Fine," he didn't have time to explain his reasoning to Integra, especially when he caught the slightest glimpse of River Song behind Lois in the video footage. . "Oh dear…this isn't good." With that, the feeling of hostility in the room was replaced almost immediately by a feeling of unease.

* * *

Johnson awoke from her unconscious state when she felt a vehicle come to a halt and be placed into park. Although he vision was still fuzzy she could see the shadowy outline of someone sitting across from her. "Have a nice nap dear?" the figure questioned with a friendly tone. Johnson simply groaned in response as she looked around and came to her senses she recognized the vehicle she was in as an APC. She had driven one many times herself while she still was working for a black ops unit under the government's employ.

"Where are we going?" Johnson asked groggily before she received a sigh.

"Not even a thank you for saving my life? I could have let Marin get rid of you you know." the figure, who was now clear enough to be identified as River Song said with another sigh before continuing, "We're headed to Marin's laboratory so his scientists can activate his project."

"What project?"Johnson questioned, as the last of the disorientation left her mind.

"A gateway," Dr. Song clarified, "so he can reach across stars, universes, dimensions. In short someone game him a skeleton key to existence. Now quiet down, someone should be letting us out soon Oh!" River exclaimed, remembering to add a final thought, "whatever happens, don't close your eyes; your boss needs to see what's coming."

Before a minute had even passed the door to the back of the APC was slowly opened. River disembarked on her own free will, while Johnson was nearly ripped from the back of the vehicle by two armed men, who appeared to be security personnel. Looking around, she saw a barely conscious Lois being dragged toward a large complex, bearing the Marin Electronics Corporation's logo just outside of a currently unidentifiable city, which seemed to be her destination as well.

Ahead of his prisoners, George Winslow Marin III headed towards the entrance to his corporate headquarters, flanked on his right by Dr. River Song, and on his left by the former Hauptstrumfuhrer Hans Guensche. "Dr. Song, Captain, prepare to be amazed." Marin began, "I am going to reveal something to you that will revolutionize travel, communication, warfare, the entirety of human existence really. I ordered work on this project to begin a decade ago, and it is finally complete! You two, and our 'guests' will be among the first to see it in use at full power!"

The fist thought to cross everyone's mind, save Marin's, was how sterile the interior of the corporate headquarters was. The entire interior of the structure was painted a bright white with only slight deviations. The only other colors present were gaudy, dark metallic colors which were used to make doors stand out from the rest of the walls. After what seemed like hours wondering through a maze of indistinguishable, winding hallways, and narrow staircases the group reached its destination, a large freight elevator. Approaching the elevator Marin swiped a small access card, before stepping into the machine, bidding everyone to fallow him.

A short time later the group was deposited into a large room which housed hundreds of computer servers and millions of fiber optic cables.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Marin began as a separate elevator opened, and a device about the two feet taller than the captain was wheeled into the room by ten security personnel, "I give you the Void Gate! My greatest invention and the key the birth of a new world order!"

Of all the people present at the moment, the Captain was the only one to recognize the construction as roughly the same size and shape as the sheet covered object in Marin's theater. Speaking of Marin, the chubby electronics guru began barking orders to his men to prepare his machine to prepare the device which caused them to scramble around hooking the device up to the multitude of cables in the room.

"T-this is amazing Mr. Marin," River song commented with a faked sense of amazement, "I thought this type of technology was still centuries away!"

"Normally yes, it would be, but let's just say I have friends who wanted e to build this and gave me the knowhow to do so." Marin replied

" If that's the case, I'd very much like to meet them!"

"You will," Marin chuckled with a smile, "very soon you and all the world will see them in all their glory!"

* * *

"Ok Doctor," Integra said exasperated as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "one more time. Who is this woman and why is she with Marin?"

The, stared at the screen of the Torchwood laptop's screen, which on which he had paused the last few seconds of Johnson's transmission. "That woman," he stated pointing to the image of River Song, who was only partially visible behind Lois Habiba, "is River Song, She's a freelance adventurer, archeologist, and also my girlfriend!" he exclaimed beaming with pride before taking a more serious tone, "and if she's with him, it means he has something that she wants."

"Which is?" Integra questioned

"I don't know", the Doctor admitted

"Should we consider her an enemy or ally?"

"No clue."

Integra sighed, ribbing her face with her hands, "What do you know Doctor?"

"What I do know," he stated, as he typed away on the keyboard to bring up Johnson's feed again, which had restarted it's transmission an now showed Marin's device, "that Johnson is alive and has started transmitting again and….oh this is bad, really, really bad!"

Jack balked at the screen, "How the fuck did one of those show up?"

"What am I looking at?" Integra questioned once more staring at the device on the screen which looked like a crossbreed of a Stargate and a MRI machine."

"That is a dimensional gate," the Doctor explained, "the United Aerospace Corporation invents one in the twenty-two-hundreds. He shouldn't have one of those yet, no one should."

"What does it do?"

"It's a gateway used for instantaneous travel between two points. But It can also open into other dimensions, which will eventually lead to the mars colony incident."

"The what?" Integra asked skeptically.

"Oh um," the Doctor said catching himself before giving away any more information about the future, "nothing, you'll be long gone by the time it happens anyway. Jack you're on."

Integra rolled her eye as Jack took the Doctors place in front of the laptop

_Nod if you are alright. _Jack type, causing the feed to shake as Johnson slowly nodded.

_Can you slip away with Lois?_ Jack typed and this time the feed shook as Johnson motioned no.

"We need to get them out of there." Jack stated flatly

"We don't know where they are Jack. I'm sorry." Integra replied "the most we can do it wait and see where they're taken next and intercept them along the way."

"Not quite the case, my Master!" came Alucard's mirthful voice as he stepped from the shadows, lips curled into a demonic smile.

"How long have you been there Vampire?" Integra questioned, stepping toward he most powerful servant resolutely.

Alucard chuckled before answering, "Long enough to hear the Time Lord declare his undying love for his so called girlfriend. I personally always thought he was a homosexual."

"What!" The Doctor exclaimed "Why would you ever think that?"

"To be fair, I thought so too when we first met Doctor." Jack interjected

"What about me would ever give that impression?" the Doctor questioned, suprised that he came off as anything other than cool.

"The hair, the clothes, the way you carry yourself, need I go on?" Alucard said with a chuckle.

"And don't forget the bowtie!" Jack added with a smile, not wanting to pass up the chance to tease his friend.

"Oh like either of you can talk!" the Doctor exploded, "Jack you have to be the s-"

"Gentleman, if you wish to have this discussion have it on your own time, not on mine!" Integra interjected, "Now you were saying vampire?"

"Ah yes," Alucard remarked, returning to his original train of thought, "we don't have to know exactly where they are, we simply need to know what the areas looks like."

"Of course! The butler!" Integra exclaimed seeing where Alucard's reasoning was headed, and so she wasted no time in summoning her newest agent. It was not much of a surprise that the boy did not respond at first, seeing as the boy disappeared after his previous conversation with Integra, however, when he did appear, everyone save Alucard, who reveled in the misery of others, had to do a double take.

Schrödinger's usually messy hair was even more disheveled than usual, his cheeks were tear stained, and his uniform was wrinkled and messy. "Ja Herr Hellsing?" he asked, his voice filed with sorrow and defeat. Although Integra took this into account, she said nothing about it. Pep talks and comfort were Seras' forte not hers, instead she immediately gave the boy his orders.

"Look at that computer. Do you see that device on that screen? Can you get to that?" After a few moments of consideration and examination, Schrödinger nodded in reply."Then get to it, and don't get distracted! You'll see two of Jack's agents nearby, bring them back here at once!"

"Wait a sec Schro," Jack suddenly interjected, "take me with you! Jonson and Lois are my responsibility, I'll get em back."

"I can only teleport zwei people mit mir dumkopf!" Schrodinger retorted, but without his normal snotty playfulness, and something more akin to bitterness and self loathing, "So either I get zhem, or I take you und only get one of zhem, or I leave you behind vhen I bring zhem back."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he processed the information, "Alright take me, bring back Johnson and Lois and come back for me, understand?"

"And, your also taking Alucard butler, we're going to cut the head off of this snake before it can do any damage!"

Schroedinger let out the barest outline of a smile as he took Jack and Alucard's hands, _Finally some fun to be had!_ he thought

_Indeed cat!_ Alucard replied to the boy telepathically, _Much fun will be had by all!_

* * *

"My friends, what we have here today before us is a gift from across he stars! Today we open the way, and tomorrow we shall purify the world, start anew, and rebuild the world into a paradise!" George Winslow Marin III was positively ecstatic as he addressed the crowd of his employees, allies, and two captive Torchwood agents, "Ladies and gentlemen we shall activate the-"

"My my, The need for mortals to spent countless moments telling others what they are going to instead of actually doing it puzzles me. With so little time one would think you'd be more productive!" a chilling laugh followed this observation as Alucard and Jack Harkness appeared in the back of the room with Schrödinger, "But please continue, I find myself interested in what you have to say!" the No-Life-King said with a feral grin.

Needless to say Marin was a bit more than frazzled at the sudden appearance of three additional people in the room, especially ones that looked like a cross between Neo and a World War Two soldier, a demonic cowboy, and the demonic lovechild of Felix the Cat and Bruce Wayne's Butler Alfred. However, the rotund Englishmen regained his composure quickly "Ah, if it isn't the world famous Captain Jack Harkness, My name is George Winslow Marin III, may I ask the name of your friends?"

"What does it matter to you Mortal?" Alucard replied with a sneer, "You'll be dead in a few moments. But If you must know, I am the terror that flaps in the night I am-"

"Really Alucard? Batman?" Jack said with a mixture of surprise and irritation, "We're working."

"I assure you Mr. Harkness, Batman quotes are appropriate for any situation!"

"I like zhe Punisher better!" Schrodinger chimed in only to be interrupted by Marin

"Gentleman, as much as I enjoy the intricacies of the DC versus Marvel debate, I am going to have to ask you to leave, or better yet die! Captain Guensche if you would please!"

Within a second the Captain, Jack, and Alucard had their weapons drawn and were thrown into a three way stand-off. This was the state of affairs for the next two minutes, making a sense of tension in the air so thick it would be cut with a knife. Each combatant trying to calculate the entire fight in their head before it began. Suddenly, Jack broke the uncomfortable silence.

"It doesn't need to be like this Mr. Marin, just tell us why you released the tape to the news, shut down the gate, and let us take the Captain into custody and no one has to die today."

"Marin chuckled, "first, I have no clue who released that tape but it wasn't me, and second why would I give into any of your demands when I will simply execute your team mates unless you stand down?"

"About zhat…their safe zo du von't be killing anyone today tubby!" this new voice belonged Schrödinger who had teleported Lois and Jonson away and come back with a juice box before anyone had even noticed he was gone. Marin was flabbergasted, he had just been robbed of his most potent trump card against Jack Harkness, and by a cat eared little boy no less. Marin gritted his teeth to hold in his rage before speaking.

"No matter, they won't be able to stop me if they're dead! Kill them Captian Guensche! KILL THEM NOW!"

Schrödinger swallowed hard as the fighters got in position, he knew tat Hsns, Alucard and Jack would fight until one side prevailed, and with Hans fighting solo against both the No-Life-King and the man who couldn't die, he knew what the outcome would be. The best thing to do for both Hans, and his own emotions would be to end this quickly and force Marin, the Captain, and his cohorts to withdraw quickly. And so Schrödinger uttered the one phrase he never thought he would,

"Kick Hans' arsch (2) Jack!"

The effect was slight but noticeable, Hans's eyes drifted over in the cat-boy's direction for a fraction of a second, allowing Alucard and Jack and opening. And with that the bullets flew, each of the three men firing within milliseconds of each other. Jack barely managed to dodge the volley intended for him, while Alucard, true to his nature took the full volley intended for him, which were shrugged off with a much ease as mosquito bites, despite the visible holes in the Nosferatu's chest and stomach.

Due to his momentary distraction, the Captain too took several bullets to the stomach and chest, several of which only narrowly missed his heart. To counter this he dissolved into mist which dislodged the bullets in his body, and began to dart around the room, trying to depleate his opponents'' ammunition. This tactic seemed to be paying off, as Jack and Alucard kept firing at the cloud of mist, which easily curled and whipped around the incoming rounds which ended up imbedded in the heads and throats of several of Marin's employees and destroyed several of the severs that were powering the gate, a fair trade fror his own wellbeing in the Captain's estimate.

Marin, however, was not as enthused, "Idiot! Don't you realize how much these things cost! Your wasting time and money Mr. Guenche! Kill them! Quickly now!".

The Captain reformed his physical body and roundhouse kicked Alucard in the head sending him flying across the room. However the oldest of the Nosferatu landed against the wall and stuck there like a spider, wasting no time in resuming his assault, firing wildly at his werewolf opponent in tandem with Jack Harkness. But while Jack was trying his best to avoid hitting the innocent Marin Electronics employees who by this time were scrambling to try and get out of the room, Alucard made no such distinction, blood was blood to him, and it could flow in abundance, as long as he had the honor of killing the Captain.

Speaking of which, said Captain was quite deftly dodging around these new salvos of bullets in a way that would make even the most trained of Russian acrobats, or even Albert Wesker envious. Though the still unhealed wounds on his body, which were a side effect of the silver bullets being used, made his movements more sluggish that usual, he could keep his routine up long enough until his opponents exhausted their ammo supply. And since he hadn't fired a shot since his opening assault, he would have a distinct advantage over them.

Meanwhile, Dr. River song had pullet George Marin the the side of his creation, a position of relative safety, and was trying her best to activate the device with him.

"Marin!" She screamed over the deadening gunfire, "We might need to abandon ship!"

"Nonsense Doctor," he replied in an equally loud voice, we…are…almost…there!"

Putting the last few equations into the control panel, the machine began to whirr and hum and a dark aura began to ebb from the opening of the machine. Marin similes and laughed ecstatically, flashing River the V for victory sign like a character out of a bad anime as he retook his former spot in front of the machine before spreading his rbs out in a welcoming gesture and addressing his foes,.

"Torchwood! Behold my victory!" he declared, "The New World Order starts here! _My _world order!"

As if on cue, the aura of darkness condensed and formed a portal though which nothing was visible save ebon blackness. It swirled and churned like a whirlpool in a raging river, giving off a rancid stench of decay.

For a moment the room fell silent, and then the commotion started again. Jack rushed for the machine, only to be cut off by the Captain, who shoved the barrel of one of his Meter Mausers in Jack's face. In turn the Captain was ripped of his feet by a tendril of shadow which emanated from Alucard's arm and hurled across the room. Reacting on instinct the Captain grabbed Jack's coat and dragged his along for the ride. Both collided with the wall with a sickening crunch, although as the Captain regained his barings slowly, Jack managed to grab a hold of him and hurl wild punches into his emotionless face.

All the while Schrödinger was watching the chaos going on around him with a shit-eating grin and sucking on his juice box. He loved this, it was better than anything he had seen in the past month. He especially loved watching the Captain work. It was like watching and intricate dance, every movement was well timed and served a very specific purpose. And now, to top in all off, Jack and Hans were beating the shit out of each other while Hans was getting constricted by Alucard's shadow. That Image was sure to provide many a pleasant dream for the Cat-boy for the next week.

"Blow the machine!" Jack screamed, dragging Schrödinger out of his happy trance, "Schro, blow the goddamn machine!"

"Hunh?" the boy replied "Ich can't blow a machine Herr Harkness, it doesn't have zhe right-"

"He means destroy it you fruity imbecile!" Alucard interrupted as he struggled to keep the captain constricted enough to wear him down.

"Oh!" Schrodinger blushed, "Right!" And with that the boy disappeared only to reappear atop the machine holding a detonator, and a few blocks of C4 explosive.

"Oh fuck me!" Marin exclaimed, and as he and Doctor Song dove for cover Schrödinger activated the explosives

* * *

Integra sat alone in the darkness of her office, the only things lending any visibility at all were the faint light of the moon and few smoldering embers from the freshly snuffed cigar she had just finished smoking. She was staring at the telephone upon her desk and silently grinding her teeth. Three hours, three hours and no word from anyone, not Jack, not Alucard, not even Schrödinger. The Doctor had ventured into the barracks medical wing to check on his companions, and the two Torchwood agents that Schrödinger had brought back with him during his momentary reappearance and her staff was busy with menial tasks she would never normally lower herself to do. She was truly alone in her office for the first time in what seemed like decades.

With nothing to do at the moment Integra rose from her desk and was about to take a walk to relax when the phone rang. "Oh thank God." She sighed with relief as she pushed the button on her phone to turn it onto speakerphone mode. "It's about damn time you reported in Alucard! What do you have to report?"

"Um sir?" the voice belonged not to Alucard but to a young woman who she hired as a secretary, "I have the Minister of the Interior on line two."

Integra sighed "Thank you." before turning the phone over to line two. "Greetings Minister, what happened now?" This was the normal greeting that Integra used for this particular minister, the only time he ever called was when Alucard had managed to destroy something in the course of his work.

"Integra! How are you tonight? I was just watching the telly and saw a news story I think you would be very interested in! Why don't you turn on your telly?"

Integra sighed mentally as she took the receiver with her into a nearby room and turned on the news. There on the screen was a giant intimidating graphic which read "TERROR IN SCOTLAND!" As the graphic zoomed out it reviled the image of a young woman with red hair in a pants suit standing in front of a police line. Just behind her were several cops and firefighters sifting through the burning ruble of what used to be a rather large building

"This is April O'Neil reporting for BBC News." She began, "As we've been reporting, about three hours ago and explosion was reported in a building belonging to the Marin Electronics Corporation. The explosion was of such force that it compromised the structural integrity of the building and caused it to collapse. Civilian casualties are unknown but estimated to be in the hundreds. George Winslow Marin III CEO of the company is believed to be among the dead. Scotland Yard is looking into the cause of the explosion, but current reports indicate that terrorists may be responsible. We will continue reporting on this situation and ring you updates as soon as new information becomes available."

Integra nearly dropped the phone in shock "My God!" she said in just above a whisper, but loud enough for the Minister of the Interior to hear her.

"Yes well," the minister began softly, but then let the leader of Hellsing have an earful, "do you realize how FUCKING HARD THIS WILL BE TO COVER THE FUCK UP? I THOUGHT YOU WERE PROFESSIONALS! WE ARE STILL PAYING DEBTS AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF LONDON! NOW NOT ONLY WILL WE HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS WAS A TERRORIST ATTACK, BUT THAT MEENS WE'LL HAVE TO UP THE BLODY COUNTER TERRORISM BUDGUT FOR FUCKING NOTHING! NOTHING, INTEGRA, DO YOU HEAR ME? FUCKING NOTHING!"

Needless to say, Integra had to remove the telephone receiver from her ear during the tirade and waited for him to finish before responding.

"Minister, I assure you, if any of my personnel blew that building, it was as a last resort, and as for the building itself I will personally donate money to the families of those killed"

"See that you do," he replied, "and if this ever happens again I assure you I will personally see that the Royal family docks your budget" and with that the Minister of the Interior hung up. Integra walked back into her office and slammed the receiver of her phone back into places before collapsing into her chair and lighting a cigar It was about that time the Schrödinger appeared in front of her desk. But instead of shooting the boy she simply sighed.

"How many times must I tell you to use the door Butler?"

"Sorry Herr Hellsing Ich vill remember next time." He said with a smile, "Ve finished the Job!"

"So I noticed, is it completely impossible for you and Alucard to do anything without destroying everything?"

"Ve blew up zhe gate zhogh!" he said pouting, upset he was not congratulated for a job well done.

"You blew up the entire damn building!" Integra retorted clenching the cigar in her teeth

Instead of being ashamed Schrödinger giggled, "Woopsie Ich vas never really good with explosives."

Integra's eye widened, "You blew up the building?"

"Ja!" he replied happily "Jack said zu destroy zhe gate so Ich popped back here, got some C4 und blew it up. Might have used a bit too much."

"And where are Alucard and Captian Harkness?"

"umm…still in zhe building?" Schrödinger said with a shrug

Integra sighed and snuffed her cigar "What are you waiting for butler? Go bloody recover them!"

* * *

Jack took a deep breath and sat up and looked around. He was sill in the room where he had been during the fight. The ceiling had collapsed dividing the room in half. He looked around and caught the sight of Alucard smiling at him evilly, his unusually white teeth shining just under the bloody red orbs that were his eyes.

"Ah you're finally up." He said smoothly, "have a nice nap? I had heard about your ability to self resurrect, but I had never seen it until now. I have to say, it is impressive for a human, but I hoped it would be a bit more flashy and dramatic. Where's your sense of showmanship Captain Harkness?"

Jack let out a weak chuckle as he addressed his current companion "I take the gifts I'm given Alucard. So can you bust us out of here?"

"Afraid not. The explosion may not have killed me but I'll need to feed before I can use any of my major powers."

"So now what?" Jack questioned.

Alucard flashed a devious smile, "you and I have all the time in the world, so for now, we wait. My master should send someone very soon."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter, sorry it was a bit slow, the next one will be full of action, or so I hope. Hope you all had a nice Christmas and Hanukah and a great new year. Stay tuned for an update of my Batman/Hellsing fic I'm co-writing with Master of the Boot: Warning: Hitchhikers May be Escaping Nazis. And to Master of the Boot I hope you caught my little reference to The Big Hellsing.**

**Translations:**

Es tut mir leid—I'm sorry

Arsch—Ass


	7. A Missed Opportunity

VII

**((A/N: I apologize that this chapter has taken me so long too complete and I apologize ahead of time if it is not of the same quality as my other chapters. If been dealing with personal issues, other projects and computer problems over the past year. But I'm back and should be updating more often now.))**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except Marin. All other Characters are property of their respective owners. **

_Two weeks prior to the Bombing Marin Corporate Headquarters _

It is a very rare thing for a mob boss to die peacefully in their sleep Especially when one spends a decade or two pissing on every law enforcement organization, rival gang, paramilitary organization, terrorist group and religious organization one comes across. Such was the fate of notorious gangster and drug dealerTony Montana. He used to be one of the most powerful men in the state of Florida, if not the entire United States. But now he was going to die.

He had expected this to tell the truth, but it was embarrassing to say the least. He had expected a veritable army of hit men to overwhelm him and his guards, but instead there were only two. Despite being outnumbered at least ten to one by his guards, the two hit man had plowed through them as if they were mere children until the had gotten to him. To Tony's surprise they had not killed him outright, instead they had purposefully wounded him and forced him kneel in the center of his expensively furnished office as the two men stood behind him and placed two handguns against the back of his head.

"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand." They began in unison. Tony, even in his dazed and bloody state couldn't believe what he was hearing, were these stupid fucks really going to pray before they killed him?

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

Tony closed his eyes. He was never one for religion, but he was one for a good insult, "Any day now ya Irish faggots." he muttered

"In nomine Patri, Et Fili." said the older of the two men.

"Spiritus Sancti." concluded the other, younger man.

And with that they both fired. The bullets entered the back of Tony Montana's head, ripped through his brain, and exploded out of his face just under his eyes. The mob boss and drug kingpin was dead before his body even hit the floor.

Both hit man drew deep breaths and let them out slowly as their latest mark's blood pooled on the fire truck red carpet, staining it.

"Well that was a lot fucking easier than I thought it was gonna be." the younger of the pair remarked after a few moments of silence. "Who woulda thought a mobster with that many enemies would be that lightly defended."

"Pride leadth before a fall Connor." replied the older one, as he pilled two small bags of pennies from his pockets and tossed one to his compatriot who snatched in from the air with ease.

"Can't you just agree with me for once like a normal person instead of quoting philosophical bullshit Murphy?"

"I could, but I just love pissing you off. And besides it's the truth."

Connor rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, your mother!"

"That's your mother too ass." Murphy said as he turned, Tony Montana's body over, crossed his arms over his chest, closed the dead criminals eyes and placed a penny on each eyelid, as was the traditional custom for his family.

"You know what I meant man." Connor replied, never content to let his older brother get the final word.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the two Irish hit men went room to room finishing off the wounded and performing the same ritual on the dead. When the police came in a few hours they would find twenty-one men, dead and scattered around Tony Montana's mansion, all in burial position and with pennies in their eyes.

Murphy and Connor MacManus were Irish immigrants, their parents brought them to the United States when they were young and they grew up in Boston. Their father left shortly thereafter, leaving their mother to raise them on her own. Despite this she did better than could be expected. her boys were intelligent, athletic and were fluent in several different languages. But instead of using their talents for a college career like their mother had hoped they used their skills to bring God's wrath down upon the most devious and disgusting sinners that mankind had to offer who, for whatever reason, had managed to evade judgment at the hands of the law. Collectively the MacManus brothers has earned themselves many nicknames, the Avenging Angels, the Faithful Warriors, God's Hit men, and several other names, but the one they liked the most, and the most popular name used for them was the Saints.

The MacManus brothers were not your ordinary hit men, they did not kill for money or enjoyment, but out of a sincere belief that God wanted them to punish the wicked. As a result, they were frugal and compared to most hired assassins who had connections to all sorts of organized crime, poor. Instead they made money where they could find it. Factory work, bartending, underground bare-knuckle boxing tournaments, they had done just about everything short of robbery and prostitution.

Three hours after executing Tony "Scarface" Montana, the Irish duo could be found in their car parked outside of a fast food joint, sucking down burgers and beer like the world was about to end. After spending a few minutes savoring the flavor of a double bacon cheeseburger, washing it down with some cheep beer, and wiping his mouth on an overused napkin, Connor turned to his older brother.

"So, where to next?"

"Vatican City." responded Murphy as he took a long pull from his beer

"No shit!," Connor said with a tone of amazement and a small chuckle, "how come?"

The older MacManus brother simply shrugged as he pulled a postcard from his pocket and handed it over to his brother it was a simple white card on which was stamped the papal seal and the roman numerals for thirteen, on the back was written simply the words "Vatican ASAP"

"That was mailed to us last week, just wanted to finish the Montana job before we did anything else." Murphy explained, "Think you're up for it?"

Conner let out a cocky grin, "Fuck yeah, let's go see what they want."

Three days later. the MacManus brothers found themselves in a back office of the Vatican, sitting across from a man presumably in his late forties with stringy hair that had gone pre-maturely grey from stress, but such was the price one paid for leading the most fanatical and zealous of all of the Vatican's special sections. Except for several scars which adorned his face, his features were handsome, and very Roman, and his deep brown eyes seemed to be able to stare into ones soul. This was a man known simply as Bishop Makube, Enrico Maxwell's replacement after he was killed during the second Blitz.

However, the person standing guard was a different story entirely. The only thing about the person that was visible was their short blond hair. Their eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses, and their mouth was covered by several bandages and a medical surgeons mask. to further prevent identification, the ware a very loose priests robe and trench coat, preventing the MacManus brothers from indentifying the sex of this individual in any way.

This was Father Henkle Wolfe, Iscariot assassin, warrior priest, and following the death of her mentor Father Alexander Anderson, the Vatican's Regenerator. Unfortunately, unlike the transformation process for a majority of vampire species, which seemingly corrects any flow of the body, so that one becomes the pinnacle of perfection, the process of becoming a regenerator preserves one as they were when the process began,

While this meant Hinkle had near immortality and would never age, just as he predecessor had, it would also mean that for the rest of eternity she would carry a half grin, due to the bullet she had taken through the cheek courtesy of Captain Hans Guensche all those years ago.

There were several minutes of silence as Bishop Makube reviewed the files on the MacManus brothers, pausing intermittently to glance at the Irish duo sitting across from him. Just as the silence was beginning to be uncomfortable, Bishop Makube spoke.

"From you records, I had expected you to look somewhat more...impressive."

Both MacManus brothers remained silent. usually, such a remark world earn someone a black eye or a series of vicious insults courtesy of the Irish duo, however, Iscariot's sinister reputation, which was reinforced by mysterious blonde watching over the Bishop, kept their tongues and fists in check.

"Regardless of my own, personal impressions about your appearance, your record of bringing God's wrath down upon criminals and heretics speaks for itself." Makube continued, "In addition, you have been recommended by His Holiness himself. But do not let pride trick you into believing what we are having you do will be easy, the people you are being sent to execute will make the most heavily defended drug kingpins look like mere children."

"Before we take this job," Murphy said after clearing his throat, "we wanna know who we're going after and why they deserve to die."

The Bishop smiled a warm smile which immediately made the MacManus brothers feel uncomfortable, as if the smile was forced. In truth, it was not, but there was a reason Makube never smiled, and that was due to his demeanor. Since he was almost always serious or sullen, his smiles, no matter how sincere, always seemed like they didn't belong, and often made people feel ill at ease, and on at least two occasions the had been frightening to both small children and small animals.

Smile, aside, the Bishop opened his desk and produced a file which was labeled simply Hellsing Organization, and placed it atop his desk. after flipping through the file photos, he produced three one was of a man, while the other two were of women.

"What I am about to tell you is classified information. If you breathe a word of it to anyone you will both be excommunicated and killed. Am I understood?"

Bishop Makube's tone became grave so quickly that even the MacManus brothers were surprised, Here was the man, who not but five seconds ago was smiling at them, threatening their lives. But it was too late to back out, even though they had heard rumors of Iscariot's existence and seen some of its handiwork it was supposed to be a black ops unit and their existence was supposed to be a secret. Simply by being here Collin and Murphy assumed that they already knew too much. They also assumed that should they decline the job, Hinkle was there to keep them from leaving the building alive. Neither assumption was far from the truth.

And so the brothers who had become known throughout America and some portions of Europe as the Saints, wordlessly accepted the Bishop's information, and by extension the job he had to offer.

The Bishop's smile returned as he placed his finger on the picture in the middle of the three, "This is Integra Hellsing, and she needs to die. She and her family have engaged in black magic, occult practices, and have consorted with and utilized demons for nearly two centuries. She is a sinner of the utmost caliber and is your primary target."

"And the other two?" Murphy questioned raising a brow with a more then skeptical look on his face.

"The woman is Seras Victoria a former police officer and the man is Alucard, whom you may know better as Vlad III of Wallachia, Vlad Tepes, or Vlad Dracula."

"Ok hold the fuck up here!" Connor interrupted finally breaking his silence, albeit in an extremely rude manner, "You want us to kill Dracula?"

Makube nodded, "Correct."

"As in the Vampire?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence in the room as the MacManus Brothers exchanged glances, and then they erupted into laughter

"Dracula!" Collin gasped as he paused his laughter to catch his breath, "You're off your fuckin' rocker man, everybody knows there's no such thing as vampires!"

"SILENCE!" Makube boomed as he nearly launched himself from his chair and brought his fist down on his desk. For a few moments there was no sound or movement, save for the Bishops heavy breathing as he began to huperventilatte. After a few moments the bishop calmed himself. "Since the Vatican was founded, this organization had catalogued and fought against over three hundred species of vampires. Whether or not you accept this as a fact as your own affair. Regardless, the fact remains that Alucard and Seras should be avoided unless a confrontation is unavoidable is that clear?"

"Perfectly your Eminence." Murphy responded speaking for himself and cutting his brother off before he could say anything insulting or stupid.

In an instant Bishop Makube regained his composure and his smile, "Excellent! Now if you'll kindly leave my office and report to my secretary we will outfit you with weapons from our own armory, you will then be flown to England to carry out your orders. Take as much time as you need to complete your mission. May God be with you both."

With that the MacManus brothers left the bishops office, closing the door behind them. After a few moments of silence to make sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Hinkle and spoke.

"What are their chances Father?"

After a taking few moments to ponder the question Hinkle spoke.

"Hey may be able to hill Integra if hey kann aviod zhe vampires. Aber I don't zee vhy ve don't just zend ein force to vipe Hellzing out."

"Because," replied Makube with a small smirk, "We still are allied with them for the time being, as I said hundreds of times before, it is not the time for another crusade. This is simply a test to see how much longer we must wait. Now, go tail our new "friends" and keep me informed of their progress. Go with God Father Wolfe"

"To you as vell your heminance." replied Hinkle as she quietly exited Makube's office. leaving him to his thoughts and paperwork.

_6 Hours after the booming of the Marin Electronics Corporation's headquarters_

April O'Neil had always wanted to be a reporter. She started to experiment with microphones and cameras as soon as she was old enough to comprehend how to use them. As a teen she started a career as a freelance reporter and loved every minute of it. She had seen mutant animals, ninjas, mutant animal ninjas, and on one memorable occasion in the late nineties, a seven foot tall Scottish priest with questionable mental health and a bayonet fetish,

When she turned thirty she immigrated to the UK and managed to score a job with the BBC. Over the next twenty years she covered every story that a reporter could, from sickeningly sweet feel good stories and human interest pieces, to horrific murders and terrorist attacks. Regardless, April O'Neal felt as if something was missing. As much excitement as her life as a reporter provided, she missed the absolute bizarre quality of her life in America Brushing away those thoughts lest she decide to give up everything and return to America, she stepped in front of the camera once more.

"Can I get updated casualty report please?" April spoke to her producer over the general din of rescue teams and other reporters delivering their own reports.

"Haven't been released yet April!" replied he producer, a man in his late thirties with a clean shaven face and close cropped black hair.

"Then what the hell do I tell them?" April retorted.

"Just what I told you!" he producer barked back, "Get ready you're on in five!"

With a sigh, April got into position and spent her last few moments off camera fixing her hair. However, once her producer gave her the signal she went into full reporter mode

"This is April O'Neal reporting from, the scene of the bombing of the Marin Electronics Corporation. Rescue efforts are still underway and the exact death-toll isn't known at this time, but we will keep you updated as soon as-"

"Oh my god!" The producer interrupted, "The rubble's moving!"

April turned slowly and glanced at the wreck that was once a corporate office and noticed that indeed a large chunk of rubble was pulsing, as if some incredible force was trying to push its way out. It was as if the remains of the building had gone into labor. Without a second thought, she took off, running as fast as her legs, and the high heels her producer forced her to ware, would take her, towards the ruined building. The intrepid reporter didn't know what would be birthed from the ruminants of the Marin Company's building, but whatever it was it would surely be news worthy.

And she was right. No sooner had April and he team reached their destination then an arm shot out from the ruins of the building and griped onto a solid chunk of concrete and pulled. Within moments the rest of the Captain followed, dragging an injured and clearly agitated George Marin and a frazzled Dr. Song behind him. After taking a moment to fill his lungs with fresh air for the first time in hours, the Captain silently lifted his new employer into his arms and carried him off toward one of the few APCs that had survived the building's collapse, leaving the considerably less injured Dr. Song to tag along behind them.

The entire scene was carried out in stunned silence. Although practically every camera had been turned on to record the emergence of the Captain, Marin, an Dr. Song from the ruins of the once intimidating Marin electronics corporate headquarters, not a single field reporter moved a muscle. While most simply watched, a few of those who had gathered to report on the attack, April O'Neil included stood with the mouths agape, revealing their amazement to all those around them.

The silence was not meant to last, however, for as the Captain and Dr. Song reached their destination the crowd of reporters lurched and then gave chase barking nearly unintelligible questions about what exactly had occurred..

"Mr. Marin, are you alright? Is there anything you'd like to tell the public?" barked one reporter.

"Can you identify the terrorists?" another reporter demanded to know.

In response Dr. Song turned to face the incoming crowd and raised her hands to let them know she was about to make a statement. "People please!" she began "We have just survived a extremely traumatic event. Mr. Marin especially! So please, no questions. The Marin Corporation will release a statement as soon as everything has been made clear to us, I can assure you that much. But until that time comes, Mr. Marin nor any member of his company will be taking questions. Thank You."

Ignoring the general din of questions that would never be answered, The Captain loaded George Marin into the APC carefully before climbing into the driver's seat, as River made herself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Thank you Dr. Song." Marin called weakly from the back of the vehicle, causing River to chuckle in reply.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Marin. Now let's get you to a hospital."

"No!" Marin exclaimed before coughing violently. "No hospitals. Take me to Heathrow."

River Song Perked a brow. "But sir," she pleaded, "you're in no state to tra-"

"I said no hospitals!" Marin barked once more, "There is no time! I need to go to South Africa."

At this statment Dr. Song became puzzled. "What in the world could possibly be there?"

George Winslow Marin III let loose another violent cough before responding "Transportation."

Without another word being exchanged the Captain started the APC and pulled away from the crowd of reporters, who tried in vain to question the occupants of the vehicle.

"This is Bullshit!" Seras cried as she glared and the smirking Aryan catboy sitting across from her, "You're cheating!"

"I don't know vhat du are talking about." the neko giggled in reply.

Schrödinger, after many hours of pestering, had finally convinced Seras to play Jenga with him. Unfortunately for the draculina, she had also agreed to bet part of her paycheck, only to discover far too late that Jenga was one game her ex-nazi compatriot never lost.

"You can't teleport pieces out of the stack!" the Draculina protested with a hiss.

"Und vhere in zhe rules does it say Ich kant hmmm?"

"It doesn't," Seras admitted, "But they never expected someone like you to play this game!"

"If it ist nicht in zhe rules zhen Ich kann do it!" the Schrödinger snickered sticking his ridged tongue out playfully toward Seras.

"Put the pieces back!" Seras barked, her anger making her eyes begin to glow.

"Make mich!" Schrodinger shot back.

Before the argument could progress any fuether and more than likely reach a bloody conclusion, the game of Jenga came to an abrupt end as Alucard suddenly emerged from the shadows in the room and without warning overturned the table, much to Seras' relief and Schrödinger's ire.

"Ve vere playing zhat!" the cat-boy whined.

"We didn't get our target." Alucard growled, blatantly ignoring the neko's protest.

"Vhat? B-but Ich blew up zhe damn building!" Schrödinger stammered, his ears flattening against his head

"He survived somehow." Alucard replied "And I believe your old compatriot had something to do with that. Regardless. Master wished to see the three of us."

This pronouncement was received with a resolute nod from Seras as she accompanied her master back up to Integra's office, and a sigh from Schrödinger, who, in an attempt not to be shot for the thousandth time, tagged along behind them.

"Doctor, if there is something you're not telling me now would be a good time to tell me everything you know about what exactly Marin was trying to do with that gate." Integra stated rather coolly as she stared contemplatively out one of her large windows a small halo of cigar smoke circulating around her head as it rose from the cigar which hung from the side of her mouth

"Believe me Sir Integra," the Doctor sighed running is finger's through his hair, "If I knew what he was doing or where he got that gate I would tell you. But as it stands, I am just as confused as you are."

"If it were not for Mr. Harkness' instance to the contrary, I would begin to believe that you are trying to hinder out mission." Integra turned from the window and approached her desk before ashing her cigar in the tray on her desk. She silently took note of the arrival of Alucard, Seras, and Schrödinger before returning her attention to the Doctor. "We need to figure out what Marin's next move will be. And this will be a lot easier if you tell me what he was trying to do."

"I don't know." the Doctor re iterated as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You said something similar to what we saw causes a incident in the future, so you obviously know what the device can do, let's start there shall we?" Integra offered, adopting a civil tone. It was now obvious to her that she would not be able to intimidate the Doctor. Whatever this man had been through in the past, it could not be surpassed by the icy glares and cool demeanor of an English aristocrat. It was time to be civil.

"If I were to do that that is chance you could use the information to change the future." the doctor replied "I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information."

"Doctor, I'm sure you have run into men like Marin before, as have I. He isn't the type of person that will stop simply because he failed once. I may not know what he is doing, but I do know that whatever it is will not benefit humanity. The only way we can stop him is if we work together, and in order to do that we have to trust each other."

The Doctor sighed. Over his nine-hundred years of life he had learned that changes of heart and attitude were rarely quick, and as such should not be trusted. But Integra did have a point. What little he saw of Marin, told him that the man had anything but the best intentions in mind. Therefore, he reasoned that he would cooperate with the granddaughter of Van Hellsing. As long as he didn't give specifics on how the gate worked and destroyed it before it could fall into the hands of Hellsing or U.N.I.T. then the space-time continuum would more than likely remain intact.

With a sigh the Doctor patted himself down trying to find something he could use to demonstrate his point. Finally, after a few moments. the Doctor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of string, which he stretched out and held up to Integra.

"Think of this piece of string as a piece of reality." he stated, causing Integra to pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eye.

"I'm not a child Doctor," the Hellsing heir stated coldly

"And I'm not treating you as one," the Time Lord admitted with a weak smile "It's just the easiest way I can explain this."

"Continue" Integra sighed taking a mental note of the fact that Schrödinger had begun snickering at her irritation.

"Right then, think of this piece of string as a piece of reality." the Doctor reiterated, "Normally to move between any two points you have to pass through the space between them. The gate which we saw makes reality fluid and malleable."

"So he can change reality then?"

"No, he can't alter reality, but he can temporarily warp the space between any two points allowing him to move from point one to point two instantaneously." the Doctor concluded.

Integra removed a cigar from the case sitting on her desk and lit it before leaning back in her chair to digest the information, allowing an uncomfortable silence to take hold.

"And what is the part you are not telling me Doctor?" she finally spoke "When you and Mr. Harkness saw that...gate, you acted like you had just seen the end of the world. What else does the gate do?"

"It..." the Doctor trailed off. He found himself in a conundrum. It was clear that Integra Hellsing didn't trust him, or anyone for that matter. If he didn't answer her question there was a good chance she would limit his access to the Hellsing estate, or worse yet, use Amy and Rory as leverage against him. However, if he answered her, there was a chance it would change the course of time. But perhaps, there was a way he could tell her and keep time intact. Perhaps he could appeal to her family's sense of honor.

"Well?" Integra questioned, snapping the Doctor back into reality.

"Before I continue," the Doctor began, "You have to swear on your bloodline's honor, that you and your servants will destroy all of Marin's technology after we stop him."

"This isn't necessary Doctor" the Hellsing leader replied.

"The technology he used to build that gate shouldn't be found on Earth for at least half a century, if it falls into the wrong hands, all of time is at risk. You talk about needing to know if you can trust me. I need to know if I can trust you. So please, swear to me."

"If it will allow you to start making sense then I swear upon the blood of my family to the Lord my God and his only Son that I Integra Hellsing and my servants will aid you in preserving time through the destruction of Marin's technology. Now would you please explain why you are so afraid of this device?"

The doctor nodded "Fair enough. If programmed with the right information the gate can reach into other dimensions The places you know as hell, heaven, purgatory are in reality other dimensions, if he can crack the barrier, he can allow an infinite number of life forms into your world. and if the video feed from Jack's agents is any indication, he may already know how."

The first thing Rory Williams saw each day when he opened his eyes was the smiling face of his wife Amy Pond. In truth Amy wasn't always smiling when he woke up, but it never hurts to describe one's wife as smiling, beautiful, and charming at all times, even when the opposite is true. This was not to say that Amelia Pond was not beautiful, and charming, or that she was not smiling when he awoke, as she often was, It was simply that after three days of little to no rest Rory found his wife beginning to look tiered if not downright sick. Despite Rory's insistence otherwise Amy had been by his side in the infirmary wing at the Hellsing compound since their arrival three days ago, only leaving his side to have a single meal or use the bathroom, Never leaving his side for more than fifteen minutes.

This had been the state of affairs. as has been said for three days, but it was not to last. He awoke late at night to the sound of a man conversing with his wife.

"I know it seems unfair," Began a masculine voice, or perhaps he continued, Rory wasn't sure how much of the conversation he had slept through, " but the medical wing is large enough for over half of the Hellsing employees to be comfortable, three people in this room won't be any trouble."

"Mr. Harkness," Amy fired back, "My husband needs his sleep, he's just been beaten to within an inch of his life. Your men didn't look that injured can't you just move them to another room?"

"It's fine Amy." Rory called out weakly, but enough to grab his wife's attention.

"You should be sleeping!" Amy shot back.

"And I will, just let them in." Rory replied.

With a sigh Amy returned to sitting by her husband's side. "If you get any worse I don't want to hear it." She chastised, but as Rory knew the statement was one born out of frustration and not genuine feeling.

"Well you must be the infamous Rory Williams, I've heard so much about. " Jack said suavely as he made sure Lois and Johnson had each be squared away in a bed of their choosing. "I heard Seras gave you a bit of a thrashing, but belie me it could have been a lot worse.. I'd also like to say I've got one hell of a wife, she's feisty, if you don't keep her, I might have to swoop in and take her. Same thing applies if she loses you there tiger!" he concluded with a wink

Rory and Amy both took a moment to digest the fact that they had indeed been hit on, a realization which made them both blush, out of a mixture of flattery and shock that someone would be that brazen as to hit on them a scant five minutes after meeting them

"Mister Harkness, I don't know what you thinking but my wife and I don't work like that."

Jack chuckled, "Aw I know, was just having a bit of fun. You two look like a great couple." He added before turning toward the door. "I'll see you all in a couple of Hours." including his own personnel to this final statement.

"I don't see how this place can get any weirder." Amy muttered, as she and Rory watched the head of Torchwood exit the room. Only to be replaced with the sudden appearance of the German catboy at the foot of Rory's bed, carrying a brightly colored game box.

"Frau Amy, Herr Rory!" He chirped "Vould du like zu play Jenga?"

"It has become quite clear to me that even after all this time, I cannot trust you to follow my orders to the letter." Integra began, ashing her cigar. The Doctor had departed for the medical wing, allowing her to re focus her attentions on her subordinates. "I ordered you to recover Jack's agents and eliminate Marin and his project. not level the building!"

"The responsibility for the building's destructions lies with the cat. he was the one with the explosives." Alucard's attempt to deflect his part of the blame was poorly received as Integra's eye locked onto him as she stood up from her desk and drew closer to the Elder vampire.

"I don't give a damn who is at fault for the building's destruction. The problem is not that I must assign blame to someone. the problem is that I know have to spend money that should be going towards funding our operation, toward covering up your actions!" Integra was shaking with rage, putting every ounce of her will into not striking Alucard, Not that it would do any good in the first place. "To make Matters even worse, Marin and his accomplices are still alive." She continued, "Would someone like to tell me why?"

"Ha Ich vin again!" Schrödinger exclaimed, only to be slapped across the face by his employer. The catboy clutched his cheek and hissed "Vhat was that for? I just von a game of Jenga against Frau Amy und Herr Rory!"

He was slapped again.

"Vhat?" he whined

"Pay attention!" Integra barked as she walked back over to her desk to snuff out her cigar.

Meanwhile Jack had made his way back into Integra's office and joined the rest of the group just as Integra regained enough composure to continue

"Will someone be kind enough to tell me how Marin survived an entire building falling on him?"

"The human is more resourceful then I thought." Alucard mused, "Either that, or he is simply damn lucky."

"And Hans probably dug him out." Jack added, his gaze shifting to Schrödinger for a brief moment, when he caught the boy staring at the floor at the mention of Hans.

"Right, well" Integra announced as she pilled another cigar from the cigar box and lit it, "Jack, pull whatever resources you can and monitor all traffic in or out of the country I'll start to do the same. I don't want a single plane, train of boat to leave the country without us knowing about it. Marin won't leave this country!"

A small private jet touched down at a secret landing strip on the outskirts of London carrying only two passengers, the MacManus brothers to be precise. Despite the long flight, a private jet was comfortable and a welcome break from flying in coach as they were used to, and for once the actually felt well rested after traveling.

"Jolly old England," Conner snickered as he descended the stairs leading from the plane, a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder, "Do you think we could head to Ireland after we're done here Murph? We haven't been back there in years."

Murphy followed his younger brother, an identical duffle bag dangling at his side. "Don't see why not." he stated.

The MacManus brothers had been provided with transportation to a decent hotel, equipment, and the address of Hellsing manor. the rest would be up to them.

**((And that's all for this time folks, join me next time for a chapter all about the antagonists! Special thanks to all of you who patiently waited for me to update!))**


End file.
